Seishin no Akuma
by Domina Gelidus
Summary: “Agora, querida criança, preste atenção. Eu sou a voz do travesseiro...” O que antes era apenas uma ameaça remota chega e toma conta de Rin. O que fará Sesshoumaru para trazer de volta aqueles orbes chocolate?
1. Fique

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Dedicado à Rin-chan, que passou de mera conhecida a uma amiga especial em alguns poucos dias.**

- - -

**Seishin no Akuma**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capítulo primeiro**

**Fique.**

_Sentiu a brisa afagar-lhe os longos cabelos prateados, permitindo-se fechar os olhos para relaxar melhor. Inspirou fundo, sentindo cada aroma distinto que passava pelo vento naquele momento, abriu vagarosamente as pálpebras e mirou o céu sem nuvens daquele final de tarde. Os tons do crepúsculo começavam a se misturar ao azul celeste da atmosfera, e os raios do sol ainda atingiam majestosamente a superfície do campo encoberto pela relva curta em que se encontrava. Precisava ficar mais atento, agora que se encontravam em terreno aberto. Pretendia continuar a caminhada até atingirem novamente a floresta densa, mas tivera que cessar a jornada por alguns minutos, para que ela descansasse. Não apenas ela, seu servo também parecia cansado._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama... – ouviu a voz do youkai ao longe – Sesshoumaru-sama! Meu senhor... O senhor tem que... Sesshoumaru-sama?_

_- Diga de uma vez o que quer, Jyaken. – disse com o habitual tom frígido, sem encarar o servo._

_- Hai, meu senhor... Rin! Aquela garota estúpida desobedeceu as minhas e as suas ordens! Saiu em direção ao rio, e levou Ah-Un junto com ela... – dizia, parecendo bastante contrariado – E me deu um cascudo antes de sair, ainda por cima... – completou, massageando um enorme galo na cabeça verde._

_- Rin já se faz em idade suficiente para saber cuidar de si mesma e tomar suas próprias decisões, Jyaken... – respondeu, sem demonstrar emoção._

_- Mas... Meu senhor... – dizia, os olhos arregalados e a expressão incrédula – Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor acha que alguns golpes simples e uma pequena adaga podem salvá-la se algum youkai aparecer?! – indagou, mais para si mesmo que para seu senhor._

_Sesshoumaru apenas suspirou frustradamente, e mirou seu servo com bastante irritação no olhar._

_- Ah... – estremeceu diante do aviso – Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama... O senhor provavelmente a ensinou muito bem... – completou, fazendo uma exagerada reverência._

_Mal terminou de falar, e voltou-se para a direção do estrondoso som que provinha de algum lugar ao longe. Imediatamente virou-se para observar a figura de seu senhor, e novamente estranhou, ele continuava imóvel. Abriria a boca para falar, mas fora interrompido pelos primeiros movimentos que o youkai a sua frente manifestara. Viu-o virar-se e observar algo atrás de si, imediatamente pôs-se a procurar o que seu senhor observava com tanta atenção._

_- Ah-Un?! – indagou, arregalando os enormes olhos mais uma vez – Mas... O que?! – via que o youkai corria atordoado na direção dos dois, e tinha a pata dianteira ferida._

_- Fique aqui, Jyaken. – ordenou, e passou por cima do servo, obstinado a chegar até ela antes que fosse tarde._

_O cheiro do sangue aumentava a cada passo ligeiro que dava, contribuindo para aumentar a estranha sensação que crescia dentro de seu peito. Medo? Nunca! "Este Sesshoumaru não teme a nada..." pensou, enquanto aumentava a velocidade dos passos._

_A cada metro mais perto, tentava imaginar o que estaria acontecendo para que ele não notasse nenhuma energia sinistra. Mesmo agora, enquanto se aproximava do local, ainda não sentia a presença de nenhum outro youkai além dele. Mas, se não eram youkais, então o que havia causado o derramamento excessivo do sangue de Rin?! Sim, excessivo. Podia sentir o cheiro forte adentrando-lhe as narinas sensíveis e aumentando aquela sensação que ele recusava-se a aceitar como medo. Correu, correu como nunca antes fizera. Entretanto, esperava encontrar uma cena um tanto menos caótica do que de fato encontrou._

_Debruçado sobre uma grande pedra ao meio do rio, o corpo de Rin jazia estático. O líquido espesso e avermelhado que seu corpo ainda derramava, era levado correnteza abaixo, e sua pele alva beirava a transparência. Sesshoumaru inspirou fundo, podendo sentir o cheiro daquilo que ele jamais esperava que ocorresse com ela, daquilo que ele tentava protegê-la há tanto tempo. Aproximou-se cautelosamente até atingir o corpo inerte da garota. Lentamente, ele abaixou-se ao lado dela, puxando seu corpo para si e deixando à mostra um terrível e letal ferimento no peito._

_Fitou a face pálida de Rin por longos instantes, a expressão ainda frígida; por um momento, uma melancolia derradeira tomou conta de seus olhos dourados. Tocou seu queixo delicado, num ato quase impensado, e sentiu a temperatura fria que seu corpo já atingira pela perda de sangue. Os olhos castanhos cerrados, a franja negra caindo-lhe pela testa e a expressão doce e serena, deram-lhe a certeza de que ele sentiria mais a falta dela do que desejara._

_Olhou a sua volta e avistou, a alguns metros, a adaga que Jyaken a presenteara há dois anos atrás, caída na margem do rio. Sentiu uma dor forte no peito. Seria culpa? Não. Ele não havia feito nada de errado... Ou havia? Talvez tivesse sido imprudente demais em deixá-la sozinha._

"_Iie! Era apenas uma humana.", gritou seu coração frio, na tentativa de amenizar a constante dor que crescia em seu peito. Levantou-se de imediato, estendendo o corpo de Rin sobre a grande pedra e segurando o cabo da Tenseiga com força. Estreitou os olhos, não houve nada. Não os via. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era inútil, já havia ressuscitado a menina uma vez, e não poderia fazê-lo novamente. Mas, se o sabia, por que continuava a observar a volta do corpo de Rin?_

_Não aceitava, não conseguia. Sentiu-se enervado, irritado, inútil. Sacou a Toukijin e virou-se, pronto a atacar. Mas atacar o que? Sesshoumaru não sabia. Não havia nada ali além dele e do corpo de Rin, não sabia o que havia acontecido ou quem havia cometido tal atrocidade com a garota. Por um momento, não se importou com mais nada, apenas pôs-se a fitar as árvores da beirada do rio, como a tentar fazer com que tudo aquilo desaparecesse em numa névoa ilusória. Em vão. _

_Não mais pôde se conter, grunhiu alto e sentiu seu sangue começar a correr mais rápido. Seus olhos dourados tornaram-se avermelhados e sua expressão começou a mudar bruscamente. O peito ainda doendo lancinantemente, como se a ferida tivesse sido feita em seu coração enregelado. Sentiu uma pontada forte, como se algo ou alguém tivesse apunhalado sua alma perdida. Sim, haviam ferido aquele Sesshoumaru. Não uma ferida aberta como a de Rin, mas que parecia sangrar igualmente. Gritou, gritou alto e dolorosamente, terminando sua transformação._

Abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama de imediato. Suava frio e sua respiração era irregular. O que fora aquilo afinal?! Seus olhos estavam avermelhados, e suas marcas no rosto, mais vivas e maiores. Suas garras perfuravam o colchão, enquanto seus caninos estavam à mostra. Olhou à volta, não havia nada. Sentiu o sangue voltar a correr normalmente, enquanto a respiração voltava ao habitual estado de serenidade. A expressão frígida reinava novamente. Vagarosamente, ele se levantou, vestindo a parte de cima de seu quimono branco. Caminhou até a janela, sentindo a brisa fresca do verão atingir-lhe a face, agora tranqüila. Fitou, por alguns longos minutos, a lua cheia e majestosa que jazia alta no céu estrelado.

Apesar de sua expressão calma, sua mente trabalhava incessantemente, na tentativa de descobrir o porquê daquele estranho sonho que andava tendo todas as noites desde a última semana. Inspirou profundamente, ainda observando a noite lá fora. Virou-se, depois de alguns minutos, e dirigiu-se à saída do quarto. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores do castelo, sabendo exatamente onde queria chegar. Não demorou muito para que seu objetivo fosse alcançado, e ele atingisse a porta do quarto de Rin. Tocou a estrutura com delicadeza e fechou os olhos, mas não demorou muito para tornar a abri-los: ela não estava lá dentro. Abriu a porta vagarosamente, e adentrou, sentindo o perfume de flores invadir-lhe as narinas.

Sua audição estava correta, Rin não estava no quarto. Mas, se não estava em seu aposento no meio da madrugada, onde mais estaria?

- - -

Inspirou fundo a brisa noturna, e jogou-se de costas no gramado encoberto pelas flores coloridas. Abriu os olhos, sentia as pálpebras cansadas e pesadas, mas de nada adiantaria voltar para seu quarto e deitar-se. Há alguns dias que tinha um sono perturbado e irrequieto, com sonhos estranhos e dores terríveis de cabeça quando acordava assustada no meio da noite. Aquele dia não fora diferente; acordara assustada há algumas poucas horas, e sentia sua cabeça latejar e a sua mente confusa não a deixava voltar a dormir. Por fim, depois de travar uma longa disputa com o travesseiro, decidiu sair para caminhar no jardim do castelo. Claro, não sem antes passar pela porta do quarto de seu senhor, e certificar-se de que ele realmente dormia. Sim, era óbvio que Sesshoumaru nunca dormia e, se dormia, era por poucas horas; decidiu apressar-se.

Sentiu mais uma vez o calor da noite e a brisa fresca, tentando relaxar o máximo possível antes de voltar para o aposento. Suspirou cansadamente e sentou-se, mirando um ipê com as flores lilases, rodeado pelas pétalas que haviam caído durante o dia. Admirou a beleza e a tranqüilidade que aquela cena proporcionava, e levantou-se. Contudo, sentiu tê-lo feito um tanto rápido demais, sua visão ficou turva por um instante e ela teve de se ajoelhar para que não despencasse pelo jardim. Levou as mãos à cabeça e contraiu os olhos castanhos, sentindo a dor aprofundar-se ainda mais em sua mente. Algumas imagens passaram rápidas e angustiantes diante de seus olhos fechados, não conseguindo identificar a maioria.

Tudo terminou da mesma forma estranha com a qual havia começado. Soltou o fôlego preso em seus pulmões ansiosos e deixou as mãos pousarem sobre as flores, tratando de segurar-lhe o tronco. A respiração logo atingiu o ritmo irregular, e algumas lágrimas insistentes teimaram em correr-lhe a face alva, atingindo o queixo pontudo e caindo sobre as pétalas coloridas. Logo tratou de amenizar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração, na tentativa de colocar-se de pé e voltar rapidamente para o quarto; não queria que ele a descobrisse ali. Certamente que iria zangar-se, e ela não queria irritá-lo. Inspirou fundo, tentando levar a máxima quantidade de oxigênio para dentro de si que conseguia, e levantou a cabeça. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos ainda trêmulos, e se levantou vagarosamente, mantendo os olhos cerrados.

- Rin! – ouviu a voz serena atrás de si, e arregalou os olhos.

Ele estava ali, havia descoberto sua fuga; mas será que havia visto a cena que acabara de se decorrer? Apressou-se em enxugar algumas lágrimas que ainda lhe molhavam as maçãs do rosto, e virou-se para ele com um sorriso doce.

- Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama! – disse, fazendo uma reverência – Eu não queria—

- Sente-se bem? – indagou ele, lançando-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

"Ele viu! Viu tudo!", desesperou sua mente.

- Hai, meu senhor. – apressou-se em responder, mantendo o sorriso estampado na face.

Sentiu o olhar de reprovação dele atravessar-lhe a alma, culpando-a e castigando-a devastadoramente. Contudo, continuou a sorrir, embora com menos intensidade.

- Sabe que não gosto quando mente para mim... – disse, encarando-a serenamente, mantendo o semblante frio.

- Não minto para o meu senhor! Eu... Apenas perdi o sono e decidi caminhar pelo jardim... Fiz algum mal? – indagou, procurando manter a expressão inocente.

Não houve resposta, ele apenas continuou a observar-lhe os olhos.

Sesshoumaru pudera ouvir o coração dela disparar com a pergunta que fizera, assim como sentia o cheiro das lágrimas salgadas que ela acabara de derramar. "O que está me escondendo, Rin?", perguntou-se internamente, ainda mirando os olhos castanhos e brilhantes da púbere. Notou quando ela abaixou finalmente a cabeça e suspirou, cansada. Observou que suas mãos estavam trêmulas, razão pela qual ela as esfregava uma na outra, e acabou por franzir o cenho quase que imperceptivelmente. Aquela situação o estava deixando intrigado, afinal de contas, o que havia acontecido para deixar a garota naquele estado?

Cessou seus pensamentos quase que de imediato. Estava se preocupando demais com o que acontecia a ela; até mesmo em seus sonhos ela o estava atormentando. Decidiu deixar aquela conversa para outra hora, visto que ela parecia constrangida com alguma coisa.

- O que é agora? – indagou, mantendo a voz etérea.

- Ah! Nada... Não é nada, Sesshoumaru-sama... – disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto agitava as mãos na frente do peito.

E por que é que ele a encarava com tanta atenção?! Não conseguiria esconder o nervosismo se ele continuasse com aquilo, pensou receosa.

- Eu... Eu acho melhor entrar... – disse, cabisbaixa, pondo-se a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

No momento em que seus corpos se cruzaram, sentiu a mão fria dele, segurar-lhe o braço esquerdo com firmeza.

- Fique. – sussurrou ele, mirando o horizonte a sua frente.

Rin sentiu claramente a face enrubescer e o coração disparar violentamente. Estagnou seus passos e sentiu como se seus pés fossem feitos de puro chumbo; não poderia se mover, por mais que tentasse. "Ficar?", pensou ela, não deixando de abrir um sorriso assim que assimilou o pedido que lhe fora feito.

Sesshoumaru tentara manter a voz de seu coração frio o mais longe possível, mas fora em vão. Não podia deixar que Rin simplesmente voltasse ao seu aposento, não quando sabia que algo estava errado com ela. Sem pensar, deixou o instinto de proteção tomar conta de si, e quando se deu conta estava segurando o braço fino e delicado da jovem, impedindo-a de caminhar adiante. Pôde ouvir o coração dela disparar e sentir o tremor que lhe passou pelo corpo. Sentiu o cheiro doce que os cabelos negros dela emanavam e, sem perceber, fechou os olhos na tentativa de aproveitar melhor o momento.

Rin estava recostada ao ombro de seu senhor, a cabeça baixa e os olhos cerrados. Era inacreditável como Sesshoumaru conseguia deixá-la calma e relaxada com apenas um toque. "Por favor, alguém pare o tempo...", pensou, inspirando profunda e serenamente.

Sesshoumaru notou que os músculos do corpo de Rin haviam finalmente relaxado; sentiu seu coração ficar mais aliviado. Mas, espere, por que estava se preocupando tanto com aquela humana? Afinal, não importava o tempo e a devoção que ela lhe dava, continuava sendo apenas uma simples e frágil humana! Exato. Era tão frágil que não podia conter o instinto de lhe proteger de tudo e de todos que lhe pudessem fazer algum mal. Abriu os olhos e lembrou-se vagamente das palavras de seu pai; teria ele encontrado o verdadeiro significado delas? Uma brisa gélida tocou-lhe a face, dissipando seus pensamentos.

- É melhor deitar-se... Está ficando mais frio. – disse, mirando o horizonte.

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – respondeu com a voz tristonha, devido à interrupção.

Sem mencionar mais nada, a garota pôs-se a caminhar na direção do castelo, desaparecendo entre as folhagens do jardim em seguida.

Sesshoumaru notava o cheiro de Rin se dissipando no ar, não podendo conter um suspiro ao sentir uma nova brisa acariciar-lhe a face. Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, procurando decifrar a mensagem que o vento lhe trazia. Sentia alguma coisa errada com Rin, mas não pudera decifrar o que estava acontecendo. Na verdade, havia alguma coisa errada com ele também, visto que não conseguia dormir direito durante as poucas horas de sono em que se atrevia a deitar-se. Sua mente ávida tentava procurar um motivo concreto para o comportamento de Rin, mas em vão. Soltou um grunhido de reprovação por estar pensando demais nela.

Com mais um suspiro, abriu os olhos subitamente. O que era aquela sensação? Observou as árvores a sua frente, procurando enxergar além das folhagens e sentir o cheiro do vento. Estranhamente, a mesma presença desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu, deixando Sesshoumaru estático e confuso, parado no mesmo lugar.

- - -

- Tola! – gritou para si mesma, jogando-se contra o colchão macio – O que faz você pensar que ele nutre qualquer tipo de sentimento por uma humana fraca?!

Tinha medo de responder a sua própria pergunta. Tinha medo de estar certa, caso se atrevesse a fazê-lo. Então, com um longo e cansado suspiro, ela enterrou a cabeça contra o travesseiro, apenas voltando a levantá-la para tomar ar.

Levantou-se, depois de vários minutos tentando atenuar a balbúrdia na qual sua mente jazia, e caminhou até a janela aberta. Saiu até a varanda e debruçou-se sobre o parapeito de madeira, apoiando o queixo delicado e pontudo, o que demonstrava a personalidade forte que tinha, sobre os braços cruzados. Observava a lua, majestosa e cheia, bem no alto do céu estrelado. Seus olhos castanhos e decididos pareceram se perder na luz que ela emanava, fugindo para bem longe dali, para o passado. Lembrava-se claramente de quando ganhara aquele estranho presente do youkai sapo; uma adaga pontiaguda e afiada. Entretanto, acima de tudo, lembrava-se de como seu senhor a ensinara a arte da autodefesa. Sem perceber, deixou um sorriso doce lhe escapar dos lábios finos. Sem dúvida que isso já fora há alguns anos atrás, mas ainda podia sentir o cheiro suave dos cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?!", gritou uma voz dentro de sua cabeça. Rin automaticamente endireitou o corpo e desfez o sorriso doce, passando a sustentar uma expressão quase tão fria quanto à de seu senhor. Era óbvio que ela não poderia fazer nada a não ser sonhar com tal idéia absurda! "Pare de se iludir, Rin! Quantas vezes terei que repetir que você é apenas uma humana? E Sesshoumaru-sama não se dá ao luxo de envolver-se com humanos...", disse sua consciência, tentando atenuar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

- - -

Abriu os olhos castanhos, incomodada com a forte luz solar que adentrava pela janela. Arrependeu-se por tê-la deixada aberta durante a noite, na tentativa de amenizar o calor do verão com a brisa noturna. Levantou-se preguiçosa, tentando espantar o sono esfregando os olhos. Bocejou e espreguiçou-se, afastando o lençol branco para os lados e saindo da cama. Caminhou de vagar até a penteadeira, e despejou a água da moringa de barro em um pequeno vasilhame ao lado. Lavou o rosto com prazer, deliciando-se com o frescor da água que lhe escorria pelo queixo e pescoço. Em seguida, enxugou a face com uma toalha felpuda, procurando o pente para pentear os longos cabelos negros. Fora interrompida enquanto ainda tentava desembaraçar as primeiras mechas.

- Senhorita Rin... – chamou uma criada, entreabrindo a porta do quarto – Está tudo bem?

- Entre Yasu. – saudou-a Rin observando-a pelo espelho – Está sim, por quê?

- Já se faz tarde, menina! – disse, adentrando o aposento e fechando a porta atrás de si.

A criada caminhou até Rin, fitando seu rosto bastante alvo no espelho da penteadeira. As orelhas pontudas sobressaíam pelos fios de cabelo dourados, presos em um coque alto e afável. Os olhos eram os mais belos que Rin julgara conhecer, possuíam uma mistura viva de verde, amarelo e azul, a volta da pupila vertical. Um pequeno e delicado símbolo negro no meio da testa completava a figura serena da youkai. Rin sempre se admirava quando via Yasu, não importava quantas fossem as vezes. Ela vestia um quimono simples que, por mais pobre e apagado que fosse, não conseguia esconder-lhe a beleza.

- Achei que estivesse doente. – disse Yasu, pegando o pente das mãos delicadas de Rin e pondo-se a desembaraçar os cabelos da menina.

- Não consegui dormir direito. – suspirou Rin, baixando o rosto cansado.

- Novamente?! Há dias que você reclama do sono, Rin-chan. Esta noite lhe farei um chá de ervas, tenho certeza de que se sentirá melhor amanhã! – disse, bastante solícita e sorridente.

- Arigatou, Yasu! – sorriu em resposta, esperando que a mulher terminasse de lhe pentear as mechas escuras – Espero que Sesshoumaru-sama não se zangue com a minha demora...

- Não há o que temer, pequena. Sesshoumaru-sama saiu logo cedo... Além de que ele não gosta que a senhorita faça os serviços dos criados! – repreendeu-a com o olhar.

- Não importa! Não sou nenhuma dama para ficar em meu quarto fazendo nada, enquanto posso ajudar você! – parou um instante para raciocinar melhor – Saiu? E para onde ele teria ido?

- E como saberia?! O senhor nunca nos diz para onde ou quando irá. Nem sequer levou Jyaken junto, pobrezinho... Está que não se agüenta de tristeza por ter sido deixado para trás. – disse Yasu, suspirando um tanto divertida.

Rin abafou um risinho, pegando uma fita azulada e entregando a Yasu, que prendia seus cabelos em uma trança firme e longa.

- - -

Devagar e serenamente, ele caminhava pela floresta escura. O sol ainda jazia no topo do céu, contudo, as folhagens densas das árvores ao seu redor impediam que a luz chegasse até seu interior. Sesshoumaru não parecia se importar com o fato, não cessando o ritmo dos passos, e mantendo a expressão fria e o olhar obstinado. Quem o analisasse por alguns longos minutos, poderia inclusive dizer que estava tenso e ansioso.

Delicadamente, ele afastou alguns arbustos do caminho, caminhando mais alguns passos e parando de frente a uma antiga árvore robusta. Passou a fitá-la de modo inquieto, como a esperar impacientemente que algo acontecesse. Pareceu se passar alguns longos instantes até que qualquer acontecimento significativo realmente ocorresse. Inexplicavelmente, um rosto tortuoso e decrépito começou a surgir no centro do tronco robusto.

- Achei que já não o veria depois de nossa última conversa, Sesshoumaru. – começou a face, abrindo os olhos inexpressivos – Vejo que meus conselhos surtiram algum efeito... – continuou, observando o braço esquerdo do youkai, agora intacto.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio.

- Veio agradecer a minha ajuda? – indagou, de forma sarcástica.

- Preciso de respostas, Bokuseno. – retrucou o youkai de cabelos prateados, observando atentamente o rosto inexpressivo.

Uma risada grotesca ecoou pela floresta.

- Seu pai devia ter-lhe ensinado boas maneiras, príncipe das terras do Oeste.

- Não brinque comigo, youkai. Tenho perguntas, e quero respostas concretas desta vez! – disse Sesshoumaru, mostrando impaciência.

- O que quer agora? – indagou a face.

- Há algo de estranho acontecendo em minhas terras... – começou, soltando um suspiro frustrado – Quero saber o que está acontecendo comigo, e quero respostas imediatas!

Um silêncio mórbido e incômodo pousou sobre os dois youkais, sendo quebrado após alguns longos minutos.

- Você exala a apreensão, youkai... – soltou um riso de desdém – Vejo em seus olhos que se preocupa com algo mais além de suas terras e seus sonos mal dormidos.

Sesshoumaru pareceu surpreso por um instante, entretanto, voltou à expressão frígida de antes após frações de segundo.

- O que sabe sobre meus sonhos?

- Nada sei sobre o que acontecerá a você, Sesshoumaru.

- Já lhe disse que não quero brincadeiras, Bokuseno! Diga-me o que está acontecendo nas terras do Oeste! – ordenou-lhe, com a voz firme.

Bokuseno riu-se, observando atentamente os nervos irritados de Sesshoumaru lhe saltarem das têmporas.

- Ora, Sesshoumaru... Já tem o que queria! Naraku está morto, você tem seu braço esquerdo de volta e conquistou o poder absoluto das terras do Oeste. O que mais pode um youkai desejar?

Silêncio.

- Talvez tenha finalmente encontrado o verdadeiro significado das palavras de seu pai... – continuou Bokuseno, ignorando a expressão irritada de Sesshoumaru – Há algo que queira proteger, jovem príncipe?

- Responda youkai! Ou não serei tão paciente quanto da última vez! – esbravejou Sesshoumaru, levando as mãos à Toukijin.

Mais uma vez, Bokuseno gargalhou, parecendo não sentir medo das ameaças do youkai de cabelos prateados.

- Sempre achando que o mundo gira ao seu redor, não é mesmo Sesshoumaru? – indagou, mirando diretamente os olhos do youkai – Sinto dizer-lhe que está errado, se pensa que você ou seu castelo serão afetados. Apenas estão no caminho dele.

- A quem se refere?

- Seu pai o mencionou a mim uma vez. Um youkai bastante incomum, devo dizer. Fazia acordos estranhos com os humanos de diversos vilarejos.

- Humanos? – indagou Sesshoumaru, franzindo o cenho.

- Sim. Tudo o que sei é que este youkai não tem a capacidade de se reproduzir com a fêmea de sua espécie, por isso se utiliza das fêmeas humanas. O resultado, no entanto, não é um hanyou, e sim um youkai completo.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo?! – Sesshoumaru estava mais uma vez irritado com as delongas de Bokuseno, parecia que atacaria o youkai a qualquer momento.

- Já disse, jovem príncipe, que você está apenas em seu caminho! É um youkai muito poderoso, e certamente que não está lhe atingindo propositalmente. Só o que ele busca é a preservação de sua espécie, e isso nada tem a ver com você.

Sesshoumaru suspirou com desdém, dando as costas a Bokuseno e pondo-se a caminhar na direção oposta.

- É tudo por hoje, youkai. Mas não pense que sairá ileso se algo interromper mais uma vez a rotina de minhas terras, fui claro? – indagou, sem cessar os passos serenos.

Tudo o que ele recebeu em resposta foi a risada sarcástica de Bokuseno, não se dando ao trabalho de voltar até lá para lhe dar a lição que merecia. Apenas continuou sua caminhada de volta as suas terras, perdendo-se em pensamentos e deixando que seus pés o guiassem até o castelo.

Em sua mente, sempre ativa, ele remoia a conversa sem muito significado que acabara de travar com o youkai. Sentia apenas raiva por não ter um motivo suficiente para exterminar aquele que se atrevia a invadir suas terras. Suspirou, frustrado, e resolveu esquecer o assunto pelo momento. Apenas continuou a dar seus passos vagarosos na mesma direção de onde viera, deixando que sua consciência lhe traísse novamente, ao buscar a imagem da figura sorridente que certamente estaria a sua espera quando regressasse.

- - -

- Pare! – gritou ela, sentando-se subitamente.

Tentou amenizar a respiração, mas o ar entrava e saía de seus pulmões com uma velocidade incontrolável. Levou a mão direita ao peito arfante, enquanto enxugava o suor da testa com a esquerda. Tentou focalizar o ambiente onde se encontrava, mas a visão estava turva e seus olhos teimavam em recusar-se a obedecê-la. Obstinadamente, Rin arrastou-se até a beirada da cama, apoiando um dos braços no móvel ao lado e procurando levantar-se. Contudo, no momento em que seus pés tocaram o chão, seu corpo desabou sem força alguma para manter-se, levando junto a xícara de chá, um livro grosso e pesado e uma pequena lamparina apagada.

Assustada com a falta súbita de energia, Rin não pôde evitar algumas lágrimas salgadas que lhe escorreram pelo rosto suado. Com muita dificuldade, ela conseguiu se sentar ao lado da cama, apoiado o rosto no colchão e procurando estabilizar as funções do corpo. Tão logo havia se restabelecido, sentiu a pontada aguda nas têmporas e aquelas vozes conhecidas lhe invadiram a mente mais uma vez naquela noite.

"_- Não posso fazer isso! E não vou deixar que você faça! – gritava a mulher, tentando conter as lágrimas."_

A imagem conhecida de uma mulher alta e de longos cabelos negros e olhos tão castanhos e profundos quanto os seus, invadiu-lhe a mente conturbada.

- Chega! – gritou com desespero, levando as mãos à cabeça e pondo-se a derramar mais e mais lágrimas.

"_- Prefere vê-la morta então?! – desta vez um homem gritou, parecendo perturbado – Você já deve saber que ela não vai durar muito neste vilarejo!"_

Pôde ver a imagem do homem com clareza, que discutia descontroladamente com a mulher.

"_- Mudemos de vilarejo então! Eu não ligo... Não me importo de deixar minha família! Só não quero perdê-la... Deve haver algum jeito!_

_- E acha que me deixarão sair daqui com tudo que estamos devendo, mulher?! Pare para pensar... Essa é a nossa única maneira de prolongar a existência dela! Ou prefere vê-la nas mãos daqueles homens imundos que nos vieram cobrar os impostos ontem?! – bradou o homem, ainda irritado."_

O que eram aquelas imagens afinal?! Via a mulher de pé, à frente de um homem de cabelos grisalhos e a barba por fazer, ambos discutindo incessantemente, como a decidir algo importante. O lugar de onde observava era pequeno e escuro, não lhe proporcionando uma visão muito adequada. O que era aquilo? Estava escondendo-se de alguém ou alguma coisa? Sentiu a pontada mais forte e as vozes começaram a se misturar, todos na sua mente falavam de uma vez, ensurdecendo seus pensamentos. As imagens começaram a se misturar e a aparecer mais rápida e desordenadamente. Desesperada, Rin enterrou os dedos pelos fios negros, puxando as mechas que agarrava na tentativa de amenizar a dor, mas era em vão. As vozes continuavam a gritar e as imagens teimavam em aparecer.

Sem saber o que fazer, ela gritou alta e dolorosamente, apoiando-se no colchão e obrigando o corpo a permanecer em pé. Cambaleou até a penteadeira e tentou focalizar sua imagem no espelho. Só o que conseguia ver era um borrão pálido, enquanto mais e mais figuras estranhas apareciam diante dela, gritando, discutindo e chorando por algum motivo desconhecido. Mesmo balançando a cabeça repetidas vezes, as imagens não iam embora, e a dor persistia a cada movimento seu. Sua visão continuava embaçada, o que lhe contribuía para aumentar o desespero que crescia em seu peito. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?!

Mais uma vez ela sentiu as pernas amolecerem, entretanto não se deu por vencida. Tentou apanhar a moringa para refrescar o rosto, mas acabou por derramar todo o conteúdo no chão, não esquecendo do recipiente de barro, que se espatifou contra o piso de madeira. A pontada lancinante lhe atingiu as têmporas mais uma vez, e Rin não conseguiu segurar o corpo entorpecido pela dor. A garota caiu de joelhos, ainda com uma das mãos na cabeça, ela abafou um grito de dor, rastejando-se até a saída do quarto e apoiando-se na parede para se levantar novamente. Esperou mais alguns segundos até que se sentisse segura, e empurrou a porta, sentindo a brisa do corredor atingir-lhe o rosto já extremamente pálido. Calmamente, Rin inspirou fundo, podendo notar a diferença agradável que a brisa noturna lhe proporcionara.

As vozes transformaram-se em sussurros, e as imagens deixaram de povoar sua mente dolorida. Sentindo uma imensa onda de alívio, ela recusou-se a sair do lugar por longos minutos, apenas tentando relaxar depois de tudo o que acontecera.

- Deuses! Rin, querida, você está bem? – indagou uma voz doce de algum lugar do lado de fora – Por Kami, você está tão pálida...

- Estou bem... Está tudo bem agora. – respondeu a esmo, levando uma mão à testa e enxugando as gotículas de suor – Desculpe-me pelo barulho.

- Bem?! – exclamou a voz, agora mais próxima – O que houve com seu quarto, Rin-chan?!

- Não houve nada! Já disse que estou bem! – retrucou, desejando ter pronunciado as palavras com mais convicção do que de fato fizera.

- Olhe-se no espelho, minha jovem! Você está mais branca do que o quimono de Sesshoumaru-sama! – rebateu a voz de alguma mulher que já deveria estar às costas dela, arrumando a bagunça do quarto.

Rin suspirou calmamente, ainda de olhos fechados, tentando amenizar as batidas falhadas de seu coração e enxugar o suor frio que lhe escorria pelo rosto.

- Deixe-me em paz! Já disse que estou ótima... Foi... Apenas um pesadelo! – bradou, desta vez bem mais convincente que antes – Já pedi desculpas pelo inconveniente, agora por favor, me deixe sozinha... – completou, finalmente abrindo as pálpebras e tentando focalizar o corredor.

Sua visão pareceu bastante solícita desta vez, não demorando a mostrar o chão de madeira, o jardim do pátio e a figura de Sesshoumaru, parado a alguns passos da entrada de seu quarto. Rin pareceu ainda mais assustada do que há poucos minutos atrás, observando a figura de seu senhor sem conseguir pronunciar palavra alguma.

- Pode ir deitar-se, Fuyuki. – ordenou Sesshoumaru, com a mesma voz autoritária de sempre.

- Ainda acho que ela deveria tomar um chá, meu senhor... Veja como está branca... – dizia a mulher, aparecendo no campo de visão de Rin e tocando-lhe a face com as mãos velhas e enrugadas – E como está fria!

- Eu cuido disso, Fuyuki... Vá se deitar. – disse Sesshoumaru, ainda totalmente inexpressivo.

A figura envelhecida da youkai assentiu e logo já estava caminhando pelo corredor, de volta ao seu quarto.

- Não queria incomodar ninguém, Sesshoumaru-sama. – começou Rin, observando os longos cabelos alaranjados de Fuyuki balançarem com a brisa noturna – Principalmente, não queria incomodar o senhor! Gomen nasai! – completou, baixando a cabeça em uma pequena reverência.

Não houve resposta. Rin apenas continuou de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, tentando decifrar o que seu senhor estaria pensando dela naquele momento. Provavelmente que era alguma humana maluca e intolerável, que se atrevera a incomodá-lo no meio da noite. Soltou um suspiro cansado, voltando a observá-lo, desta vez com a feição um tanto mais decidida.

- Estou bem, agora. – disse, tentando convencer a figura inexpressiva de Sesshoumaru – O senhor... O senhor pode voltar a descansar agora. Deve estar cansado por causa da viagem! – complementou, forçando um sorriso.

- Você tem mentido muitas vezes para mim ultimamente, Rin. – disse o youkai, com a voz séria.

Rin não respondeu, apenas ficou a fitá-lo com a expressão confusa.

- Meu senhor... Eu—

- Você não está bem... E o que aconteceu não foi apenas um simples pesadelo... O que está acontecendo? – indagou de forma decidida.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Não está acontecendo nada! Eu não estou mentindo! Estou bem, estou bem mesmo! – respondeu, afastando-se da parede e procurando sustentar o corpo na tentativa de convencer Sesshoumaru.

Surpreendentemente, suas pernas começaram a formigar, até amolecerem por completo. A visão tornou-se turva novamente, e seus joelhos dobraram involuntariamente. Sentiu que a linha tênue de sua consciência iria se romper a qualquer momento, mas não iria desmaiar agora! Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, levando uma das mãos ao rosto e afastando algumas mechas negras. Abruptamente, ela se deu conta de onde estava: nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

- Gomen nasai... – murmurou, mais uma vez decepcionada por não ter atingido o tom desejado.

Sesshoumaru apenas a observava, segurando o tronco de Rin delicadamente, ele podia sentir o cheiro das lágrimas que ela derramara. A idéia de estar se preocupando com ela o enervava, mas o orgulho não fora grande o suficiente para afastar sua inquietação desta vez. Antes que pudesse impedir a si mesmo, levou a mão livre até o rosto pálido de Rin, tocando-lhe a face com uma delicadeza que Rin julgara inexistente em seu senhor. Logo, Sesshoumaru notou a temperatura fria em que ela se encontrava, tentando imaginar o que afinal havia acontecido para deixar Rin no presente estado. Jurou a si mesmo que poderia matar o primeiro que surgisse diante dele naquele momento, tal era o sentimento de impotência que reinava dentro dele. Por que ela se recusava a contar a verdade?

- O que houve? – indagou, mostrando um tom mais carinhoso na voz.

Rin fitou os olhos dourados dele por um instante, até descobrir o que já sabia há muito tempo: não poderia mentir.

- De fato foi um pesadelo... – respondeu, a voz ainda rouca e fraca – Algumas vozes e imagens aleatórias estão teimando em me acordar a noite... E minha cabeça dói mais a cada sonho. – disse, por fim, tentando levantar-se, mas percebendo que não tinha forças.

- O que bebeu para dormir esta noite? – indagou ele, serrando as pálpebras.

- Nada... – mentiu novamente, baixando os olhos.

- Rin... – bradou, em tom de aviso.

- Um chá que Yasu me preparou. Ela disse que iria me ajudar a relaxar... – confessou, como se fosse uma criança a contar a travessura para o adulto.

Um silêncio pairou sobre os dois, fazendo com que Rin se lembrasse de onde estava e deixando-a embaraçada. Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, apenas ficou remoendo o acontecimento daquela noite, no intuito de entender o que estava acontecendo com Rin. Estranhamente, parecia não se importar em estar segurando a jovem em seus braços, acabando por apreciar a situação por uma fração de segundos. Mas logo seu coração frio tratou de lembrá-lo das origens de Rin, obrigando-o a adquirir o semblante inexpressivo novamente.

Sem deixar de lado a preocupação que ainda parecia controlá-lo de alguma forma, Sesshoumaru se levantou, levando Rin junto com ele em seu colo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – murmurou ela, confusa – Para onde o senhor está me levando?

Não houve resposta.

Rin permaneceu a observar o caminho que seu senhor seguia. Não! Era simplesmente inconcebível! Ele não faria isso, não o Sesshoumaru que ela conhecia. Mas, se ele jamais faria, por que então estava fazendo?! Espere! Ela só poderia estar sonhando. Sim, estava confusa demais para assimilar o caminho que seu senhor seguia. Mas seus olhos não estavam pregando-lhe uma peça, como antes ela achava. Segundos mais tarde, e Sesshoumaru abria a porta de seu quarto.

- Sesshoumaru-sama—

- Fique aqui até que seu quarto esteja devidamente arrumado. – disse, parecendo alheio ao que estava fazendo.

Sem delongas, o youkai de cabelos prateados depositou a jovem sobre o colchão macio, pondo-se a observá-la por alguns instantes.

- Yasu virá ficar com você esta noite. – disse, virando-se na direção da saída e pondo-se a caminhar.

- Aonde... Aonde o senhor vai à uma hora dessas?! – indagou Rin, fazendo menção de levantar-se para ir atrás dele.

Sesshoumaru virou-se rapidamente, lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação. Inexplicavelmente, não fora o suficiente para deter Rin, que continuou a preparar-se para colocar-se de pé.

- Já disse para ficar aqui! – ordenou, desta vez mais rudemente.

- Não! Não quero... Não quero dormir novamente! – retrucou, apoiando-se à parede ao lado da cama e tentando se equilibrar.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu imóvel, remoendo a possibilidade de a garota despencar novamente. Algo dentro dele queria correr imediatamente de encontro a ela, mas o outro continuava a dizer para que simplesmente virasse as costas e saísse do aposento.

- Não vou ficar aqui sozinha! – disse Rin decidida, tirando Sesshoumaru de seus devaneios.

- Yasu virá para lhe fazer companhia. – rebateu pacientemente.

- Onegai, Sesshoumaru-sama... – pediu, com os olhos marejados – Não me deixe... – disse, dando alguns passos na direção dele e subitamente levando as mãos trêmulas ao rosto ainda pálido.

Antes que atingisse o chão, contudo, sentiu-se nos braços do youkai mais uma vez. Instintivamente, agarrou-lhe o quimono branco, enterrando a cabeça no peito de Sesshoumaru, e pondo-se a chorar com vontade, soluçando e entornando lágrimas dolorosas e cansadas.

Sesshoumaru fora definitivamente pego de surpresa, não podendo maquinar nenhuma outra reação se não aquela; abraçando Rin e deixando que ela finalmente amenizasse a confusão de sua mente. Mais uma vez o orgulho não fora o suficiente e, mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria depois, Sesshoumaru apenas ficou ali, amparando uma humana pela primeira vez em toda a sua existência. "Não é apenas uma humana! É Rin!", gritou uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça teimosa.

- Onegai... – dizia ela, entre os soluços – Onegai...

- Não vou deixá-la, Rin. – disse sem pensar, tentando suavizar o desespero da púbere.

- Não! – continuou ela, soluçando cada vez mais – Onegai, Sesshoumaru-sama! – dizia, apertando o quimono entre as mãos fracas – Não quero que ele me leve! Não deixe que ele me leve! Onegai...

- - -

**Oi pessoal! (acena freneticamente)**

**Esse é o meu primeiro trabalho com InuYasha e, sabe, eu não tenho certeza se fiz um trabalho satisfatório (sorriso amarelo). Não será uma história muito longa – eu acho – por ser a primeira vez que faço algo diferente das minhas originais...**

**Bem, como vocês puderam notar no resumo e agora lendo o primeiro capítulo, há algum segredinho no passado da nossa adorada Rin, e o estúpido do Sesshoumaru ainda não descobriu o que é! O próximo capítulo já está em andamento, e eu gostaria muitíssimo de receber os comentários de vocês para que me digam se eu devo queimar toda a história ou continuar a escrever pra ver no que dá... (sorriso maroto)**

**Agradeço a Rin-chan pela paciência colossal na hora de me ajudar a postar, e a você que leu a minha tentativa de fanfic e que agora irá deixar uma review... CERTO?! (ameaçando com um bastão de baseball)**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo... Ja ne! (acenando freneticamente)**


	2. O senhor de cabelos negros

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Dedicado à Rin-chan, que passou de mera conhecida a uma amiga especial em alguns poucos dias.**

**Aviso: Bem, não sei se é a dúvida de todos, mas uma das leitoras teve curiosidade em saber o significado do nome da história, então cá está ele: Seishin no Akuma significa Demônio da Mente.**

**Também é possível encaixar Demônio da Alma, e vocês descobrirão o por quê quando terminarem de ler a história... (sorriso maroto) Divirtam-se!**

- - -

**Seishin no Akuma**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capítulo segundo**

**O senhor de cabelos negros.**

Não queria mover-se. Sentia-se tão confortável e aquecida que tinha a certeza de poder continuar ali pelo resto da vida. Inspirou profundamente contra os lençóis, sentindo aquele aroma suave e cítrico lhe adentrar as narinas delicadas. Sorriu.

Vagarosamente levou as mãos até os olhos, tentando espantar o sono do rosto e finalmente despertar. O processo levou alguns breves instantes a ser concluído, dando tempo para que ela se espreguiçasse e bocejasse incontáveis vezes. Sentando-se ainda a contra gosto, ela pôs-se a observar as redondezas, como a tentar convencer a si mesma de que estava realmente ali.

- Ohayo, Rin-chan...

Sentiu-se inteiramente decepcionada por um minuto. Esperava ouvir a voz de um outro alguém.

- Ohayo, Yasu! – respondeu, sorrindo-lhe.

Mesmo não atendendo as suas expectativas, a companhia lhe era de extremo agrado, não podendo impedi-la de sorrir abertamente.

- Sente-se melhor esta manhã? – indagou, observando atentamente a figura de Rin.

- Hai! Arigatou por ficar a noite toda comigo... – respondeu, baixando os olhos.

Notou a risada abafada da youkai, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

- Se não a conhecesse bem, ficaria chateada pela sua decepção!

- Ah... Gomen nasai, Yasu! Eu... – tentou explicar-se, mas era em vão.

- Ora, senhorita Rin! Não precisa mentir para mim... Sei muito bem quem esperava encontrar aqui esta manhã. – disse, lançando-lhe um olhar provocativo.

Rin enrubesceu imediatamente, voltando a baixar os olhos para os lençóis.

- Eu deveria saber que ele jamais—

- Errado! – interrompeu-a Yasu – Ele chamou-me há apenas algumas horas... – disse, observando o rosto de Rin tornar-se ainda mais avermelhado.

Ouvira bem? Ou ainda estaria dormindo? Seu senhor ficara ao seu lado, durante a noite toda. Sentiu o rosto queimar e, por maior que fosse sua vontade, não pôde evitar um sorriso.

- Hai, Rin-chan. Ele não se atreveu a sair do seu lado durante toda a noite... Apenas com a chegada do amanhecer ele mandou chamar-me e saiu para tratar de alguns assuntos.

- É mesmo verdade o que me diz, Yasu? – indagou, levando os olhos de encontro aos da youkai.

Ela sorriu carinhosamente.

- Eu mentiria a você em troca de que? – retrucou, observando o enorme sorriso que provavelmente continuaria estampado no rosto da menina pelo resto do dia.

- - -

- Mas... Sesshoumaru-sama... – tentava conter a raiva e a decepção na voz, no entanto parecia impossível esconder a derradeira vontade de contestar suas ordens – Por que me pede uma tarefa tão... Insignificante?

Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar de puro desdém. "Por que você é insignificante, Jyaken!", pensou, deixando a frase guardada na garganta para que não provocasse ainda mais a figura raivosa do servo.

- Apenas faça o que lhe mandei, Jyaken! – limitou-se a responder, demonstrando extrema impaciência na voz.

- Hai, meu senhor... – respondeu a criaturinha verde, soltando um suspiro desanimado e fazendo uma exagerada reverência.

Alienado às reclamações de Jyaken, Sesshoumaru deu as costas ao youkai sapo e pôs-se a caminhar novamente pelos corredores do castelo. A brisa matutina estava fresca e agradável, arejando o pátio e amenizando o clima quente do verão. A movimentação ainda era moderada, haja vista o horário do dia. Sesshoumaru apreciou o silêncio do local, aproveitando para colocar os acontecimentos em ordem e matutar alguma solução para os problemas que o rodeavam. Havia uma parte, uma grande parte, dele que condenava suas ações da noite anterior, enquanto a outra apenas preocupava-se em encontrar um motivo para o desespero visível de Rin. O que estaria causando o distúrbio da púbere? E o que os pesadelos dela tinham a ver com os dele? Por que raios estava pensando nisso ainda?

"Por que você se preocupa com ela, seu estúpido!", ouviu sua consciência gritar-lhe como resposta, não podendo evitar um sorriso. Estaria mesmo com medo que algo acontecesse a ela? "Não! Talvez me importe com ela... Mas não a ponto de me tornar um fraco! Este Sesshoumaru não teme a nada!", teimou seu coração enregelado, fazendo com que o sorriso simplesmente morresse em seus lábios rosados.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? – indagou a velha youkai pela terceira vez.

- O que quer Fuyuki?! – respondeu finalmente, bastante irritado pela interrupção.

- Gomen nasai, meu senhor... Mas gostaria de saber se a pequena Rin já está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou, baixando os olhos para o chão.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Simplesmente se esquecera de ver como a jovem estava. Seria mais sensato dizer que não queria ir até lá depois do que acontecera, o orgulho o impedia de chegar a menos de dez passos da porta do quarto.

- Preciso sair novamente... Diga ao general para reforçar a proteção do castelo e que mande alguns youkais para inspecionar a floresta. Matem qualquer um que se aproximar! – ordenou, dando as costas à youkai e caminhando pelo corredor em direção a saída.

- Como queira, meu senhor... – respondeu ela, ainda com a expressão assustada no rosto enrugado.

"Não seria mais fácil entrar naquele quarto e perguntar a ela o que houve?!", pensou a youkai de cabelos alaranjados, soltando um suspiro irritado, virando e pondo-se a caminhar na direção do aposento onde Rin havia passado a noite.

- - -

- Por Kami! Quer fazer o favor de desaparecer, Jyaken?! – exclamou Fuyuki, lançando um olhar bastante aborrecido ao servo.

Jyaken suspirou e fechou os olhos pacientemente.

- Sesshoumaru-sama me ordenou que não deixasse Rin sozinha... E é o que pretendo fazer! – dizia, segurando firmemente o precioso bastão de duas cabeças e mantendo o semblante calmo.

- Eu sei o que Sesshoumaru-sama pediu, Jyaken-sama... Mas eu gostaria muito de conversar com Yasu e Fuyuki a sós... – começou Rin, abaixando para ficar da altura do youkai – Você poderia esperar lá fora, por favor?

O youkai soltou um longo suspiro cansado, para depois abrir os olhos placidamente e fitar o rosto alvo da menina que esperava por sua resposta.

- Não. – disse, permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

Rin inspirou e expirou várias vezes, tentando manter a calma.

- Jyaken... Você está deixando a senhorita Rin ainda pior! – começou Yasu, dando uma piscadela para a púbere – Não vê que ela não pode ficar se esforçando?!

- Hai! Yasu tem razão! Veja só como ela está pálida! – completou Fuyuki – Se Rin passar mal novamente eu mesma direi ao Sesshoumaru-sama que foi culpa sua!

- Minha?! – Jyaken se espantou – Mas o que eu fiz agora?!

- Está deixando a senhorita Rin nervosa... – Yasu respondeu.

- Hai, Jyaken-sama... Eu já até posso sentir meu corpo perdendo as energias... – Rin dramatizou, levando uma mão ao rosto de modo a parecer que iria desmaiar.

- Está bem, está bem! Eu saio! – ele cedeu, saindo do quarto e virando-se para dizer mais alguma coisa.

Infelizmente, a porta se fechou antes mesmo que pudesse pronunciar alguma palavra.

- Mulheres... – sussurrou para si, caminhando pelo corredor com a cara emburrada.

Assim que Jyaken se retirou, Rin soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e sentou-se de volta na cama. Sentia os olhares curiosos de Yasu e Fuyuki sobre si, o que a fez corar ligeiramente.

- Sente-se melhor, pequena? – indagou Fuyuki, aproximando-se dela e tocando-lhe a testa.

- Hai. – respondeu simplesmente, não desmanchando o sorriso de felicidade.

Yasu e Fuyuki se entreolharam.

- Tente disfarçar mais, Rin-chan... – Yasu sugeriu, rindo – Parece que viu passarinho verde!

Rin gargalhou novamente.

- Eu diria um pássaro alto, bonito e de penas prateadas... – Fuyuki complementou, servindo o chá que havia trazido em uma delicada xícara de cerâmica.

- Eu sabia que um dia ele seria dobrado! – Yasu comentou, recebendo a xícara com chá – Só não esperava que fosse por uma humana...

- Devo concordar com você... – Fuyuki assentiu com a cabeça, entregando a outra xícara à Rin.

- Parem com isso! Sesshoumaru-sama não foi dobrado e nunca será... Ele apenas quis retribuir um favor... – comentou a jovem, sorvendo um gole do chá.

- Favor?! – as duas youkais indagaram, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Rin observou a expressão gozada com que as duas ficaram, não evitando um sorriso divertido.

- Hai... A primeira vez que encontrei Sesshoumaru-sama, ele estava muito ferido por conta de uma batalha com o meio-irmão. – fez uma pausa para tomar mais um gole de chá – Mesmo sabendo que ele era um youkai, eu não deixei de ajudá-lo... Estou certa de que ele apenas quis pagar-me o favor!

- Rin... Não me faça rir! – Yasu começou, balançando a cabeça para os lados – Sesshoumaru-sama não estava com cara de quem havia cobrado um favor quando saiu daqui!

- Ele não gosta de humanos, Yasu... É por isso que ele jamais teria qualquer tipo de relacionamento comigo! – retrucou ela, mirando o líquido na xícara.

- Minha querida... Sesshoumaru-sama pode ser orgulhoso, egocêntrico, grosso, um pouco mimado e bastante cabeça dura... – Fuyuki dizia, erguendo um dedo da mão idosa a cada adjetivo citado – Mas definitivamente, ele não é mentiroso!

- Concordo! Sesshoumaru-sama se preocupa com você, Rin-chan! – Yasu completou, vendo o sorriso que começava a surgir novamente no rosto da jovem.

Infelizmente, tão rápido o sorriso se formou, ele desapareceu. Rin suspirou, tristonha.

- Quanto mais alto é o sonho... Mais alta é a queda... – disse, olhando para as duas com o olhar deprimido.

- Então nunca deixe de sonhar... – retrucou Fuyuki, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

Rin sorriu abertamente desta vez. Já não mais se lembrava como era bom ter sempre alguém para contar quando estava triste. Mesmo sabendo que era a única humana naquele castelo, ela agradecia todos os dias por ter sempre amigos tão compreensivos e carinhosos. Sim, sem dúvida que seria muito feliz se pudesse morar ali pelo resto de sua vida.

"No que está pensando?! Não seja ingênua, Rin!", gritou-lhe a voz do pensamento, empenhando-se em desfazer a expressão de esperança que lhe regia a face.

- Eu cansei de esperar sempre pelo impossível... – ela suspirou, bebendo o resto do conteúdo da xícara.

- Então pare de esperar! Faça o impossível para conseguir também... – disse Yasu, dando-lhe uma piscadela animadora.

Rin sorriu.

- O que seria de mim sem vocês?

- Talvez alguma garotinha muito solitária a vagar pela floresta... – Yasu brincou, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo e olhando o teto.

Fuyuki riu da atitude da outra.

- Você poderá sempre contar conosco, Rin. – parou um instante e continuou – Mas quando não pudermos lhe dar total atenção, sabe que tem Sesshoumaru-sama para nos substituir não é?

Rin suspirou.

- Onegai, Fuyuki... Ignore-me!

Todas riam divertidas pelo comentário de Rin, quando uma batida na porta as interrompeu bruscamente.

- Acho que já passou tempo suficiente não?! – a voz de Jyaken soou do lado de fora.

- Não! – as três gritaram em uníssono.

- - -

- Rin! – gritava o servo esverdeado enquanto forçava as pequenas pernas a acompanharem o ritmo da garota, que corria por entre as folhagens verdes – Volte aqui menina! Não brinque comigo sua humana irritante!

- Ora! Vamos Jyaken-sama... Seja mais rápido! – gritava ela em resposta, não demonstrando muita dificuldade em despistar o youkai que a seguia.

Ainda que o clima fosse bastante quente, as árvores mostravam-se muito solícitas em manterem-se sempre verdes e vivas, abrigando os visitantes do sol. As flores percorriam todo o caminho do jardim variando as cores desde o branco límpido até o azul mais escuro. Caminhar por entre as árvores daquele horto não apenas fazia bem à mente, como também era um deleite aos olhos.

A beleza rica das pétalas e o verde das árvores não pareciam, contudo, chamar a atenção dos dois que corriam por entre o labirinto de troncos tortuosos. Rin e, embora nunca fosse admitir, Jyaken estavam se divertindo muito com a brincadeira. A púbere sempre procurando um jeito de despistar as curtas pernas do servo, enquanto o youkai não desistia de forçar o passo para apanhá-la. Gritavam, riam e provocavam um ao outro, em uma vã corrida para chegar a lugar algum.

- Já chega Rin! – esbravejou o servo, apoiando a figura cansada no bastão de duas cabeças.

- Está divertido, Jyaken-sama! – murmurou ela, surgindo detrás de um arbusto florido.

- Você não deveria estar aqui fora... Sesshoumaru-sama—

- Ordenou que eu permanecesse dentro do castelo, e o jardim não faz parte do lado de dentro... – repetiu, suspirando entediada.

- Exatamente! Agora venha... – disse, virando-se para voltar à construção.

Rin bufou irritada.

- Jyaken-sama! Já faz dois dias que estou presa dentro daquele castelo! Não consigo ficar dentro dele por mais um segundo sequer! – retrucou, cruzando os braços.

- Pois ficará até que Sesshoumaru-sama volte e diga que pode sair... – rebateu, ainda caminhando e deixando Rin para trás.

A garota bufou novamente.

- Até parece àquela criança irritante e mimada que costumava viajar conosco! Você não é mais uma garotinha, Rin! Agora vamos...

- Não! – bateu o pé no gramado encoberto pelas pétalas – Já disse que vou ficar aqui fora! Como o senhor mesmo disse, eu não sou mais uma criança e sei muito bem cuidar de mim!

Jyaken virou-se com uma expressão irritada, pronto a rebater a afronta da jovem, mas, antes que pudesse abrir a boca, notou-se sozinho em meio às folhagens verdes e às flores coloridas.

- Rin? – indagou, olhando para os lados – Rin! Não faça isso comigo! – começou, com a voz chorosa – Se Sesshoumaru-sama chegar e souber que a deixei sozinha, ele por certo não irá me perdoar... Rin!

- Então não me deixe sozinha, Jyaken-sama... – retrucou ela, lançando a cabeça detrás de uma árvore e piscando para o youkai sapo.

- Ora sua... – esbravejou o servo, agitando o bastão de modo irritado e correndo atrás da menina novamente.

Rin não se lembrava de ter divertido-se tanto desde que chegara ao castelo. Engraçado que seus motivos de diversão eram sempre relacionados ao pobre Jyaken. Riu consigo mesma ao puxar pela memória o episódio em que deixara Jyaken perdido no labirinto que era o lado leste do jardim; o coitado levara o dia todo para conseguir sair de lá enquanto Rin apenas gargalhava do lado de fora à espera do youkai.

Mais uma vez ela riu consigo mesma por ter Jyaken como companhia nos dias maçantes que ficava trancada dentro do castelo. Estranho que uma garota como ela vivesse entre os youkais e tivesse um deles como sua melhor amiga. Pensando melhor, sua vida havia se tornado um tanto bizarra desde que conhecera Sesshoumaru. Nunca mais tivera contato com nenhum outro humano desde que chegaram às terras do Oeste e, embora fosse cedo para admitir, não sentia falta de nenhum da sua espécie. Depois do que lhe haviam feito, ela procurava manter distância de todos eles, preferindo abrigar-se com Sesshoumaru. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do youkai de cabelos prateados. Sim, adorava estar na companhia de seu senhor, muito embora soubesse que ele não pensava o mesmo.

- Já disse que é melhor voltarmos, Rin! Onde você se meteu agora?! – a voz de Jyaken a trouxe de volta de suas reflexões, alarmando-lhe pela proximidade que o youkai estava dela.

Tratou de ficar em absoluto silêncio para que não fosse encontrada. Mas tão logo prendeu a respiração, sentiu o nariz coçar. Olhou a sua volta e logo encontrou a razão da irritação: uma enorme aglomeração de flores amarelas com seus miolos fartos de pólen balançava com a brisa do verão. Comprimiu as feições do rosto na tentativa de não aspirar a causa de sua mais violenta alergia, mas de nada adiantou. Espirrou violentamente, levando as mãos ao nariz procurando impedir um ataque de espirros. Ouviu os passos rápidos do servo voltarem-se na sua direção e levantou-se rapidamente para engatinhar até o arbusto ao lado.

- Ah! – gritou ele, abrindo caminho por entre as folhagens e mirando o local vazio com uma expressão de vitória estampada no rosto verde – Rin?

Mais um espirro.

- Volte aqui agora! – ele gritou, virando-se para o lado e vendo os pés descalços da jovem arrastarem-se para o próximo arbusto farto de flores.

Outro espirro.

- Rin! Eu estou vendo você... Saia daí!

Uma seqüência ininterrupta de espirros se seguiu, fazendo o youkai arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Você ainda não me achou, Jyaken-sama! – a voz lhe saiu abafada pela mão que ainda se mantinha na frente do nariz vermelho – E eu não vou voltar!

Jyaken irritou-se.

- Está bem! Agora já basta! – imediatamente ele fincou a ponta inferior do bastão de duas cabeças no gramado e mirou em um arbusto farto.

A rajada de fogo queimou completamente todas as flores coloridas e as folhas verdes e orvalhadas, expondo a figura encolhida de uma Rin, com o nariz completamente vermelho e já um pouco inchado.

Jyaken arregalou os olhos perante a expressão da jovem.

- Kami! – começou com a voz chorosa – Se Sesshoumaru-sama descobre que eu lhe trouxe ao jardim e que deixei que sua alergia aflorasse—

- Pare com isso Jyaken-sama! Eu não preciso de uma redoma de cristal! – esbravejou ela, pondo-se de pé e exibindo as narinas entupidas e maiores que o comum.

- Vamos menina... Nós temos que—

Um estrondo insólito interrompeu a fala do youkai, desviando a atenção de ambos para os arvoredos atrás de Rin.

- Mas... O que—

Jyaken cerrou os olhos como se pudesse enxergar através das folhas, voltando-se logo depois para onde Rin supostamente deveria estar há um segundo atrás.

- Fique aqui Jyaken-sama! – ouviu a voz dela mais ao longe.

- Não! O que pensa que vai fazer, Rin?! Volte aqui! – gritava enquanto pulava irritado no mesmo lugar – Não faça isso comigo! Rin!

Embora os protestos de Jyaken ainda fossem nitidamente ouvidos, Rin procurou não dar muita atenção a eles, não cessando o caminhar ligeiro por entre os troncos das árvores. Nunca havia estado tão profundamente enfurnada no jardim do castelo e não saberia dizer para onde estava indo, caso alguém lhe perguntasse. Mesmo que seu coração começasse a bater mais rápido a cada passo e o furor do sangue lhe subisse à cabeça, ela não estava disposta a desistir. Não sabia explicar por que se sentia tão determinada a perseguir o som agudo que ouvira há alguns segundos atrás. Só sabia que precisava descobrir o que era o mais rápido possível, e por isso ela apressava as passadas largas a cada batida frenética de seu coração.

Foi com grande alívio que afastou um último galho de árvore e pôde enxergar um campo verdejante no horizonte ensolarado. Levou uma das mãos aos olhos até que as pupilas habituassem-se à luminosidade excessiva. Quando finalmente sentiu que poderia vasculhar o redor minuciosamente, Rin deu passos vagarosos de modo a sair completamente do alcance dos galhos das árvores e entrar em campo aberto. Mirou primeiramente o horizonte verde, levando as mãos à cintura e suspirando ela virou o rosto delicadamente até conseguir observar abertamente o lado direito. Deixou que os olhos se abrissem espontaneamente quando adquiriu uma expressão de desespero. Afinal, o que aqueles youkais estavam pensando em fazer?!

Viu quando todos os guardas da entrada do castelo armaram seus arcos com flechas flamejantes diante da ordem do general Isao. Rin sentiu-se momentaneamente orgulhosa por nunca ter sustentado uma simpatia por aquele youkai violento ao qual Sesshoumaru insistia em dar o cargo de general de seu exército. O que ele achava que estava fazendo ao atirar em uma carruagem de pessoas inocentes?!

Antes que pudesse pensar em agir, viu-se correndo na direção da cena, gritando a plenos pulmões para que parassem imediatamente aquela barbaridade. Não pretendia permitir que inocentes morressem apenas para satisfazer a alegria de Isao. Decidiu, durante o trajeto, que contaria a Sesshoumaru sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo no momento em que ele regressasse.

- Pare com isso Isao-sama! O que pensa que está fazendo?! – gritou com a voz esganiçada pela corrida, pondo-se entre os cavalos da carruagem e os youkais armados.

- Saia da frente sua humana irritante! Está atrapalhando meu serviço! – gritou ele em resposta, acenando para que os youkais não disparassem ainda.

Rin bufou raivosamente. "Que audácia! Quem ele pensa que é?!", indagou consigo mesma. "E quem você pensa que é?!", retrucou sua consciência atrevida.

- Pois não saio! O que essas pessoas fizeram para que vocês atirassem contra elas?! – indagou, erguendo o queixo pontudo em sinal de desafio.

A jovem pôde notar o general praguejar em voz baixa, cerrando os punhos e cravando as garras na palma da mão musculosa. Conteve o fôlego e quase recuou quando viu uma luz avermelhada surgir da mão fechada do general.

"Ele não faria isso... Faria?", perguntou a si mesma, lutando para não demonstrar a ponta de medo que começava a crescer em seu peito estufado.

- Rin... – começou ele novamente, fechando os olhos para não fitar a figura impertinente da menina – Sai do meu caminho!

- Não! – respondeu ela prontamente.

Antes que Isao ou Rin pudessem dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, uma figura masculina bastante imponente saltou da carruagem, caminhando lentamente na direção da menina. Rin olhou rapidamente para trás quando notou que alguém se aproximava e, surpresa, deparou-se com um homem de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanho-avermelhados que, embora a situação fosse um tanto calamitosa, mantinha o semblante calmo e relaxado.

- O que está havendo, senhorita? – indagou ele, dirigindo-se a Rin.

A jovem piscou algumas vezes até assimilar a pergunta.

- Nada... Eu... Sugiro que o senhor volte para a sua carruagem e saia dessa propriedade! Não vai gostar do que vai encontrar aqui! – explicou ela, gesticulando com as mãos à medida que falava.

- Gostaria muito de seguir o seu conselho... – murmurou, lançando um olhar aos youkais armados – Mas creio ser impossível! Minha esposa está passando muito mal e, visto que não imaginava fazer uma viagem assim tão longa, vim despreparado de mantimentos... – completou com certo pesar no olhar.

Rin suspirou. Ótimo! Não lhe faltava mais nada além de um homem insistente! Ou ele era cego ou muito estúpido para não perceber onde estava se metendo!

- É meu último aviso Rin! Saia da frente ou você morre junto! – a voz de Isao soou e Rin virou-se imediatamente para ele.

- Pois então mate-me! – rebateu com a voz mais corajosa que conseguiu – Quero ver o que vai dizer a Sesshoumaru-sama quando ele voltar e descobrir que me matou somente por estar entediado com o seu serviço sujo!

A jovem pode ver o rosto do youkai se contrair de ódio.

- Pois saiba que foi o seu precioso Sesshoumaru-sama quem me mandou fazer isso! As ordens são para matar qualquer um que se aproximar do castelo! – retorquiu ele, em tom vitorioso – Qualquer um!

- Este senhor e sua esposa estão apenas de passagem! Só peço que os deixe entrar por um instante para que a mulher possa descansar um minuto, ela não se sente bem! – suplicou Rin, apontando para o veículo.

Isao suspirou.

- Baixem as armas. – ordenou para os outros youkais – Parece que temos visitas.

- Mas... Senhor... Sesshoumaru-sama disse que—

- Eu sei o que ele disse, imbecil! Mas se me atrever a machucar aquela humana inútil sabe o que acontece conosco! – esbravejou Isao, praguejando internamente.

Rin sorriu alegre quando notou que tudo terminara bem e, virando-se para o estranho homem, explicou como chegar à entrada do castelo.

- Venha conosco, senhorita. – disse o homem, oferecendo-lhe a mão para que ela subisse na carruagem – Assim poderá nos explicar melhor sobre o que acaba de acontecer aqui.

Rin pareceu hesitar por alguns breves instantes. Olhou inúmeras vezes para a mão estendida do homem e depois para a carruagem atrás dele. Foi somente quando notou a figura enraivecida de Jyaken sair detrás das folhagens e correr na sua direção que ela resolveu tomar alguma atitude. Agarrou a mão dele decididamente e adentrou a carruagem.

- - -

- Rin-chan! O que você fez?! – Yasu adquiriu uma expressão incrédula ao observar a carruagem aproximar-se do castelo enquanto a figura sorridente de Rin surgia da pequena janela – Kami!

- Sesshoumaru-sama vai matá-la! – a voz de uma segunda criada irrompeu atrás de Yasu, que apenas continuou com o olhar fixo na cena que se seguia.

O veículo prateado e bastante refinado vinha ligeiramente, puxado por cavalos de grande porte que pareciam muito bem cuidados. O cocheiro vestia um quimono branco extremamente límpido e tinha a expressão mais alienada que Rin julgara ter visto. Assim que sentiu a carruagem parar de se movimentar, a púbere pulou para fora, sorrindo abertamente para Yasu.

- Rin-chan... – a youkai de cabelos dourados começou, olhando abobada para a púbere.

- Yasu, esta é Emi! – disse, ajudando uma jovem mulher de cabelos longos e negros e olhos castanho-escuros – Providencie um quarto para que ela possa repousar... Não se sente bem!

- Hai... – concordou Yasu ainda com os olhos arregalados e ajudando a mulher a caminhar – Mas, Rin-chan...

- Não se preocupe! – ela sorriu – Peça para Fuyuki providenciar alguns mantimentos para viagem... Akira-sama não pretende demorar muito! – completou sempre sorridente, enquanto o homem de longos cabelos negros descia atrás dela.

- Isso certamente criará conflitos... – murmurou Fuyuki aos ouvidos de Yasu.

- Ah! Que bom que está aqui, Fuyuki! – exclamou Rin virando-se para a velha youkai – Acompanhe Akira-sama para que ele lhe diga o que precisa para a viagem!

O homem sorriu solícito para a criada, ajeitando o quimono azul escuro que vestia e jogando uma mecha dos longos cabelos negros atrás dos ombros largos.

- Hai... – respondeu a youkai com o olhar abobado – Como quiser, Rin-chan...

Rin fez uma reverência em agradecimento, para depois adentrar o castelo e seguir para o quarto, onde poderia trocar o quimono sujo de terra e se refrescar do calor infernal que fazia lá fora. Soltando um suspiro de alívio, ela jogou-se na cama e pôs-se a pensar nos atos impensados que acabar de cometer. Ainda que fossem ações imprudentes, ela não conseguia achar que faria algo melhor por mais que ponderasse sobre a situação. Estufou o peito, orgulhosa de si, e sentou-se para então caminhar até a penteadeira e mirar a expressão de felicidade no espelho.

- Rin-chan? – uma voz soou do lado de fora – Está aí?

- Hai! Entre Yasu!

A porta correu para os lados e a figura serena da youkai adentrou o aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando até Rin. Yasu mirou seu rosto no espelho, direcionando o olhar sério até a figura sorridente da jovem humana e fixando-se na mesma. Passaram-se longos instantes que finalmente algumas palavras fossem ditas.

- Rin... Sabe que não é certo o que fez hoje! Não há razão para estar assim tão feliz, uma vez que não houve nada louvável em seus atos...

Rin desfez o sorriso e observou-a pelo espelho.

- Preferiria que os deixasse morrer pelas mãos de Isao-sama?! Aquele youkai violento não conhece limites! – exasperou-se.

Yasu suspirou em resposta, caminhando até o armário e puxando de dentro um quimono amarelo e bordado.

- Não... Sei que suas intenções foram as melhores, mas sabe muitíssimo bem que não deveria tê-los trazido para dentro do castelo! – dizia, ajudando Rin a se despir para trocar de vestimenta – E se forem ladrões? Já parou para pensar nisso?!

Rin gargalhou.

- E o que você acha que se atreveriam a fazer dentro de um castelo de youkais?! – indagou ela, vestindo o quimono amarelo – Aliás... Espero que tenha ouvido quando eu disse que os dois pretendem ficar por pouco tempo! Assim que a esposa sentir-se melhor, Akira-sama prometeu-me que iria embora! Ele também não quer criar problemas para mim...

Yasu suspirou novamente.

- Sei bem o que me disse! – confessou ajeitando o laço da roupa nas costas – O que ainda não descobri é como vamos fazer para controlar esse instinto de ajudar a todo ser vivo que cruza o seu caminho!

Rin sorriu com o comentário, virando-se para encarar Yasu assim que ela lhe ajeitou o quimono. Sem dizer coisa alguma, abraçou a amiga carinhosamente demorando certo tempo para soltar-lhe. Yasu permaneceu imóvel por certos segundos. Rin sempre lhe fora considerada uma boa amiga, mas nunca havia abraçado alguém antes! Relutante, ela retribuiu o gesto, sorrindo ao fazê-lo.

- Arigatou... Por estar ao meu lado mesmo que isso possa prejudicá-la... – murmurou Rin, encarando os olhos doces da amiga.

- Você ensinou muitas coisas a mim desde que veio para cá, Rin-chan! E, mesmo sendo uma youkai completa, aprendi a despertar o meu lado humano quando conheci você. – confidenciou, sorrindo-lhe também – Arigatou.

Ambas trocaram mais um abraço carinhoso antes de sentarem-se na cama para comentar o ocorrido.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que Isao-sama deixou você passar com a carruagem! – disse Yasu, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

- E nem eu! – Rin admitiu – Sabe que por um momento eu pensei que ele fosse atirar em mim também!

- Se fizesse isso, estaria assinando a própria sentença! Sesshoumaru-sama por certo que o faria em picadinhos! – Yasu sorriu.

Rin enrubesceu levemente. Era verdade que contava com a proteção de seu senhor, mas será mesmo que ele aceitaria tal afronta as suas ordens?! "Só resta esperar que ele chegue!", disse a si mesma, soltando um suspiro cansado.

- Ele não vai deixar barato...

- O que disse? – Rin indagou, voltando de seus devaneios.

- Isao-sama... Procure não cruzar com ele nos próximos dias! Ele não deixará barato o que fez hoje! – confessou com o olhar pesaroso.

- Sei disso! Mas você deveria ter visto a cara que ele fez quando teve que cancelar o ataque... – sorriu maldosamente, gargalhando em seguida.

Antes que Yasu pudesse dizer algo, uma batida frenética na porta interrompeu as duas.

- Sim? – indagou Rin, contendo o riso.

Outra batida frenética.

- Um segundo, Yasu. – levantando-se lentamente, Rin caminhou até a porta e abriu-a completamente.

Sem observar ninguém, ela instintivamente baixou os olhos para o chão, notando a figura verde de Jyaken, completamente sujo de terra e com alguns gravetos presos às vestes. O olhar repleto de raiva e frustração lhe dava um ar extremamente divertido.

- Jyaken-sama! – surpreendeu-se – Não esperava que conseguisse percorrer toda aquela distância em tão pouco tempo! – levou as mãos à boca, repreendendo-se pelo que tinha dito.

- Sua... Garotinha demoníaca! – o youkai esbravejou, sacudindo perigosamente o bastão de duas cabeças na tentativa de acertar Rin.

- Pare com isso Jyaken! – Yasu gritou, colocando-se entre o youkai verde e uma Rin assustada e divertida.

- Eu pego você desta vez, Rin! – ele pareceu não escutar, correndo em volta de Yasu na tentativa de alcançar Rin – Veja só o que você fez! Sua pirralha desastrada!

- Gomen ne, Jyaken-sama! Eu não fiz por mal! – gritava enquanto fugia.

Yasu empurrou Rin para fora do quarto, seguindo-a de perto enquanto checava a retaguarda para verificar a distância de Jyaken. Contudo, não era preciso utilizar-se dos olhos para saber que ele as perseguia incansavelmente. Seus gritou agudos ecoavam por todo o pátio do castelo, chamando a atenção dos outros.

- Para a cozinha, Rin-chan! Venha! – Yasu puxou-a pela manga do quimono, entrando em um corredor largo.

Não muitos passos depois, chegaram a um segundo pátio, quase tão igual quanto o anterior, se não fosse pelo tamanho; este era muito menor. Yasu virou-se imediatamente para a esquerda, ainda arrastando Rin pela manga longa do quimono e empurrando uma das portas brancas.

A imagem de diversas youkais cozinhando surgiu diante dos olhos de Rin. Desculpando-se pelo transtorno, ela continuou correndo no encalço de Yasu. Não demorou muito para que um Jyaken furioso surgisse na porta da cozinha e fincasse a ponta do bastão de duas cabeças no chão, soltando uma rajada de fogo. Rin e Yasu jogaram-se no chão para não serem atingidas.

- Está indo longe demais Jyaken-sama! – Rin gritou, levantando-se depressa.

- Sesshoumaru-sama saberá disso, Jyaken! Ele pediu para que você cuidasse de Rin, e não tentasse queimá-la viva! – Yasu completou assustada.

Jyaken pareceu não ouvir, tinha os olhos estranhamente vidrados na figura de Rin, segurando firmemente o bastão de duas cabeças em ambas as pequenas mãos verdes.

- Corra Rin-chan! Eu vou distraí-lo! – Yasu ordenou, deixando que Rin passasse a sua frente.

Sem maquinar nenhuma objeção a tempo, a púbere correu na direção indicada por Yasu. Logo ela chegou a mais uma porta e correu-a para o lado, adentrando a sala de jantar. Respirando ofegante e tentando imaginar o que diabos havia acontecido para que Jyaken agisse daquela forma estranha, Rin deu a volta na longa mesa de madeira escura e chegou a mais uma porta. Abriu-a de supetão e, antes que a atravessasse, pôde ouvir os gritos das youkai e o barulho de algumas panelas caindo no chão de madeira.

Sem esperar por mais som algum, Rin simplesmente correu e não olhou para trás. Passou mais uma vez pelo corredor e voltou ao pátio onde ficavam os aposentos. Olhou para os lados, tentando pensar em algum caminho a seguir. Certamente que não poderia voltar para seu quarto, seria o primeiro lugar que Jyaken a procuraria! Virou-se imediatamente para a direita, escutando mais alguns gritou vindos do outro lado do corredor. Sorteou uma dentre as muitas portas brancas e adentrou afobada no aposento escolhido.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou a observar a estrutura com a expressão pasma. Deu alguns passos para trás, assustada com o que havia acontecido há pouco, quando notou um perfume estranho no ar. Virou-se subitamente e deparou-se com Akira, que estava vestindo apenas a parte de baixo de seu quimono azul escuro. Instintivamente, Rin cobriu os olhos e corou, recostando-se à porta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, senhorita? – indagou ele, com a conhecida voz serena – Está pálida.

- Iie! – ela respondeu prontamente – Jyaken-sama enlouqueceu e eu apenas estou escondendo-me até que sua raiva passe...

Ele sorriu.

- Eu já vou indo! Não quero incomodar-lhe! – ela disse rapidamente, lançando um olhar furtivo por entre os dedos e vendo que ele já se encontrava devidamente vestido.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar aqui? – ele indagou, mirando docemente a figura encolhida de Rin.

- Eu... Acho melhor... – ela começou, gaguejando e virando-se para a porta no intuito de abri-la e desaparecer da visto do homem.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, entretanto, sentiu a mão firme dele segurando seu braço. Rin permaneceu estática, mal conseguindo respirar direito pelo toque repentino. Notou que ele a impediria de sair dali, qualquer que fosse o movimento que fizesse.

- Akira-sama... Onegai, eu—

Ele a interrompeu com um suspiro cansado.

- Tem sonhado ultimamente, Rin?

- - -

**Alou minhas crianças! (fazendo sinal de paz e amor)**

**Eu até pediria desculpas pela demora... Mas nem demorou tanto assim vai! Eu tive um pequeno surto de falta contínua de criatividade, que demorou severos dias para desaparecer! Gomen nasai, mas o capítulo ficou meia página menor que o anterior e, acima de tudo, está bem mais enrolado... **

**Mas nada que o final não compense né? (sorriso receoso)**

**Bem, bem, bem... O capítulo 3 ainda não foi iniciado, mas eu já tenho uma vasta idéia do que acontecerá nele. Não fiquem nervosos... (escondendo-se atrás da cadeira) daqui algumas semanas ele sai... Eu acho...**

**Mas vamos às respostas das reviews! Que devo dizer que foi o meu maior incentivo quando eu quase larguei de escrever isso aqui! Primeiramente obrigada a todos que leram, e continuem mandando suas opiniões pois saibam que é de extrema importância pra mim! (faz uma reverência exagerada)**

**Mai-chan: (olhinhos brilhando) Arigatou pelos elogios! Hai, sou iniciante sim. Como disse antes, eu só escrevia originais, até que alguém (apontando para Rin-chan) me convenceu a escrever InuYasha... **

**Garota! Visitei o teu profile! Sabia que eu também sou apaixonada por vampiros?! E um pouquinho romântica também (enrolando os cabelos no dedo). Ah! E eu jogo Vampiro: A máscara... Além de me chamar Samantha! O.O Isso já 'tá me assustando!**

**Arigatou mesmo por ter lido a minha humilde historinha! Adorei ler a sua opinião e, onegai, deixe outra review para que eu saiba se gostou desse capítulo!**

**Beijos... Ja ne!**

**Rin-chan: AMIGA!!! Você gostou mesmo?! Verdade verdadeira??? Que bom que gostou da dedicatória! (abraça)**

**Bem, esse capítulo 'tá meio enroladinho né... Mas deu pro gasto! Se não deu você vai ter que esperar pelo próximo que vai demorar certo tempo para ficar pronto... **

**Arigatou por estar lendo a minha fic (quase escrevendo o apelido da Rin-chan) ...amiga! ' Beijinhos pra ti! Ja ne!**

**Cath Black****: Ha! Minha querida! Diga-me quando o Sesshy NÃO é sexy! (rindo maliciosamente). Bem, eu fiz o possível pra manter as características psicológicas dele, fico feliz que tenha gostado do resultado! ;)**

**Arigatou pelos elogios! Mesmo, de verdade, a sua opinião é muito importante pra mim! Gomen nasai se esse capítulo não saiu muito bom, mas a crise de imaginação foi brava! (tampando a boca pra não dizer coisa pior)**

**Beijos pra você, querida! Ja ne!**

**Sacerdotiza: (saltitando pela sala e jogando confetes coloridos pro alto) Você não tem idéia do quão animada a sua review me deixou! Fiquei felicíssima quando a li! Me senti extremamente honrada por você ter gostado do capítulo e, mesmo não se interessando pelo casal, tendo vontade de terminar de ler a história. Ah! Arigatou! (faz uma reverência exagerada)**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Continue mandando-me a sua opinião! Beijocas! Ja ne...**

**José Roberto: Zé! Ha! Arigatou por ter lido seu pentelho! Nem achei que fosse ter paciência nada... Que bom que gostou! O próximo capítulo está aí! Divirta-se...**

**Beijos... Ja ne!**

**Naty: Hai! É vício mesmo! Essa é a única fic de InuYasha que eu estou escrevendo, mas tenho mais outras três originais em andamento! Que bom que gostou da história! Fiquei umas boas semanas pra pensar no enredo dela... '**

**Arigatou pela review e saiba que ela foi muito importante no momento de crise de imaginação! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo...**

**Beijos grandes! Ja ne!**

**Naia: (ouvindo Rammstein) Eu também ADORO as músicas deles! Estava em um perfeito impasse na hora de fazer o resumo... Até que eu ouvi a música e percebi que as primeiras frases se encaixavam perfeitamente! (suspira apaixonada) Eles são demais!**

**Arigatou por ter lido e comentado! Adorei ler a sua opinião... Espero mesmo que tenha gostado do capítulo embora ele esteja meio sem sal nem açúcar! '**

**Beijos Nai-chan! ... Posso te chamar assim? Ja ne!**

**Nikki: Ah! (saltita) Que bom que gostou! Arigatou pelos elogios! Embora realmente não me ache merecedora de nenhum deles... '**

**Hai... A Rin é humana sim! Acho que você entendeu errado alguma parte... Mas eu espero que, embora esse capítulo tenha sido bastante insignificante, ele lhe revele algumas coisinhas a mais... Bem, saiba que a sua opinião é de extrema importância pra mim! E me anima muito na hora de escrever!**

**Beijinhos! Ja ne!**

**Agatha-chan: (chorando emocionada depois de ler a review da Agatha pela décima terceira vez) A... Arigatou... (enxuga as lágrimas com um lencinho de papel e joga no lixo repleto deles)**

**Você não tem idéia do quão bom foi ler o que você me disse! Ajudou-me tanto a não desistir! Pensei em mandar isso pro espaço quando não conseguia mais escrever! Ah! Arigatou mesmo Agatha-chan! De verdade... Fiquei muito feliz quando li que tinha gostado do capítulo! Não me acho, de maneira alguma, merecedora de nenhum dos seus elogios, mas agradeço a sua atenção. Sinto-me muito honrada por ter você como a minha leitora! (reverencia Agatha-chan) E você não fez papel de tola, lerda e desinformada coisa nenhuma! Você não é obrigada a saber o que o nome significa... Mas a sua dúvida já foi respondida logo no início do capítulo! ;)**

**Ha! Sentindo inveja por quê?! Você escreve 239487953 vezes melhor que eu sua boba! (inconformada) Acorda né! Hunf!**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, embora eu tenha enrolado muitíssimo nele! ' Beijos pra ti minha querida! Ja ne!**

**Drica: É né... (coçando a cabeça) Não creio que você desvendou muito não... Pelo contrário! (rindo sem graça)**

**Mas no próximo eu acho que dá pra ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer! Bem, até eu postá-lo você pode acumulando a sua curiosidade... (escondendo-se)... Arigatou por ter lido! Gostei muito de saber a sua opinião! **

**Beijos... Ja ne!**

**Kelly: (fazendo uma reverência) Arigatou pela review, Kelly! Adorei saber que você gostou! Continue mandando a sua opinião, por que ela é muito importante pra mim! (sinal de paz e amor)**

**Beijinhos... Ja ne!**

**Belinha-chan: Ah! Sabe que adorei o seu apelido?! Achei ele uma graça! Mas bem... Voltando ao que interessa... (sorriso sem graça) Nem demorei vai! O próximo talvez demore um pouquinho... Mas nada muito alarmante! (esconde-se atrás do sofá)**

**Arigatou pelos elogios! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Mistérios da Rin? (dando uma de desentendida) Que mistérios? (assobiando)**

**Beijos! Ja ne!**

**\o/ Embora tenha me dado um certo trabalho, saibam que adorei ler e responder todas as reviews! Agradeceria muito se continuassem mandando a opinião de vocês! E, se não gostaram do capítulo, podem esculachar! Digam o que não gostaram para que eu possa melhorar!**

**Arigatou mais uma vez pela atenção de vocês!**

**Beijinhos minhas crianças e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. A noiva de Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Dedicado a Rin-chan, que passou de mera conhecida a uma amiga especial em alguns poucos dias.**

**Especial: Dedico esse capítulo a todas as leitoras amáveis que eu sei que esperaram pela continuação com toda a paciência do mundo! Certo? Explicações sobre a demora no final do capítulo...**

**Ah! Mas é CLARO que eu não posso esquecer da minha amada amiga Rin-chan, que foi paciente ao cubo do quadrado perfeito com a minha pessoa, ajudando-me quando eu empacava nas cenas! O que acontecia a cada cinco minutos... (gota)**

**Aviso: Antes que vocês percebam, erros podem ocorrer. A droga do come algumas letras quando eu posto! (ódio) Mesmo que eu revise quatro, cinco vezes cada cena! Sempre que eu posto, os errinhos aparecem... Portanto, eu gostaria de desculpar-me por eles! (sorrindo sem graça) Mas chega de avisos! Vamos ao capítulo... Divirtam-se!**

- - -

**Seishin no Akuma**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capítulo terceiro**

**A noiva de Sesshoumaru.**

Estava tão próximo que podia sentir sua respiração vir de encontro aos seus cabelos negros. Arregalou os olhos e contraiu os músculos; teria ouvido claramente?

- O que... O que disse Akira-sama?

Silêncio.

Notou que ele se afastara alguns centímetros, dando-lhe a liberdade de mover-se.

- Desculpe... Não pretendia constrangê-la! – respondeu por fim, sorrindo docemente.

Rin fitou os olhos amarelados de Akira e, por um instante, esqueceu-se por que e como viera parar ali. A voz do estranho hóspede irrompeu do vazio de seus pensamentos.

- Acho que Jyaken-sama já se acalmou... – sussurrou ele, lançando um olhar perscrutador à porta.

Rin assentiu sem nem mesmo saber o por que. Continuou a observar a face serena do homem de longos cabelos negros por mais alguns instantes, até que seu corpo lhe obedecesse. Sem dizer mais palavra alguma, virou-se e abriu a porta, retirando-se em seguida.

Caminhou aleatoriamente pelo pátio, parecia perdida e atordoada. Teve a certeza de que apenas encontrou seu quarto porque ele era o único cuja porta estava completamente aberta.

- - -

A youkai de cabelos dourados caminhava lentamente pelo pátio. Tinha o rosto suado e as mãos ainda sujas de fuligem. Ainda que estivesse um pouco confusa sobre o que ocorrera, achou por bem verificar a situação de Rin. Olhou o redor, seria impossível adivinhar em qual quarto a púbere haveria de ter se infiltrado.

- Rin? – chamou – Rin! É Yasu... Onde você está?

Não houve resposta.

- Rin? – tentou uma terceira vez.

Foi então que notou o movimento de uma das portas de madeira clara. Avistou, depois de alguns segundos, a figura receosa de Rin, escondendo o corpo atrás da estrutura na tentativa de não revelar seu esconderijo.

Sorrindo, Yasu se encaminhou até ela, adentrando o quarto de Rin e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Você está bem, menina? – indagou, sentando-se na cama.

Rin lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

- Jyaken-sama jaz inconsciente no gramado do lado de fora. – fez uma pausa e riu baixinho – Acho que vai demorar certo tempo para acordar!

- Jyaken-sama? – repetiu, a expressão desatenta – Ah sim! Ele está bem?

Yasu franziu o cenho.

- Você me parece... Tem certeza de que se sente bem Rin-chan?

- Hai! – a jovem aquiesceu – Estou só um pouco tonta... – revelou, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- E não era pra menos! – a outra girou os olhos – Aquele youkai verde vai ter que se entender com Sesshoumaru-sama quando ele voltar! – terminou de falar e voltou-se para Rin – Você não deveria ter vindo para cá! Seria o primeiro lugar que Jyaken-sama iria procurar por você...

Rin mirou o chão de madeira como se houvesse algo realmente interessante nele.

- Vir para meu quarto? – repetiu, confusa – Mas eu não vim para—

"Eu fui...", parou um momento e tentou puxar pela memória. Onde estava mesmo antes de voltar para seu quarto? "Como posso não me lembrar de uma coisa tão extremamente simples?!". Franziu o cenho quase que imperceptivelmente, tinha que se lembrar o que havia feito enquanto fugia de Jyaken-sama. "Eu voltei para o pátio e... Entrei no quarto de Akira-sama?!"

- Rin? O que você tem?!

- Hai! Agora me lembro... – a jovem sorriu – Eu fui para o quarto de Akira-sama!

Yasu arregalou os olhos coloridos.

- Bom... Acho que foi melhor que voltar para cá! – inspirou profundamente e pôs-se de pé – Mas agora já está tudo sob controle! Jyaken-sama será constantemente vigiado por mim! – fez uma pose gozada e gargalhou em seguida.

Rin também riu, acompanhando a amiga até a porta do quarto.

- É melhor você se deitar um pouco, parece meio atordoada... – Yasu voltou-se para ela, já do lado de fora do aposento – Quando a carruagem estiver pronta eu venho chamar você.

Rin sorriu, agradecida.

- Arigatou Yasu!

A youkai assentiu e, antes que voltasse a caminhar pelo pátio, voltou-se para Rin mais uma vez.

- Rin-chan... Akira-sama não achou estranho que você entrasse no quarto dele assim tão repentinamente? – indagou, com uma expressão divertida na face.

Rin sorriu sem graça, balançando as mãos na frente do peito.

- Tive sorte, Yasu! Akira-sama não estava no quarto!

- - -

Foi sentindo-se extremamente bem consigo mesma que Rin atravessou o pátio de entrada do castelo, indo diretamente tratar com a jovem esposa de Akira-sama. A moça vestia um quimono impecavelmente belo, com diversas flores coloridas bordadas sobre o fundo verde musgo. Rin sentiu-se ligeiramente apagada diante a beleza de Emi, mas nem por isso deixou de sorrir ao cumprimentá-la.

- Parece estar muito melhor! – comentou, lançando-lhe um olhar animado.

A mulher levou uma das mãos à fronte, afastando a franja que lhe caía até as maçãs do rosto para trás, deixando que ela voltasse a cobrir insistentemente sua face delicada.

- Hai... – ela concordou – Mas está tão quente ainda! Achei que o crepúsculo traria uma brisa refrescante.

- Se quiserem ficar um pouco mais, ainda podem partir ao amanhecer. – ela sorriu, solícita.

- Iie! Arigatou, mas Akira-sama prefere partir agora. – respondeu, lançando um olhar ao homem que terminava de colocar um último pacote na carruagem.

- Sendo assim, espero que façam boa viagem! – fez uma reverência.

- Você foi muito bondosa conosco, senhorita Rin. Agradeço a hospitalidade, mesmo sabendo que possa lhe criar problemas... – disse, retribuindo a reverência.

Rin sorriu.

- Não se preocupe com isso! Fico feliz por ter ajudado.

Rin observou Emi descer os poucos degraus do pátio de entrada e acenar mais uma vez para ela. Admirou a moça pela coragem de enfrentar a estrada logo ao anoitecer, em uma região tão cheia de youkais. "Akira-sama deve saber o que está fazendo...", pensou consigo mesma, acenando para o homem de longos cabelos negros, enquanto ele se distanciava do castelo.

A poeira erguida pela carruagem demorou a sumir e, quando se deu conta, Rin ainda estava parada na escadaria do pátio de entrada. Observou o céu colorido pelo pôr-do-sol e, instintivamente, pensou em Sesshoumaru. Era bem verdade que ele estava demorando demais dessa vez! "O que será que ele deve estar fazendo agora?", indagou a si mesma, repreendendo-se em seguida por estar pensando demais nele.

- Ele não deve demorar.

Rin deu um pulo para trás, quase escorregando escada abaixo. Virou-se com os olhos assustados, procurando de onde viera aquela voz tão de repente.

- Desculpe... Não queria assustá-la! – Fuyuki sorriu.

- Kami! Quase me mata de susto! – retrucou, levando uma das mãos ao peito arfante – O que disse?

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela voltou a olhar o horizonte – Ele não deve demorar a voltar. Não se preocupe...

Rin enrubesceu.

- Eu não estou preocupada!

Fuyuki sorriu divertida, passando o braço sobre os ombros de Rin.

- Ele se preocupa com você...

Mais uma vez Rin sentiu o rosto aquecer, baixando os olhos para o chão.

- Gostaria que não doesse tanto... – ela confessou, descansando a cabeça no ombro da youkai.

- Paciência, menina. Ele pode ser cabeça-dura, mas sempre acaba tomando a decisão correta. – fez uma pausa – Pode demorar um pouco, mas ele vai enxergar.

Rin deixou-se relaxar naquele abraço fraternal. De certa forma, sentia-se parte da família. Uma família muito bizarra tinha de admitir, mas ainda assim, única.

- Venha, vamos tomar um chá antes de preparar o jantar... – sugeriu a youkai, caminhando para dentro do castelo e sendo seguida por Rin.

- - -

Soltou uma exclamação de cansaço depois de jogar o animal morto em algum lugar obscuro do cômodo. Torceu o nariz delicado, aquele lugar já cheirava mal novamente! "E pensar que limpamos isso aqui na semana passada...", pensou desanimada. Fez um aceno positivo ao velho youkai que cortava alguma coisa sobre uma estreita mesa de madeira, e caminhou na direção da saída.

- Sesshoumaru-sama não deveria dar esse tipo de serviço a alguém tão frágil e delicada feito você... – disse, fazendo menção de tocá-la.

Em resposta, ela segurou a mão dele com força, apertando o punho e ferindo a pele.

- Acha que consegue machucar-me com seus poderes, Yasu? – debochou ele, abrindo um sorriso cínico.

- Você vale a tentativa, Isao-sama... – retrucou, também sorrindo cinicamente.

Silêncio.

- Se me der licença... – disse, soltando o punho do general – Eu tenho um banquete para preparar.

- Ah sim! Sesshoumaru-sama por certo que vai aprovar a carne fresca... Agora, não sei quanto à humana que ele trouxe consigo... – riu alto, observando a reação de Yasu.

- O que disse? – ela virou-se para encará-lo.

Ele riu novamente. Yasu sentiu-se tentada em dar-lhe as costas e deixá-lo rindo sozinho da provável mentira que dissera apenas para chamar-lhe a atenção. Por que diabos tinha que ser tão curiosa? Viu quando ele transformou a expressão grotescamente divertida em uma estranhamente vingativa. Sentiu-se assustada por um instante.

- Por que não vai correndo contar àquela humana insuportável que Sesshoumaru-sama voltou? Aproveite e conte a ela que seu amado senhor trouxe outra humana para lhe servir durante a noite! – fez uma pausa para observar o efeito das palavras – Já que ela enrolou demais, creio que ele se cansou de esperar!

- Não pense que uma mentira dessas vai me convencer, caro Isao-sama! – rebateu, tentando lançar-lhe um olhar de incredibilidade.

O youkai deu de ombros.

- Vá até lá então! Veja você mesma com esses seus belos olhos coloridos... – ele riu maliciosamente – Veja que bela e dócil humana ele trouxe com ele... Eu adoraria ver a cara daquela garota quando ela ficar sabendo da nova notícia!

Yasu lançou um último olhar furioso ao general, antes de voltar a caminhar pelos corredores do castelo. "Outra humana?! Impossível! Sesshoumaru detesta humanos...", pensava consigo mesma, "Rin não pode ficar sabendo dessa história!", concluiu, sem perceber que acabara por acreditar nas palavras do general youkai.

Atingiu a porta da cozinha não muito tempo depois. Parou e ficou a observar a estrutura delicada tentando decidir se entrava, ou ficava do lado de fora. Teve a certeza de que ficaria muito melhor se simplesmente ignorasse suas tarefas e fossa para seus aposentos. Ter de enfrentar a amiga e esconder dela a notícia que acabara de receber não seria tão fácil.

- - -

Mesmo o trabalho árduo e a balbúrdia completa da cozinha, não serviram para atenuar o sorriso de pura felicidade que uma certa humana de olhos achocolatados exibia na face. As bochechas estavam mais vermelhas que o comum, mas desta vez não era devido a sua timidez excessiva. Rin trabalhava duramente como as diversas outras youkais; cada uma parecia já saber exatamente o que fazer, executando seus movimentos rápidos e decididos, deixando por vezes a expressão entornar-se em algo sério e carrancudo. Era claro, para qualquer um que ali entrasse, que a garota humana estava alheia ao clima de ansiedade da cozinha. Seu sorriso era tamanho, que chamou a atenção de Yasu assim que esta adentrou o cômodo.

- A carne já está sendo preparada... – ela anunciou, procurando não mirar Rin nos olhos.

- Yasu! – Rin bradou, erguendo ambas as mãos, cada uma com um legume diferente – Você demorou!

A youkai de cabelos dourados suspirou decepcionada e profundamente; realmente não queria conversar com Rin naquele momento. Um leve sentimento de pena tomou conta dela por alguns instantes, mas disse a si mesma pela décima terceira vez que não deveria confiar nas palavras do general.

- Eu preciso de ajuda com o tempero... – ela sorria constantemente, abrindo caminho entre as youkais para voltar a sua mesa de preparos.

Yasu apenas a seguia, cabisbaixa e calada, ela procurava não deixar nenhuma brecha para que Rin entrasse no assunto: Sesshoumaru. Respirou aliviada pela primeira vez depois de dez minutos ajudando Rin; a jovem não havia pronunciado nenhuma única palavra, embora ainda sorrisse constantemente.

- Você está quieta Yasu... – ela comentou, não tirando os olhos de seus afazeres.

A youkai engoliu seco, optando por ficar calada.

Infelizmente Rin não estava disposta a desistir tão cedo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – encarou-a então pela primeira vez, fulminando-a com seu olhar interrogativo.

Yasu parou de cortar o que quer que fosse que estava cortando e encarou a púbere de volta. Sorriu, inspirou fundo e abriu a boca. Não demorou muito para tornar a fechá-la.

- Não. – respondeu por fim, voltando sua atenção para qualquer outro ponto da cozinha – Creio que é apenas sua imaginação.

Rin abafou um risinho.

- Deixe de bobagens Yasu! – ela interrompeu o que fazia e voltou e encarar a youkai – Você nunca foi calada desse jeito! – fez uma pausa e continuou – Sabe quem chegou há algumas poucas horas?

Yasu estremeceu levemente. O que deveria responder agora?

- Ah... Sesshoumaru-sama? – fez-se de inocente.

O rosto de Rin iluminou-se novamente. Yasu pôde jurar que ela iria saltitar cozinha afora, mas a jovem preferiu por ficar no mesmo lugar.

- Hai! – disse simplesmente – Ainda não o vi, mas eu quero ter certeza de que ele apreciará muito o jantar! – completou, passando a cortar os alimentos com maior entusiasmo.

- E ainda bem que aquele tal Akira foi embora antes de Sesshoumaru-sama voltar! – comentou Fuyuki, passando pelas duas com um cesto repleto de pequenos pedaços de carne crua.

Rin fez uma careta e tampou o nariz com a manga do quimono quando Fuyuki passou por ela, lançando um olhar nauseado a Yasu. Era incrível como ainda não se habituara ao apetite dos youkais. Carne crua lhe parecia tão terrivelmente... Crua!

Infelizmente não seria apenas a presença de carne crua que faria o estômago de Rin revirar. Alguns minutos antes de o jantar ser servido ao lorde das terras do Oeste, um certo general inoportuno resolveu fazer uma visita às cozinheiras. E foi com extrema arrogância e falta de delicadeza que Isao irrompeu do outro lado da porta. Trajando um rico quimono que era cuidadosamente encoberto pela armadura prateada, ele pôs-se a caminhar por entre as youkais assustadas, procurando por um rostinho fino e decidido.

- O que quer aqui, Isao-sama? – Fuyuki se manifestou, mirando as costas do general com as mãos na cintura redonda.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas limitou-se a lhe lançar um olhar de extrema superioridade por cima dos ombros largos.

- Está nos atrapalhando, senhor general... – a voz decidida de Rin foi ouvida ao fundo da cozinha.

Isao sorriu.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a defensora dos fracos e oprimidos! – satirizou, caminhando lentamente até a jovem – O que está fazendo na cozinha?! Posso apostar que devem existir muitos outros humanos nas redondezas que podem estar precisando da sua ajuda inútil...

Rin deu de ombros.

- Não ligo para o que pensa, Isao-sama! O senhor é violento demais para usar o cérebro em vez dos punhos... – disse mordaz, apertando o prato de louça branca nas mãos trêmulas.

Isao não se deixou abalar, mantinha um sorriso assustadoramente masoquista na face contorcida. Inspirou profundamente e começou a brincar com uma das facas que encontrou sobre a mesa de madeira.

- Você se faz de tão impetuosa... Apenas por que sabe que seu senhor já está de volta. – fez uma pausa, girando a ponta da faca contra a madeira – O que me conforta é saber que está prestes a perder esse seu posto de protegida! – virou-se para ver o efeito das palavras.

- Isao! Já chega! – Yasu se interpôs, olhando ameaçadoramente para o general.

Em vão, ele manteve-se impassivo, observando o rosto da púbere perder o brilho da superioridade, dando vazão a uma expressão séria e interrogativa. Ele riu.

- Pois não lhe contaram ainda, minha jovem? – fez mais uma pausa, procurando torturá-la com a demora da resposta – Sesshoumaru-sama retornou sim... Trazendo consigo uma belíssima mulher que, sinto lhe dizer, tomará o seu lugar neste castelo...

Rin prendeu a respiração.

- Mentiroso! Não sou tão ingênua quanto pensa, Isao-sama! – ela exaltou-se, estufando o peito e levantando o queixo em sinal de protesto.

- Pois pergunte a sua amiguinha! Vamos! Veja se ela é capaz de negar o que digo! – viu Rin procurar pelo apoio de Yasu, mas desta vez ela não se pronunciou – Vê! – ele riu-se.

A garota baixou o rosto por um instante. Como poderia ser? Seu senhor estava substituindo-a por uma outra? Mas, por que? "O que foi que eu fiz?", indagou a si mesma, voltando a observar o rosto impiedoso de Isao.

- Iie... – ela disse, simplesmente – Mentiroso!

Isao sentiu uma imensa onde de satisfação percorrer seu corpo. Sua vingança finalmente havia chegado!

- Pois pode ver por si mesma, sua humana irritante! Sesshoumaru-sama se cansou de esperar! Se cansou dos seus problemas! Acho que resolveu procurar outra que o servisse como ele espera... – lançou um olhar de malícia a Rin, vendo a garota se encolher e recuar um passo.

O barulho da louça se estilhaçando em vários pedaços chamou a atenção das outras youkais, que olharam abismadas para a discussão que se decorria. Rin observou os cacos brancos aos seus pés, contrastando com a madeira escura do piso. "Sesshoumaru-sama... Então ele saiu para encontrar uma...", sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e olhou ao seu redor; como gostaria de desaparecer dali para sempre.

- Uma noiva... – ela sussurrou para si mesma, olhando algum ponto inexistente da cozinha.

- É assim que vocês humanas chamam? – ele riu mais alto – Uma noiva... É... Pode-se dizer que sim... E ela com certeza é muito mais bela e atraente que você, humana insuportável! Mas não se aflija... Talvez Sesshoumaru-sama deixe que viva no castelo... Afinal, você ainda serve para fazer o trabalho das empregadas...

Rin levou as mãos aos ouvidos e balançou a cabeça diversas vezes. "Iie! Isso não é verdade! Iie! Iie!", gritou para si mesma, passando por Isao e correndo para a porta da cozinha.

- Você é desprezível Isao! – Fuyuki bradou, indo na direção que Rin tomara.

- - -

- Mentiroso! Mentiroso! – falava para si mesma, batendo com os punhos sobre o colchão de sua cama – Iie! Não Sesshoumaru-sama! Ele não faria isso...

As lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo rosto alvo, atingindo o queixo pontudo e descendo pelo pescoço. Rin balançava a cabeça para os lados repetidas vezes, tentando apagar da memória o que acabara de ouvir.

"Não seja ridícula... Você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele se cansaria de proteger uma humana fraca e sem graça como você!", alguma voz dentro de sua cabeça gritou, contribuindo para que mais lágrimas dolorosas lhe caíssem dos olhos. Exausta, ela deixou seu corpo desmoronar sobre os lençóis, inspirando profundamente apenas para soluçar cada vez mais alto.

- Rin? – ouviu alguém chamar do outro lado da porta e sentou-se de imediato.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu até a varanda e pulou o parapeito, sentindo a grama orvalhada pelo sereno tocar-lhe os pés descalços. Viu quando Fuyuki abriu a porta de seu quarto e, não a encontrando, saiu apressada de volta para o pátio. Só o que queria agora era paz e silêncio! Precisava ficar sozinha.

Inspirando e tentando tirar do ar alguma força de vontade, ela iniciou a caminhada para chegar ao jardim. Tinha a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas e caminhava com dificuldade devido ao choro excessivo. Sentia-se tão desesperadamente infeliz e abatida; alguém havia lhe tirado seu coração e o feito em pedaços, assim como a carne crua do cesto de Fuyuki. Não soube dizer onde estava quando desabou de joelhos sobre a grama, encobrindo o rosto com as mãos trêmulas e soluçando alto.

- É realmente muito bonito aqui, Jyaken-sama... – ouviu uma risada divertida – Arigatou por me acompanhar!

Então era ela? Rin viu uma jovem mulher de cabelos longos e castanhos atravessar a entrada do jardim, acompanhada pelo servo verde. Sim, Isao-sama estava certo, ela era muito bela. Olhou para si mesma: os pés descalços e as mãos sujas de terra. Por que Sesshoumaru-sama haveria de importar-se com ela?!

Viu quando eles sentaram-se não muito longe de onde ela estava. A moça era realmente delicada e fina, além de chamar a atenção por seus olhos amarelos e brilhantes. Rin suspirou, recostando-se na primeira árvore que viu, e permitindo que seu corpo amolecesse. Levou as mãos à boca para conter um soluço e apertou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas insistentes brotarem dos orbes já avermelhados. "Iie! Por que faz isso comigo?", indagou a si mesma, mirando o céu estrelado da noite e entornando mais e mais gotas salgadas. "Por que me trocar por outra humana? Fui eu quem o serviu todo esse tempo, não foi?! Fui eu que o segui sempre! Nunca me importei para onde o senhor ia, ou se seria difícil demais para acompanhá-lo! Iie!", pensou, abraçando as pernas e se encolhendo de encontro à árvore.

- Se o segui... Foi por minha própria vontade... – disse a si mesma, limpando o rosto molhado com a manga do quimono.

- Jyaken! – sentiu seu coração ser esmagado contra o peito ao ouvir aquela voz – Já lhe disse que não quero que a traga aqui fora!

Arregalou os olhos e estremeceu. Por que ele tinha que exercer tal efeito sobre ela?

- Está bastante calmo aqui, meu senhor... – a mulher se pronunciou, levantando-se e sendo seguida por Jyaken.

- Ah... Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama! – o servo se desculpou, fazendo uma exagerada reverência.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que Jyaken e a jovem mulher adentrassem o palácio para o jantar. Caminhou alguns passos na direção de uma das muitas árvores e parou de repente, sentindo o cheiro das flores chegarem às suas narinas com a brisa noturna. Um rosto conhecido e sorridente tomou conta de seus pensamentos, e Sesshoumaru teve que segurar um grunhido. "Pare de pensar nela! Não é por Rin que está fazendo isso...", insistiu em pensar, recusando-se a admitir que poderia sentir alguma coisa. "Sentimentos são para os fracos...", disse a si mesmo, virando-se na intenção de voltar para o castelo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – viu a youkai de cabelos alaranjados vir na direção dele.

- O que quer, Fuyuki? – indagou, mostrando desinteresse.

A youkai suspirou e olhou o redor.

- Acho que o senhor esqueceu-se de mencionar a nós que voltaria com uma acompanhante... – disse, receosa – Creio que preparamos algo digno de youkais, não de humanos.

- Diga para Rin tomar conta disso... – disse simplesmente, passando por Fuyuki e caminhando despreocupado até o castelo.

"Cabeça dura! Por que diabos eu tenho que aturar alguém tão incrivelmente...".

- Insensível! – disse Fuyuki sem querer.

Aliviou-se quando notou que Sesshoumaru estava distraído demais para ouvir o que dissera. Agradeceu aos deuses mais uma vez pela paciência descomunal quando se tratava de seu senhor e, inspirando irritada, ela seguiu os passos de Sesshoumaru.

- - -

Dois quimonos, roupas de baixo, seu livro favorito. "Será que esqueci alguma coisa?", indagou a si mesma, revisando novamente tudo o que iria levar consigo quando partisse. "Fugir não adianta... Sabe que ele irá procurá-la...", alguém falou dentro de sua cabeça. Obstinada, ela balançou o rosto para os lados, tentando focalizar seu objetivo.

As marcas das lágrimas ainda eram visíveis no rosto de Rin, contudo ela parecia muito mais calma agora. Fora silenciosamente que chegara ao seu quarto, várias horas após o jantar ser servido. Aparentemente todos dormiam, portanto seria a oportunidade perfeita para deixar o castelo. Quando e por que tivera aquela idéia maluca? Não sabia! Depois de muito chorar e se questionar, chegara à conclusão de que não se importava. Nunca fora egoísta, nunca em toda a sua existência deixara de seguir Sesshoumaru e, jamais questionara alguma ordem direta dele. Sempre o servira com muito gosto. Mas o que ganhara em troca?

- Uma substituta... – sussurrou, apertando violentamente o nó da trouxa.

Ir embora parecia a atitude mais correta a tomar. Sesshoumaru, então, viveria com sua companheira, e ela seguiria seu caminho. "Mas que caminho?!", indagou, observando, aflita, a lua que brilhava no alto do céu. "Só o que conheço é o caminho ao lado de Sesshoumaru-sama...", pensou, inspirando profunda e cansadamente.

Apertou as pálpebras e virou-se bruscamente, caminhando a passos duros até a porta do quarto. Parou, tocou a estrutura com receio e abriu subitamente. Observou a calmaria que reinava do lado de fora. O pátio era iluminado pela luz exultante da lua e, bem no centro dele, uma roseira parecia ser calidamente envolta pela iluminação noturna. Viu a rosa branca lá no alto, sendo sustentada por um gracioso pilar de madeira; majestoso e belo, aquele único botão parecia reinar no jardim do pátio. Rin suspirou ante a exuberância da natureza.

"Ela não estaria ali sem ajuda...", encheu os pulmões de ar e fechou a porta devagar. "Assim como eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por Sesshoumaru-sama...", pensou e, contrariada, desfez a trouxa de roupas que carregava nas costas. "Salvou-me dos lobos, salvou-me da Kagura, de Kohaku... Impediu-me de me machucar tantas vezes que... Ele é minha família... Bem como Jyaken-sama, Yasu e Fuyuki!", concluiu, jogando-se na cama e apertando os lençóis entre as mãos trêmulas. "Ingrata seria eu, se deixasse a todos apenas por que Sesshoumaru-sama não corresponde aos meus sentimentos...", parou de pensar e sentou-se de súbito. Levou ambas as mãos à boca, lembrando-se claramente do que acabara de rematar. Apaixonada pelo senhor das terras do Oeste? Antes apenas queria que ele lhe dedicasse o mínimo de atenção, mas agora... Quando foi que seus sentimentos haviam evoluído desta maneira? Amar Sesshoumaru-sama?!

Inspirou fundo. Pois não poderia ter escolhido pior caminho! "Ruim ou bom, não importa. É ao lado dele que eu vou ficar", tomou, por fim, a decisão, deitando-se de volta na cama e deixando as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos sem notar.

- - -

_"- Você vai ficar bem, minha filha. Eu prometo! – disse um homem grisalho, acomodando-a dentro de algum lugar apertado."_

Rin estremeceu o corpo, ajeitando-se melhor debaixo das cobertas.

_"- Não saia daqui até que tudo tenha terminado, está bem? – continuou, beijando a fronte da pequena menina e virando-se para checar a retaguarda – Só depois que os lobos forem embora! Você está me ouvindo Rin? ...Rin?"_

Sentou-se tão rapidamente que sentiu sua visão escurecer e sua cabeça rodar. Levou a mão direita até o rosto e secou a fina camada de suor da testa. Observou o ambiente: já estava amanhecendo. "Detesto minhas lembranças...", disse a si mesma enquanto lavava o rosto com água fresca da moringa.

Terminou o processo e foi abrir as cortinas, maravilhando-se com o céu do amanhecer. As cores vivas e as nuvens enodoadas eram, sem a menor dúvida, um deleite aos olhos. Poderia ficar ali o resto do dia, apenas observando o céu e suas mudanças coloridas. "Seria menos doloroso...", pensou consigo mesma, antes de largar a cortina e caminhar até o parapeito da varanda. Sentiu a brisa ainda gelada tocar sua face tranqüila. Havia uma semana que seu lorde voltara, e ainda não se atrevera a encontrar-se com ele. Seria melhor assim, foi a decisão que tomara na noite de seu retorno.

Às vezes ela ainda pensava que tudo teria sido muito mais fácil se tivesse simplesmente ido adiante naquela noite. Todos os dias ela se via obrigada a ser gentil, a forçar um sorriso ou a rir de algo que não sentia vontade. Não podia culpar Miyako, ela parecia ser uma garota muito sincera e sempre a tratara bem, desde o primeiro dia. Sua vontade era, sem dúvida, culpar Sesshoumaru por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas tampouco conseguia sentir raiva dele!

Bateu com força o punho fechado sobre o parapeito de madeira, soltando uma exclamação de fúria e esquecendo-se completamente da beleza que antes a acalmara. A brisa fresca lhe atormentava e o cheiro úmido da manhã lhe causava náuseas. Suspirando profundamente, ela voltou enervada de volta pra cama, sentando-se e apertando os lençóis na tentativa de descarregar a dor e o ódio.

- Pretende rasgá-los também? – alguma voz lhe falou, fazendo Rin saltar de onde estava.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! – indagou para a figura jovial que jazia do lado de fora de sua varanda.

A moça riu.

- Não pude dormir... – ela suspirou – Tive aquele pesadelo de novo! Então saí para caminhar e vi quando você abriu a janela. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece aborrecida...

"Sim! Você vai se casar com o youkai que EU amo!".

- Nada... Apenas uma indisposição! – sorriu de volta – E quanto a você? Sente-se bem?

Miyako desfez o sorriso.

- É aquele sonho... Ele me deixa mais perturbada a cada noite! – reclamou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos – Não sei mais o que fazer! Sesshoumaru-sama disse-me para avisar-lhe se acontecesse de novo, mas... Eu não queria perturbá-lo com meus problemas!

Rin estremeceu ante a menção do nome. Era bem verdade que Sesshoumaru também lhe dissera o mesmo, mas ainda assim ela não conseguia evitar a raiva quando Miyako mencionava seu senhor. "Ciúme não vai ajudar...", pensou, tentando tirar a expressão de desprezo que havia se formado em sua face. Por que diabos ele estava sendo tão gentil com aquela desconhecida? Sim! Há quanto tempo Sesshoumaru conhecia Miyako?! Certamente que não era muito.

- Rin! – chamou-a pela quarta vez – Kami! Você está tão distraída! – ela riu novamente – Por que não vem dar um passeio comigo no jardim?

"Onde eu poderia matá-la e depois esconder seu corpo entre as flores!", assustou-se perante o pensamento, mas logo depois riu internamente. Estava mesmo com ciúme de Sesshoumaru! Que situação!

- - -

- Eu já ouvi Jyaken! – ele exclamou, bastante irritado.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Hai! – fez uma reverência – Mas... Rin não pode continuar tomando decisões assim! O castelo não é dela, meu senhor!

Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar tão absolutamente frio, que Jyaken não foi capaz de dizer mais nada. Apenas reuniu o resto de suas forças e saiu dali rapidamente, deixando o senhor das terras do Oeste sozinho.

"Akira...", ele suspirou, pensando na imprudência de Rin. "Ninguém tira nada de Sesshoumaru...", fez uma pausa, lembrando-se da humana, "Nada!". Suspirou profundamente, passando as mãos pela franja prateada, deixando à mostra a meia lua que jazia em sua fronte. Por que tinha que pensar nela? Era uma humana como todas as outras! Por que aqueles olhos brilhantes tinham que persegui-lo sempre?

- Seu desjejum, meu senhor. – Fuyuki se anunciou, deixando a refeição crua à frente de Sesshoumaru.

O youkai inspirou irritado pela interrupção.

- Onde ela está Fuyuki? – indagou friamente, observando a parede oposta da sala como se nela existisse algo de extremo interesse.

- Creio que no jardim, meu senhor. É o único lugar para onde ela vai. – respondeu a youkai, mirando com visível confusão no olhar – Deseja que eu a chame?

Sesshoumaru deixou de observar a parede para voltar-se a Fuyuki.

- Refiro-me a Rin. – disse simplesmente.

- Ah, sim! Não sei, meu senhor. Quando fui ao seu quarto hoje de manhã ela já havia saído. – respondeu, sorrindo interiormente.

"Se quer tanto vê-la... Vá atrás dela!".

- O senhor quer que eu a chame? – indagou, notando o silêncio incômodo que pairou sobre ambos.

- Iie... – respondeu sem demonstrar emoções – Encontre as duas. E diga a Jyaken que, se qualquer uma delas pisar fora do castelo mais uma vez, eu cortarei os pés dele. – acrescentou, começando a se servir.

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Fuyuki abafou um risinho e, virando-se de costas para seu senhor, ela revirou os olhos. "Mais cabeça dura que o senhor, apenas dois do mesmo exemplar!", ela pensou, bufando enquanto abria a porta para sair.

- Fuyuki... – ouviu a voz dele atrás dela.

- Meu senhor? – indagou, virando-se para encará-lo.

- Há algo que queira me dizer? – ele indagou, pousando a xícara de chá na mesa e olhando-a direto nos olhos.

"Sim! O senhor vai perdê-la se continuar com esse joguinho de orgulho ridículo!".

- Não, meu senhor. Por que me pergunta? – retrucou com exagerada inocência.

Sesshoumaru intensificou o olhar sobre Fuyuki, fazendo a youkai de cabelos alaranjados estremecer. "Se continuar, eu jogarei o respeito para o alto!", ela concluiu, olhando-o de volta.

- Sabe que realmente me aborrece quando mentem para este Sesshoumaru. – ele disse de repente, não deixando de encará-la.

Fuyuki suspirou.

- Pois se mentimos, o senhor não aprova. E se dizemos a verdade, o senhor gosta menos ainda! – ela desabafou, fechando os olhos e suspirando, cansada.

Sesshoumaru ficou sem fala por alguns instantes; pego de surpresa, ele demorou certo tempo para maquinar alguma reação. "Sinceridade... Deve ser por isso que ainda não a matei!", pensou consigo mesmo, tentando ignorar o tom de superioridade com que Fuyuki dirigia-se a ele.

- O senhor manda, ela obedece. O senhor se irrita, ela se cala. O senhor fica em silêncio, ela fala sozinha. O senhor é grosso, ela sorri. Até quando acha que ela vai agüentar? – desatou a falar, não medindo as conseqüências de suas palavras.

- Tome cuidado com seu tom, Fuyuki! – ele retrucou, em sinal de aviso.

- Pois o senhor não queria ouvir a maldita verdade?! Estou lhe dizendo! Alguém tinha que lhe fazer enxergar! – ela continuou, suspirando irritada.

Sesshoumaru estava prestes a despedaçá-la e substituí-la pela refeição que acabara de servir-lhe.

- Fuyuki... Você está passando dos limites.

- Realmente sinto muito, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela disse, fazendo uma reverência – Mas se o senhor se importa com ela como eu acho que se importa, não abra caminhos que o permitam perdê-la novamente. – concluiu, fazendo mais uma reverência e saindo apressada.

Sozinho, Sesshoumaru suspirou, lançando seu olhar de fúria sobre a parede monótona de sua sala particular. "Me importar? Este Sesshoumaru—", não pôde terminar a frase, estaria mentindo. E não foi ele quem acabara de dizer que odiava mentiras?

"Importar é diferente de sentir. Posso me importar, mas é apenas isso!", disse a si mesmo, apertando tão intensamente a xícara de chá, que a fina porcelana se rompeu em suas mãos.

- - -

Adentrou a cozinha trazendo consigo um cesto enorme de frutas vermelhas. Notou que as youkais que ali estavam cessaram o falatório quando ela chegou. Procurou não se importar com algo tão supérfluo, apenas deixando as frutas sobre uma, dentre as muitas, mesas de madeira gasta e virando-se em retirada.

- Rin! Estava lhe procurando! – Miyako sorriu, adentrando a cozinha logo atrás de Jyaken.

A jovem de olhos chocolate arqueou as sobrancelhas. Já não havia passado a manhã acompanhando a moça? "Kami! De onde vem tanta disposição?!", Rin pensou, abrindo um sorriso sincero e seguindo na direção de Miyako.

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse no jardim... – disse-lhe, acompanhando-a até a saída da cozinha antes que ela percebesse os olhares injuriados das youkais.

Miyako bufou.

- Estava! – olhou feio para o servo verde que as escoltava – Até que Jyaken apareceu e me arrastou para dentro do castelo!

- Ordens de Sesshoumaru-sama! – ele explicou, caminhando à frente das duas – Tanto você quanto Rin devem ficar sob minha vigilância, e nada de passeios ao ar livre!

Rin exaltou-se. Não bastasse substituir-lhe, agora tinha que lhe aprisionar!

- Pois diga a Sesshoumaru-sama que eu posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma sozinha! – ela protestou, ignorando o olhar irritado de Jyaken.

- Mas que mal há em passear pelo jardim? – Miyako indagou, não entendendo o motivo da discussão.

- Ordens de Sesshoumaru-sama! Ninguém pode contestar as ordens do senhor das terras do Oeste! – ele bradou, cheio de si.

Miyako suspirou derrotada e deu de ombros. Teria de acatar as ordens. Depois de tudo que Sesshoumaru fizera por ela, seria muito despautério caso ela desobedecesse-lhe.

- Pois vamos ver quem é que ficará presa no castelo... – Rin sussurrou para si mesma, abrindo um sorriso maldoso no canto dos lábios enquanto procurava alguma maneira de despistar o youkai sapo.

- É você quem conhece o castelo, Rin! O que podemos fazer para nos distrair? – a jovem de olhos cor de âmbar indagou, sorrindo amigavelmente.

Sem mencionar nada, Rin agarrou a manga do quimono de Miyako e saiu em disparada pelos corredores, sendo seguida de perto por Jyaken. O youkai gritava em protesto, sendo gradativamente deixado para trás. Já com muitos passos em vantagem, Rin empurrou Miyako para dentro de seu quarto e fechou a porta muito antes de Jyaken alcançar as duas.

- Rin! – a outra desatou a rir – Pobre Jyaken!

- Sesshoumaru-sama disse que não poderíamos sair durante o dia... – ela tomou fôlego, sentando-se ao lado de Miyako na cama – Mas não disse nada quanto à noite!

Miyako ficou séria por um instante, entendendo onde Rin queria chegar. Sorriu provocativamente e, endireitando a postura, passou a ouvir com atenção ao plano da jovem.

- - -

_Viu Sesshoumaru parado no alto da colina, observando algo do outro lado. Queria acenar para ele, mas não sentia suas mãos, tampouco as pernas. Ouviu Jyaken sair dentre as folhagens e correr na direção dele agitando o bastão de duas cabeças. Parecia nervoso. Olhou para os lados tentando identificar onde estava e por que sentia tanto frio. E essa dor... De onde vinha?_

_Viu Ah-Un também sair detrás das folhagens e disparar, assustado, na direção dos outros dois youkais. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Atrás! Olhe para trás!", tentou gritar, mas a voz não saía. "Droga!", pensou, sentindo o desespero tomar conta dela. Por que Sesshoumaru não olhava para trás? Será que não via aquele youkai assustador ameaçando-lhe a retaguarda?!_

_Não. O youkai de cabelos prateados apenas continuava correndo velozmente na direção dela, deixando Jyaken e Ah-Un para trás. "Pare! Pare, Sesshoumaru-sama! Olhe para trás! Não sente a energia maligna?! Sesshoumaru-sama!", tentava gritar a todo custo, mas a voz estava embargada na garganta. Viu quando o youkai de longos cabelos negros mostrou aquelas enormes asas de morcego e abriu os olhos brilhantes e vermelhos, desembainhando a espada afiada e voando velozmente na direção de Sesshoumaru._

"_Pare! Sesshoumaru-sama! É uma armadilha! Atrás do senhor!", ela gritava mentalmente, esquecendo-se da dor, do frio e da imobilidade. Sesshoumaru ia morrer, e ela não conseguia fazer nada para impedir! Por que ele simplesmente não se virava?! Não! Não queria perder Sesshoumaru! Não poderia! Tinha que lhe dizer..._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Iie! O senhor tem que olhar! Sesshoumaru-sama!"_

- SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! – gritou a plenos pulmões, sentindo-se presa por braços fortes e decididos – SOLTE-ME! EU TENHO QUE AVISÁ-LO! ELE PRECISA VER! – instintivamente ela desatou a chorar, debatendo-se com todas as suas forças contra o abraço possessivo – Eu tenho que dizer a ele... Sesshoumaru... sama...

- Rin! Pare com isso! Rin! – reconheceu de imediato a voz que lhe chamava – Eu estou bem... Acalme-se...

- Não! Solte-me! Deixe-me em paz! Saia de dentro da minha cabeça! – ela gritava, debatendo-se violentamente – Eu não posso perdê-lo! Eu... Preciso avisá-lo... – começou a perder as forças quase que instantaneamente, deixando o corpo cair para trás e restaurando sua visão embaçada.

- Rin! Não durma! – ouviu novamente aquela voz conhecida – Yasu! Vá chamar Fuyuki! AGORA! – por que ela não conseguia ver seu rosto?

- Sesshoumaru-sama...

- Rin! Olhe para mim! – aqueles olhos dourados – Rin! Fique comigo... Rin...

"Iie. Não me deixe. Sesshoumaru-sama... O senhor tem que me ouvir! O youkai! Miyako está lá fora! O senhor não pode deixar que ele a pegue!", sua voz ecoava dentro de sua cabeça, no entanto não tinha forças para pronunciá-la.

- Rin... – ele sussurrava de encontro aos cabelos da jovem – Por favor... Não feche os olhos... Rin!

Não! Tinha que lhe dizer!

- O jardim... – ela disse num fio de voz – O senhor... Miyako... Ela... – aquela fraqueza a irritava profundamente.

"Diga a ele! Diga! Por que diabos minha voz não sai?! Miyako está no jardim esperando por mim! Por que não consigo lhe dizer essas simples palavras?!", perguntava a si mesma em sua mente. Pois parecia que alguém lhe roubava toda sua força de vontade e sua energia, sentia-se tão absurdamente enfraquecida que não conseguia mexer um dedo sequer de sua mão trêmula.

- Acalme-se... – ouviu a voz dele novamente – Olhe para mim, e não se atreva a fechar os olhos! – assimilou a ordem que, embora viesse de uma voz fria e impaciente, sabia que se tratava de alguém bastante preocupado.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela bradou, olhando fixamente para os orbes dourados, tentando formar a frase que precisava lhe dizer – Um youkai... O senhor tem que—

- Yasu! Vá buscar água e traga-me as ervas da cozinha! – mataria Fuyuki pela interrupção se tivesse forças – Está ardendo em febre! O que foi que houve?

Sesshoumaru suspirou, ainda mantendo Rin envolta em seus braços e olhando fixamente para ela. Sentia o calor de seu corpo da distância em que estava.

- É o que eu gostaria de saber... – ele murmurou, observando o rosto de Rin como se fosse encontrar a resposta nele.

"Miyako! Vá buscar Miyako!", sua consciência gritava, desesperando seu corpo imóvel.

- Fuyuki... Onde está Jyaken? – ele perguntou de repente, não tirando os olhos de Rin.

- Onde o senhor ordenou que ele ficasse... Guardando o quarto da senhorita Miyako. – ela disse distraída, molhando uma toalha com a água da moringa e limpando delicadamente a fronte da púbere.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, frustrado. "O que está tentando me dizer, Rin?", perguntou-se mentalmente.

"Iie! Ela não está no quarto, Sesshoumaru-sama! Está lá fora! No jardim! INFERNO! SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇA! ME DEIXE EM PAZ!", desesperou-se, apertando o lençol entre as mãos e estremecendo levemente.

- Mas... O que... ? – Fuyuki imediatamente afastou o tecido úmido do rosto de Rin e pôs-se a observar o estranho fenômeno que ocorria diante de seus olhos – Sesshoumaru-sama!

O youkai de cabelos prateados não pronunciou uma palavra sequer, limitou-se a arregalar os olhos e observar, surpreso, os orbes achocolatados de Rin entornarem-se em um vermelho intenso.

- Rin... – ele apenas pronunciou, sentindo-se impotente.

"Iie! Pare com isso!", ela protestava, perdendo total controle de seus movimentos e de seus pensamentos. "Saia da minha cabeça! Você não tem o direito! Me deixe em paz!".

O grito de Rin ecoou por todo o castelo, atravessando o gramado exterior e chegando aos portões do jardim. Miyako imediatamente levantou-se do esconderijo, voltando seu olhar, outrora divertido, para a construção envolta pela neblina.

- Rin! – ela disse, dando um passo receoso na direção do castelo.

- Miyako! Venha! – ela ouviu uma voz feminina vinda detrás do ipê florido – Rápido antes que alguém nos veja!

Franzindo o cenho, ela esqueceu-se imediatamente do som agudo que ouvira e passara a seguir a sombra jardim adentro. "Iie... Eu não estou louca! Aquela é mesmo Rin!", repetia diversas vezes, enquanto aprofundava-se no labirinto verde.

- Rin! Você está indo rápido demais! – ela ria, tentando acompanhar a amiga – Devagar!

Aproveitando o frescor da noite, Miyako deixou de notar o caminho que seguia, apenas confiado na suposta Rin que lhe guiava o caminho.

- Rin! – ela gritou, tentando fazer a garota, já bastante longe, ouvir sua voz – Onde estamos indo? ... Rin! Espere! – parou de correr e olhou a sua volta – Rin?

Não se lembrava de ter tomado o chá calmante que Yasu prometera fazer-lhe. Mas, se não o havia tomado, por que se sentia em total torpor? Entreabriu os lábios na vã tentativa de capturar melhor o ar; cerrou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Sentia-se estranhamente relaxada, mas pôde perceber quando braços fortes envolveram-lhe a cintura estreita.

Entreabriu os olhos, antes amarelos, e fixou a íris vermelho-sangue na figura masculina que lhe segurava firmemente. Como poderia não reconhecer aquele par de olhos castanhos-avermelhados? Via-o todas as noites em seus sonhos.

Deixou que seus lábios fossem tomados pelo estranho, amolecendo seu corpo e deixando que seus movimentos fossem guiados pela voz em sua cabeça. Sentia-se tão estranhamente leve que poderia até ousar dizer que gostava daquele efeito anestésico. Viu-se sendo beijada até que não mais tivesse fôlego para acompanhar seu parceiro e, fechando os olhos avermelhados completamente, ela perdeu os sentidos.

- - -

**Yo! Leitoras Amadas! (sorrindo inocentemente)**

**Onegai! Não briguem com a minha pobre pessoa! Eu posso explicar a demora básica. (rindo)**

**Bem, primeiramente eu devo agradecer a vocês que esperaram e que mesmo assim continuaram acompanhando a minha humilde historinha! Arigatou! (reverencia)**

**Já sei... Já sei... A explicação! Para tudo há uma razão! Mesmo que ela não seja boa ou de nosso agrado... Ela existe! Bom, por ironia do destino – e que maldito destino – em uma certa tarde minha mãe estava usando meu amado computador quando, após um longo tempo de espera, finamente chega a minha vez de usufruir dele! E lá vai a Samy-san, feliz e contente, senta-se, inspira sorridente e liga! ... E liga... E liga... E... Bem... Não liga!**

**Foram dois longos meses de pressão, insistindo para que minha amada mãe o mandasse para o conserto e, quando ela finalmente o fez... Ele volta são e, não salvo! Lá se foi meu HD ralo abaixo! PUF! Desapareceu! Esfumaçou! Perdi absolutamente tudo! Todas as histórias, todas as anotações, todas as fichas dos personagens, todos os capítulos começados... O que inclui o capítulo três de Seisshin no Akuma! Além dos afins como: músicas, imagens, vídeos, e as coisinhas "supérfluas". Pois é, não?! Espero que vocês possam perdoar-me agora! (olhar marejado)**

**Bem, mas vamos às respostas das reviews que, eu devo dizer, adorei receber!**

**Satiko-chan: Posso te chamar assim?**

**(rindo loucamente) Fofíssima... Eu espero que você tenha entendido depois de ler esse capítulo. Se não, tente ler o capítulo 1 novamente! Ai, ai... Talvez o horário tenha mesmo influenciado! Eu adoraria te explicar, mas se eu o fizer vai perder toda a graça da história! Ah... Obrigado por acompanhar minha historinha! É a minha primeira de Inu Yasha. Antes eu só escrevia originais... Bom, espero que esteja gostando! E deixe mais reviews! Sua opinião é muito importante quando a escritora aqui se desanima por causa das ironias do destino... (olhar entediado)**

**Beijinhos Satiko-chan! Ja ne!**

**Nikki: Ah! Nikki-chan!**

**(gota) Desculpe pelos errinhos, mas, como eu disse lá em cima, o site fica comendo algumas letras! Gomen ne! Se você achar mais algum erro, não apenas comente, me diga onde ele está por que as vezes eu também deixo passar coisas na hora de revisar!**

**Poxa! Obrigada por acompanhar até agora! Espero que o capítulo esteja bom! (rindo sem graça) A Yasu e a Fuyuki são mesmo muito fofas! Mas, depois desse capítulo, eu devo dizer que tenho uma preferência básica pela Fuyuki!**

**Ah! Continue mandando a sua opinião! Adoro ler reviews! E elas me ajudaram muito depois do ocorrido com o meu amado HD... (olhar enfurecido)**

**Beijos Nikki! Ja ne...**

**Sacerdotiza: Ah! Fofíssima! Demorei né? (com pena da Sacerdotiza ajoelhada)**

**Então... Mas não foi minha culpa! Gomen! Espero que tenha gostado do suspense nesse capítulo, apesar de eu achar que ele foi meio esclarecedor! (risada sem graça) Bem... Quanto ao Akira-sama... (olha para os lados) Mas 'tá calor hoje né?!**

**Então... Continue mandando reviews, onegai! Obrigada por acompanhar Sacerdotiza! Adoro ler a sua opinião! (tímida)**

**Beijinhos pra você! Ja ne!**

**Naia-chan: Nha! Yo! Quanto tempo!**

**(saltitando pela sala) Ah! Eu nem me espantaria, nem sairia correndo... Eu ia é pular no pescoço dele por que o Akira é muito gato! (riso safado)**

**É né... Coitado do Jyaken! Mas se ele tivesse feito o serviço dele direito nesse capítulo, a Miyako não teria fugido pra aprontar com a Rin! (risada maléfica) Quero só ver o que o Sesshoumaru vai fazer com ele no próximo capítulo!**

**Ah! Que emocionante! (saltita mais ainda) Onde vai ser a tatoo? Nha! Eu sempre quis fazer uma... Mas nunca me decido quanto ao desenho! (gota)**

**Obrigada por acompanhar minha ficzinha! (sorriso maroto)**

**Beijos Naia-chan! Até mais!**

**Belinha-chan: Nha! Espero que Tenha gostado desse capítulo também!**

**Ah... Bem... Quanto a Rin continuar sofrendo... Bom, ela vai sofrer mais um pouquinho ainda viu. (olha nervosamente para os lados)**

**Sesshoumaru não salva ela antes, mas em compensação... Ele 'tá uma graça no final não é? (sorriso amarelo) Eu achei tão fofo! (olhinhos brilhando)**

**Ah! O capítulo está aí... Mas agora eu quero uma review em troca! (risinho safado) Obrigado por acompanhar Belinha! Até a próxima... Beijinhos!**

**Mai Shiranui: Mai-chan! Posso chamar assim né? Nem me lembro se você tinha dado permissão! (gota)**

**Ah! Jogo há pouco tempo, uns seis meses só! Mas muito legal! Vou adicionar você sim! Assim que eu achar o seu email! (sorriso sem graça)**

**Então, gostou do capítulo? Manda review de novo preu saber o que achou heim!**

**Beijos fofíssima... Ja ne!**

**Hime Rin: Rin-chan! Minha amada coleguinha! (chorando emocionada)**

**O que achou desse capítulo amiga? Sua opinião é importantíssima para a minha pessoa! Você sabe!**

**(gota) Não precisa mais me matar... O capítulo três demorou MUITO, mas saiu não saiu? (sem graça) Bom, o Sesshoumaru até queria brigar com a Rin, mas não deu tempo! Ela não deixou! Ah! A Rin é demais mesmo! (olhinhos brilhando)**

**Não, não... Não estou falando de você... (risinho safado)**

**Ah! Espero que esteja gostando até agora... Manda review heim mocinha!**

**Beijos... Ja ne!**

**Agatha-chan: Ah! Linda! (olhinhos marejados de emoção)**

**Poxa... É sempre um prazer ler as suas reviews! Prazer maior ainda é respondê-la! (sorriso maroto)**

**Ah! Pois é... O Jyaken foi muito fofo mesmo no capítulo anterior! Mas nesse capítulo aqui a minha preferida foi, sem dúvida nenhuma, a Fuyuki! O Akira... Bem... O que dizer dele? Ele é muito lindo e gostoso! (tímida) Só isso... (olhando pra lado)**

**Gomen nasai pelo atraso! Fiquei mesmo pensando em vocês – leitoras – por que eu também odeio quando atrasam os capítulos! (olhando feio para Agatha-chan)**

**Mas bem... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo... Que ficou duas páginas maior! (se achando pelo número de páginas)**

**Ah... Obrigada mesmo por continuar mandando reviews! Eu até cheguei a ler a sua de novo num momento de depressão profunda depois de perder todas as mjinhas histórias... (cara de choro) Arigatou! (reverencia)**

**Nha! Acho que é só... Por enquanto! Beijinhos pra ti Agatha! Até mais...**

**Pessoal... Caso eu tenha esquecido de responder alguma coisa, ou alguma review... Me desculpem!!! É que realmente já faz tempo! (gota)**

**Espero MAIS opiniões heim! Contem aqui pra tia o que acharam ok? Adoro ler as opiniões! Adoro mesmo! (sorriso)**

**Bem, é só por agora. Espero mesmo que todas tenham gostado do capítulo tanto quanto eu adorei escrevê-lo! O próximo já está em andamento dentro da minha cabecinha louca... Caso não aconteça mais nenhuma ironia do destino (olhar de ódio profundo) ele sairá em breve! Sabe... Para compensar a espera de vocês! (sem graça)**

**Arigatou a todas mais uma vez!**

**Beijinhos e abraços apertados!**

**Ja ne... (acenando freneticamente)**


	4. Contratante

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Dedico à Rin-chan, que passou de mera conhecida a uma amiga especial em alguns poucos dias.**

**Aviso: (chorando copiosamente) Bem... Esse site infernal também comeu uma parte do meu aviso do capítulo anterior, então eu vou colocá-lo de novo aqui ok?**

**A droga do efe efe ponto nete come algumas letras dos capítulos quando eu posto! (ódio incomensurável) De qualquer forma, eu também deixo passar errinhos que só noto quando estou lendo pela vigésima terceira vez lá no site! Então, me desculpem! Eu faço o possível para postar perfeitamente, mas sempre deixo passar alguma coisa... Gomen!**

**Agora chega de avisos... Boa leitura!**

- - -

**Seishin no Akuma**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capitulo quarto**

**Contratante**

A majestosa estrela já despontara no céu há poucos minutos e seus raios, ainda enfraquecidos, atravessavam o tecido fino e estendiam-se pelo piso opaco de madeira. A neblina que tomara conta do local nas noites anteriores ainda pairava a poucos centímetros do chão, e o vento gélido da manhã trazia o espesso nevoeiro esbranquiçado para dentro do aposento. A atmosfera chegava a ser mórbida, mas nem por isso menos bela. A neblina, os raios do sol e as cortinas finas que eram levadas pelo vento contribuíam para construir um ambiente estranhamente apático e, por que não dizer, doentio.

A youkai de longos cabelos dourados, agora soltos, entornava algumas lágrimas silenciosas enquanto umedecia um pequeno pedaço de linho em um vasilhame ao lado da cama. Era com extrema cautela e carinho que ela retirava a fina camada de suor que se formava constantemente sobre a fronte da pequena e frágil humana deitada sobre a cama macia. Ela mantinha os olhos tristes a observar a figura feminina de longos cabelos negros e agora empapados devido à transpiração. Nunca havia tido notícias de algum humano com tal enfermidade, tampouco sabia de alguém que sobrevivera tanto tempo naquele estado lastimável. "O que está havendo com você?", ela perguntou-se, soltando um suspiro cansado e voltando a umedecer o tecido na água do vasilhame.

- Como ela está? – uma voz feminina ressoou pelo aposento.

A outra não respondeu.

- Não sei mais o que fazer! – ela lamentou-se, sentando aos pés da cama – Simplesmente não tenho mais recursos a recorrer...

- O que você vai dizer a ele quando perguntar sobre o estado dela?

A youkai aos pés da cama inspirou o ar da manhã na vã tentativa de refrescar também seus pensamentos. O que diria a ele? Se dissesse a verdade, seria obrigada a admitir a si mesma algo que ela tentava ignorar durante todos esses últimos dias. Entretanto, mentir não era uma opção disponível.

- Suponho que ele não vai gostar de ouvir a verdade... – a youkai de cabelos dourados se pronunciou, soluçando e enxugando as lágrimas insistentes – Ninguém vai gostar de ouvir a verdade.

- Pare com isso, Yasu! – a outra exclamou, levantando-se – Você está falando como se ela já tivesse partido! E ela não vai!

A youkai lançou mais um olhar angustiado à jovem humana e levantou-se também.

- Fuyuki... Ela está assim há dias! Desde de que—

- Pois se ela conseguiu até agora, ela vai agüentar mais um pouco! Rin é forte! Ela não vai desistir! – concluiu, duvidando por um momento de suas próprias palavras convictas.

As duas entreolharam-se por um longo instante, duvidando uma das forças da outra. Yasu exibia um pequeno resquício de olheiras debaixo dos olhos coloridos e Fuyuki tinha as feições cansadas. Ambas não dormiam desde a noite do incidente; dedicavam-se em tempo integral a cuidar da pequena humana e a batalhar contra a febre constante que tomava o corpo de Rin durante todas as horas do dia.

A jovem era de uma palidez fantasmagórica, suas mãos tremiam eventualmente quando a febre atingia seus picos e a volta de suas pálpebras estava levemente avermelhada. Sua aparência era terrivelmente cadavérica. Não havia resquícios da outrora alegre e energética Rin, que perambulava pelo castelo. Ela estava desfalecendo dia após dia naquele quarto mórbido e naquela cama estreita. Todos se sentiam impotentes perante a situação.

- Sesshoumaru-sama não vai aceitar o fato de que já tentamos tudo... – Yasu disse de repente, caminhando na direção da porta.

- Nem eu mesma quero aceitar, Yasu... – Fuyuki a acompanhou, saindo silenciosamente e deixando Rin para trás.

- - -

Os cabelos prateados balançavam de um lado para o outro ao passo que caminhava. Tinha no rosto uma expressão irritada, cansada, angustiada e contrariada, todas se misturando ao mesmo tempo. Foi assim que ele correu a porta da sala de reuniões, adentrando sem cerimônias e ignorando as reverências que lhe eram direcionadas.

- Meu senhor... – Isao foi o primeiro a se pronunciar assim que o youkai de cabelos prateados sentou-se – Fizemos a patrulha como ordenou, mas não encontramos nenhum sinal do youkai, ou da humana Miyako.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, lançando um olhar furioso a todos os presentes.

- Eu não quero saber onde ou por que falharam. Não ordenei que o fizessem! – ele começou, encarando um por um – Eu lhes dei uma simples missão! E o mínimo que eu esperava de youkais tão absolutamente fracos e insignificantes como vocês era o êxito dela!

- Eu sinto muito, Sesshoumaru-sama... Nós fizemos—

Sesshoumaru levantou-se rapidamente, usando de sua velocidade acima do comum para chegar até o youkai que se pronunciara e agarrar-lhe o pescoço fino. Encarando-o fixamente, ele ergueu-o do chão, exalando miasma de suas mãos e derretendo a pele do youkai. Alguns poucos segundos depois, e o corpo de um dos soldados caía, imóvel, sobre o chão de madeira, derretendo-se devido ao veneno e corroendo parte do piso.

- Vocês só falam quando eu pergunto! – voltou para seu lugar na ponta da mesa e sentou-se novamente.

Todos os outros ficaram em silêncio, receosos pelo humor de seu senhor. Nunca o haviam visto no presente estado e temiam constantemente por suas vidas.

- Meu senhor... – Isao começou, baixando a cabeça e voltando a observar Sesshoumaru após alguns instantes – O que faremos agora que perdemos a isca?

O youkai de cabelos prateados inspirou, irritado. Miyako era sua única chance de conseguir chegar até o maldito youkai que andava rondando suas terras. Mas ele fora mais rápido, levando a moça e deixando a jovem Rin naquele estado deplorável. Seu ódio era tamanho, que estava prestes a perder o controle e assassinar todos os outros que estavam ali na sala, esperando dele uma resposta.

- Meu senhor... O que quer que façamos? – indagou mais uma vez o general.

- Ele agora já tem duas de suas três contratantes... – fez uma pausa e olhou para o chão – Rin é a última.

- O senhor pretende—

- Eu quero cada porta, cada janela, cada vão de árvore vigiado a partir deste momento! Ninguém neste castelo sai, entra ou toma qualquer decisão sem antes consultar a mim! – ordenou, voltando a observar cada um com extrema autoridade – Fui suficientemente claro?

Todos assentiram.

- Saiam. – ele encerrou, olhando significativamente para Isao.

Rapidamente, a sala de reuniões esvaziou-se. Ninguém queria demorar-se mais que poucos minutos frente a frente com o lorde do castelo, tal era seu humor explosivo. Assim que todos se retiraram, Sesshoumaru voltou seu olhar para o general que continuava sentado a sua direita.

- Eu quero um vigia para cada fresta do quarto de Rin. Absolutamente ninguém além de mim, Yasu ou Fuyuki entra naquele quarto, não importam quais sejam as condições. – disse, os olhos dourados faiscando.

- Hai, meu senhor. Algo mais? – ele indagou, totalmente submisso.

- Jyaken ficará integralmente em companhia dela. Qualquer mínimo ruído, eu serei informado. – terminou de falar e levantou-se.

- Farei dois grupos de soldados para se revezarem, assim ninguém ficará cansado e a atenção será redobrada. – Isao concluiu, recebendo o consentimento de seu senhor – Nós o pegaremos desta vez, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Sesshoumaru retirou-se da sala, sendo seguido por Isao. Cada um tomou um caminho diferente pelos corredores. O general foi imediatamente dar as ordens aos soldados, enquanto Sesshoumaru caminhava, angustiado, na direção dos aposentos.

- - -

- Eu sinto muito, meu senhor... – Fuyuki lamentou-se, fazendo uma reverência – Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Tentei tudo que sabia...

Yasu limpou mais uma lágrima que lhe escorreu involuntariamente. Tentou disfarçar a tristeza, mas ela estava estampada em seu rosto aflito.

- A febre? – ele perguntou simplesmente, observando os dois soldados que guardavam, imponentes, a porta do quarto de Rin.

- Eu sinto muito, meu senhor... Ela continua. E seus picos parecem ficar mais forte a cada dia! Não sei quanto tempo ela ainda vai suportar... – disse, levando as mãos à boca como se recriminar pelo que havia dito.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas passou por entre as duas e adentrou o aposento em total silêncio. A névoa ainda cobria parte da varanda, contudo, dissipava-se mais rapidamente agora que o sol começava a esquentar a região.

Devagar e com certo receio, ele caminhou até chegar próximo ao leito de lençóis brancos e muito bem arrumados. Observou por longos instantes a face cadavérica de sua protegida. Não demorou muito a cravar suas garras afiadas na palma de sua mão, sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer por entre os dedos. "Por que não posso fazer nada?! Eu sou o senhor das terras do Oeste! Como posso me deixar abalar por uma...", deteve seus pensamentos. Seria inútil continuar com aquele jogo patético de orgulho e ignorância. A verdade estava ali, disposta bem à frente de seu nariz, deitada no leito, desfalecida. Importava-se muito mais do que gostaria, mas quem manda no coração? Sesshoumaru nem mesmo sabia que possuía um, quanto mais rebelde e desobediente como aquele. Sem notar, deixou que um sorriso carinhoso formasse-se em seus lábios finos.

"Não se atreva a ir embora, Rin! Ninguém deixa este Sesshoumaru...", ordenou mentalmente, sentando-se ao lado dela e tomando uma das mãos delicadas entre as suas. "Atreva-se a partir... E eu vou até o outro mundo atrás de você, se for preciso!", ele pensou de repente, apertando a palma fria num ato de angústia. Sesshoumaru sentia o calor do corpo dela mesmo dali, sentado ao seu lado. E o que ele poderia fazer além de lamentar o estado dela e segurar suas mãos delicadas e frias? Absolutamente nada! Estava à mercê do tal youkai que Bokuseno lhe dissera, e isso o enervava extremamente.

- Ninguém tira nada de Sesshoumaru... – ele insistiu em pronunciar – Nada!

Rin fechara os olhos na noite de quatro dias atrás, e jamais tornara a abri-los. Nem Sesshoumaru, nem Fuyuki, nem Yasu, ninguém soubera explicar o que acontecera à púbere naquele dia. Só o que viram fora a íris chocolate transcender para o vermelho sangue segundos antes de suas pálpebras fecharem e de seu grito doloroso espalhar-se pelo castelo. Ponderaram, pesquisaram, tentaram todos os recursos disponíveis, mas a garota ainda mantinha os orbes cerrados e as forças lhe deixavam gradativamente. Estava morrendo. Era isso que todos temiam e recusavam-se a admitir, principalmente Sesshoumaru.

- - -

Tocou algo bastante macio antes de abrir os olhos cor de âmbar. Sentiu as mãos formigarem e os tornozelos não responderem aos seus comandos, mas estava tão extremamente cansada que não por isso assustou-se. Onde estava, afinal?

Tentou focalizar a visão para ver melhor o redor. Estava deitada sobre lençóis muito brancos e confortáveis, a luz do sol da manhã atravessava o tecido fino da cortina da janela, iluminando docemente o aposento tranqüilo. Piscou um pouco confusa e tentou levantar-se; em vão. Pôde sentir uma brisa gelada entrar e balançar o mosquiteiro que cobria seu leito, socorrendo sua mente conturbada que lutava para entrar em foco. "Desde quando o castelo de Sesshoumaru-sama tem pilares de mármore?", indagou a si mesma, observando ambas as estruturas que ficavam ao lado da cama. Tentou levantar-se mais uma vez, mas as forças lhe esvaíam e só o que ela podia fazer era respirar, ofegante.

Ouviu passos vindos de algum lugar desconhecido e arregalou os olhos quando a voz masculina soou atrás de si.

- Já era tempo de despertar, minha contratante...

Não respondeu, limitou-se a tentar ver quem era aquele homem com a voz tão estranhamente conhecida. "Já o ouvi antes... Tenho certeza de que já ouvi essa voz! Pense Miyako... Pense!", ela lutava contra a falta de energia.

- Hai... – continuou – Ouviu mesmo minha voz antes, doce Miyako. Foi mais rápida que sua concorrente! Meus parabéns...

A moça prendeu a respiração e contraiu os músculos. O que era aquilo?! Ele estava lendo seus pensamentos? Era um youkai? "O que está acontecendo?! Alguém... Alguém me ajude!", ela gritava para si mesma, procurando retomar as forças e levantar-se.

Ouviu os passos dele e viu quando ele afastou o tecido do mosquiteiro, sentando-se ao seu lado e acariciando sua face. Aquele rosto! "Eu o vi... Hai! Conheço esses olhos!", ela pensou, fixando seu olhar confuso nos orbes castanhos-avermelhados do estranho. Ele sorriu.

- É muito esperta, doce Miyako. Uma boa concorrente... – ele disse-lhe, beijando os lábios da moça e voltando a observar-lhe os olhos assustados.

"Os olhos... Hai! Você é aquele com quem sonho todas as noites! É o homem dos cabelos negros e dos olhos castanhos que chama por mim!", concluiu seus pensamentos, vendo o sorriso da face do homem alargar-se.

- Boa menina. – seus olhos brilharam estranhamente, enquanto ele soltava o nó que prendia os pulsos da moça – Venha, minha contratante, venha conhecer sua futura rival. – estendeu-lhe a mão, ainda sorrindo docemente.

Miyako obedeceu sem pestanejar, agarrando a mão oferecida e levantando-se com as forças renovadas. Não estava mais com medo, de modo algum pensava em fugir dali. Seu desejo agora era seguir aqueles olhos penetrantes e descobrir o que ele queria com ela e por que invadia seus sonhos todas as noites. Segura de si, ela foi levada por entre os corredores de pedra da construção até uma ampla sala vazia. Pilares de mármore seguravam o teto alto e muitos vitrais coloridos tingiam a luz do sol que invadia o lugar. Viu uma cadeira bastante adornada posicionada estrategicamente acima de um saibro de pedras escuras; foi para lá que o homem seguiu, subindo os degraus e sentando-se confortavelmente. Miyako apenas estacionou os pés no meio do salão.

- Minha doce contratante, eu quero que conheça sua ágil rival... – ele fez sinal para que alguém se aproximasse e, só então, Miyako notou alguém atrás de si – Esta é Emi.

- - -

_"__- Não posso fazer isso! E não vou deixar que você faça! – gritava a mulher, tentando conter as lágrimas. _

_- Prefere vê-la morta então?! – desta vez um homem gritou, parecendo perturbado – Você já deve saber que ela não vai durar muito neste vilarejo!_

_- Mudemos de vilarejo então! Eu não ligo... Não me importo de deixar minha família! Só não quero perdê-la... Deve haver algum jeito!_

_- E acha que me deixarão sair daqui com tudo que estamos devendo, mulher?! Pare para pensar... Essa é a nossa única maneira de prolongar a existência dela! Ou prefere vê-la nas mãos daqueles homens imundos que nos vieram cobrar os impostos ontem?! – bradou o homem, ainda irritado._

_- Depois de tudo o que passamos... – a mulher choramingou – Depois de todo nosso esforço para criá-la... Vamos simplesmente entregar nossa filha?!_

_- Meu amor... – o homem correu a abraçar sua esposa – Não vamos entregar ninguém! Pense... Nem sabemos se o contrato será mesmo cumprido! Estou certo que aquele monstro deve ter feito muitos outros acordos. Nossa Rin poderá ter uma esperança se ficar sob a proteção dele!_

_Ela encolheu-se dentro do armário, tentando espiar melhor pela fresta da porta. Por que queriam abandoná-la agora? O que fizera de errado para que seus pais chorassem daquela forma?_

_- Amanhã, pela manhã, eu sairei à procura dele. – o homem concluiu, aninhando melhor a mulher chorosa em seus braços – Você vai ver como vai dar tudo certo..."_

Resmungou, puxando o ar para seus pulmões fragilizados com força.

Jyaken observou a mudança repentina na respiração de Rin, levantando-se de onde estava e caminhando na direção do leito da menina. Curvou-se para frente e viu quando ela apertou as pálpebras e fechou os punhos sobre os lençóis.

"Sesshoumaru-sama precisa saber disso...", concluiu, virando-se subitamente e caminhando na direção da saída. Apenas quando esticou a mão para abrir a porta notou que ela gemeu de dor e disse alguma coisa ininteligível. Virou-se novamente e decidiu ajudá-la primeiro, antes de avisar seu senhor. Acabaria sendo culpado se simplesmente abandonasse a garota naquele estado.

"_- Você vai ficar bem, minha filha. Eu prometo! – disse um homem grisalho, acomodando-a dentro de algum lugar apertado._

_Rin aquiesceu e se agarrou mais ao pescoço do homem._

_- Não saia daqui até que tudo tenha terminado, está bem? – continuou, beijando a fronte da pequena menina e virando-se para checar a retaguarda – Só depois que os lobos forem embora! Você está me ouvindo Rin?_

_- Hai... – a voz infantil soou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas._

_- Não chore, minha pequena. Você vai ficar bem! – o homem grisalho afagou os cabelos negros da jovem e sentiu as lágrimas virem à tona em seus olhos convictos – Eu não vou deixar que machuquem você, minha filha! Agora... Fique aqui até que tudo tenha terminado! Entendeu bem?_

_Sem esperar resposta, ele fechou a porta de madeira e a criança mergulhou em total escuridão e silêncio. As lágrimas ainda eram uma constante em seu rosto pequeno, mas ela teimava em enxugar cada gota salgada que lhe descia pela face, dizendo a si mesma que era forte o bastante para suportar tudo. Não queria ver seus pais chorando novamente. Por isso seria uma menina forte!_

_Ouviu um grito agudo e voltou a encolher-se. Levou as mãos aos ouvidos e não mais conseguiu controlar o choro._

_- Papai! Volta... Papai! – gritava enquanto chorava copiosamente._

_Sentiu alguém bater de encontro à porta de madeira que a protegia do lado de fora e arregalou os olhos achocolatados. Ele havia voltado então? Arrastou-se até o facho de luz que provinha da fresta e ajoelhou-se de frente à estrutura envelhecida. Soluçou e enxugou o rosto, tentando enxergar alguma coisa do outro lado, mas só o que via era a luz da lua._

_- Papai? – arriscou, tocando a porta com delicadeza no intuito de abrir alguns centímetros._

_Um uivo, um estrondo, mais um grito e depois, o silêncio. Rin assustou-se novamente e encolheu-se. Os animais enlouquecidos arranhavam seu esconderijo enquanto ela chorava em desespero do lado de dentro. Não teria outro lugar para ir, caso a porta cedesse. Observou a madeira balançar perigosamente ante as investidas dos animais violentos. Morreria! Fora fraca e não soubera proteger-se como seu pai havia-lhe ordenado! Instintivamente pensou nele e em seu abraço protetor. Jamais voltaria a sentir aquela sensação outra vez._

_Soltou uma exclamação de dor quando as garras de um dos animais lhe arranharam as costas. Será que ninguém viria ajudá-la? Encolheu-se mais e começou a rezar enquanto os lobos do lado de fora lutavam para terminar de abrir um buraco maior na madeira da porta. Sentiu mais uma mordida dolorosa no braço e foi puxada para fora violentamente._

_- Papai! Socorro! – ela bradou, protegendo o rosto com os braços machucados._

_Tudo acontecia tão rápido que ela sentia-se perdida e apavorada. Não conseguiria sair dali sem ajuda, mas por que ninguém vinha em seu socorro? Tantos aldeões que não moravam longe dali e que já deveriam ter ouvido alguma coisa... Por que nenhum deles lembro-se dela e de sua família? Estariam sendo atacados também?_

_Gritou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos em total agonia. Sua família toda tinha sido... Não! Não conseguia imaginar-se vivendo sozinha, sem seu pai ou sua mãe. Seria cruel demais. Os Deuses não haveriam de ter feito isso com ela. Espere, e por que não sentia mais os animais famintos sobre si?_

_Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu a silhueta de alguém em pé atrás de si. Quem era? E onde estavam os lobos? Sentiu quando a mão do estranho tocou o topo de sua cabeça e relaxou com a sensação de alívio: ele era seu salvador!_

_- Akira-sama tem outros planos para você, minha jovem. – a voz dele soou grave e paciente._

_Rin arregalou os olhos quando os orbes do homem brilharam em tom avermelhado. Então ele era um monstro também?_

_A cena se desfez de repente, e a menina cerrou os olhos chocolate quando a sensação de cansaço atingiu-lhe os músculos. O que estava acontecendo? Quem era aquele homem e o que ele queria com ela, afinal?"_

Jyaken molhou o pedaço de pano na água e passou sobre a fronte da menina pela décima segunda vez. Nenhuma melhora. Ela apenas respirava ofegante e resmungava eventualmente. O servo verde ficava mais nervoso a cada minuto. Saía e corria atrás de Sesshoumaru ou ficava e cuidava de Rin? "Nenhum dos dois!", ele sorriu vitorioso com a idéia e correu para a porta.

- Hey! Vocês dois aí! – chamou a atenção dos youkais que guardavam a porta do quarto – Vão avisar Sesshoumaru-sama que a menina Rin não está bem! Vão! Agora! – agitou o bastão de duas cabeças ameaçadoramente e voltou para o lado da jovem assim que um deles resolveu tomar alguma atitude.

"_Que lugar era aquele? E como diabos havia ido parar ali? Perguntava-se, enquanto caminhava pelo vasto salão vazio. Deteve-se por longos instantes observando os vitrais coloridos e os pilares adornados de mármore. Era tão bonito._

_- Enfim, aquela por quem eu mais esperei! – uma voz soou de algum lugar, fazendo Rin sobressaltar-se – Chegue mais perto, minha contratante, eu quero vê-la melhor..._

_Intrigada, Rin pôde ver quando alguém se levantou de uma cadeira adornada no fundo do salão e fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Tinha a impressão de já tê-lo visto em algum lugar, mas onde?_

_- Não tenha medo, minha cara. Não estou aqui para lhe fazer mal. Apenas para fornecer-lhe algumas explicações úteis. – ele apressou-se a dizer, quando notou que ela andava vagarosamente._

_A jovem estacionou os pés de frente aos degraus do saibro de pedras escuras, admirando, quase que hipnotizada, a figura masculina ao topo. Aqueles olhos castanhos-avermelhados... Um dia haviam sido amarelos! Era isso!_

_- Akira-sama? – indagou sem perceber, franzindo o cenho._

_Ele riu._

_- A esperta Rin! Última peça da minha coleção... – ele desceu o primeiro degrau._

_- Coleção? – ela recuou um passo – O que quer dizer? Onde estou?_

_Ele desceu o segundo degrau, fixando seu olhar frio sobre a figura amedrontada._

_- A terceira contratante, a esperta e corajosa Rin! – ele abriu os braços e soltou uma gargalhada – Você deve vir até mim agora, minha pequena. – desceu mais um degrau e atingiu o piso do salão._

_Rin deu mais dois passos para trás, procurando alguma saída. Onde estava Sesshoumaru? E por que não conseguia lembrar-se de como viera parar ali?_

_- Não há saída! Você me deve obediência, jovem! Eu salvei sua vida, impedindo que fosse devorada pelos lobos famintos... – ele caminhou na direção dela – Não pode fugir de mim agora. Seu senhor nada pode fazer para anular o contrato que fiz!_

_- Eu não devo nada a ninguém! Não me lembro de ter assinado papel algum! – ela exaltou-se, caminhando de costas – Sesshoumaru-sama não permitirá que me leve!_

_- Você pertence a mim! – ele bradou, alto e claro, precipitando-se e agarrando-lhe o braço._

_Ela tentou desvencilhar-se dele, mas o homem a segurava com uma força descomunal._

_- Quem é você?! – perguntou subitamente, mirando o rosto frígido que lhe analisava as expressões – O que quer comigo afinal?_

_Ele sorriu._

_- Sempre forte, corajosa e imponente! – trouxe a jovem para mais perto dele – Você tem um contrato comigo, Rin. Irá cumpri-lo, ou morrerá tentando._

_Arregalou os olhos castanhos e tentou novamente soltar-se._

_- Do que você está falando?! Já lhe disse que não assinei contrato nenhum!_

_- Não, minha jovem. Seus pais o fizeram por você. Sem ele, você já estaria morta há muito tempo! – levou a mão livre até o rosto de Rin e beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente – Agora seja uma boa menina, e levante-se. Você tem um longo caminho a percorrer..._

_- Solte-me! – ela protestou uma vez, tentando soltar-se e sentindo uma imensa onda de letargia tomar conta de suas pernas bambas._

_Ainda pôde vê-lo abrir um sorriso triunfante antes de perder a consciência e despencar de volta para o vazio escuro de sua mente."_

Frio. Estava com tanto frio. E por que alguém lhe umedecia a fronte se estava com frio? Será que não percebia que ela estava gelada?

- Vamos, menina Rin! Agüente... Sesshoumaru-sama já deve estar chegando! – Jyaken murmurou, torcendo o pedaço de linho e levando à fronte de Rin mais uma vez.

Frio! Sentia as mãos fracas e os dedos muito enregelados. Onde estaria desta vez? Outro truque daquele monstro desprezível? Queria tanto poder sequer ouvir a voz de—

- Sesshoumaru-sama está ocupado, Jyaken! – um dos guardas adentrou o aposento, observando Rin com certa pena no olhar – Parece que saiu com o general...

Jyaken virou-se para o youkai, segurando o pedaço de pano úmido na mão.

- Pois tratem de encontrá-lo! Ele ordenou que disséssemos a ele tudo o que se passasse neste quarto... – jogou o pano para trás e agitou o bastão de duas cabeças – E isso é algo que ele precisa saber!

O youkai recuou um passo e arregalou os olhos lilases.

- Isso mesmo! É bom ter medo de mim! Estou mandando que vá até lá e me traga Sesshoumaru-sama agora mesmo! – retrucou, convicto, fechando os olhos em sinal de superioridade e voltando-se para o leito da jovem garota.

Arregalou os olhos enormes e deixou o bastão cair no chão de madeira.

- Rin... – disse a si mesmo, observando a menina com total espanto.

- - -

- Senhor... Tem certeza de que ele precisa da humana? – Isao pronunciou-se após dez minutos de caminhada – Já se passaram vários dias. Tem certeza de que ele não planeja simplesmente matá-la?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu de imediato. Sabia que o tal youkai jamais desperdiçaria uma de suas contratantes, entretanto, alguma parte dentro dele temia pelas palavras do general. E se ele decidisse desistir da jovem humana em seu castelo? Simplesmente não teria como ajudá-la se ele resolvesse fazer isso.

- Ele precisa de todas para que a mais forte possa ser escolhida, Isao. – respondeu, por fim, cessando os passos vagarosos e observando o horizonte – Onde estão os soldados?

- Onde o senhor ordenou que ficassem, Sesshoumaru-sama. Algo de errado? – indagou o youkai, aproximando-se e olhando na mesma direção de Sesshoumaru – O castelo está sendo integralmente vigiado... Ele não tem como entrar sem ser notado!

O youkai de cabelos prateados suspirou. Tinha a sensação de que ele não precisaria vir até ali para levá-la. Havia controlado Jyaken uma vez, levando-o a atacar Rin; o que o impediria de fazer o mesmo com os soldados que vigiavam o terreno?

- Nossos melhores soldados estão guardando o quarto da humana. Estou certo de que o pegaremos, meu senhor! – Isao sorriu – O que pretende fazer com ele quando o capturarmos? Irá torturá-lo? Ou o matará de uma vez?

Sesshoumaru virou-se para ele com a expressão fria e impassível. Por vezes arrependia-se de ter nomeado seu mais violento servo, como general de seu exército.

- Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama... – ele fez uma curta reverência – Sei que há coisas mais importantes para o senhor do que simplesmente a morte desse youkai.

Rapidamente, Sesshoumaru agarrou o general pelo pescoço e apertou violentamente.

- Não me trate como se fosse seu melhor amigo, Isao! Estou bem longe disso... – ele sussurrou, exalando miasma de suas garras, corroendo a pele do youkai.

- Gomen... – ele fechou os olhos e segurou o braço de Sesshoumaru – Eu não pretendia...

Isao caiu no chão um pouco atordoado. Muitas vezes a ambição de um cargo mais elevado fazia com que ele esquecesse-se de seu verdadeiro lugar. Amedrontado ante ao poder de Sesshoumaru, ele recuou um passo e analisou a figura de seu senhor. Jamais conseguiria derrotá-lo em uma batalha. Não que pretendesse, mas por vezes invejava o poder do lorde das terras do Oeste.

Sesshoumaru analisava minuciosamente a construção ao longe. Estava nos limites de suas terras, e o castelo era apenas um borrão a se misturar com as folhagens do horizonte. Saíra há algumas horas para verificar a vigilância com Isao, e algo dentro dele afligia-se por ter que deixar sua protegida sozinha. Bem, não que estivesse sozinha. Afinal, estava cercada de soldados youkais e sendo vigiada por Jyaken o dia todo, todos os dias. Nada poderia dar errado com seu plano.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... O senhor... Está sentindo? – Isao apressou-se a perguntar, fixando o olhar na ampla construção.

Sesshoumaru não assentiu, não respondeu, não se moveu. A energia maligna o invadira tão de repente, que ele demorara a conseguir absorver a situação. De onde surgira aquela sensação?

- É ele, meu senhor! Só pode ser o tal youkai! – o general excitou-se, dando um passo na direção do horizonte e olhando para o youkai de cabelos prateados – Sesshoumaru-sama!

"Não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha!", foi o único pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça, antes que ele saltasse e começasse a correr ligeiramente na direção do castelo.

- - -

- Você ainda está debilitada garota estúpida! Deite novamente! – Jyaken exaltou-se, indicando a cama com o bastão de duas cabeças.

Não houve resposta.

- Jyaken... – o youkai de olhos lilases deu um passo para trás – Tem alguma coisa errada...

- Rin! O que pensa que está fazendo?! Não... Não se levante! – o servo verde precipitou-se a segurá-la, mas foi empurrado para longe bruscamente.

Jogando as cobertas para o lado, Rin sentou-se calmamente na beira da cama e inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar. Sua íris vermelho-sangue fixou-se na figura receosa do soldado youkai, analisando sua postura como se fosse comê-lo com os olhos a qualquer instante.

- Rin! Deite-se novamente ou direi a Sesshoumaru-sama que andou me desobedecendo! – o servo verde retomou a postura autoritária, segurando o bastão com ambas as mãos e apontando para a jovem.

- Jyaken... – o soldado arregalou os olhos – Eu não acho que essa seja a senhorita Rin...

A púbere abriu um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios ressecados e descoloridos. Ainda levava consigo a aparência cadavérica e pálida que antes tomava seu rosto. Pôs os pés descalços e pequenos no chão de madeira e preparou-se para ficar de pé.

- Rin! Sua estúpida! Não faça isso! – Jyaken exaltou-se, dando alguns pequenos passos para trás até esbarrar no soldado youkai.

Tão logo se levantou, ela não caminhou mais que dois passos até vacilar para frente e para trás, sem forças para manter-se. Foi devidamente aparada pelo youkai de olhos lilases antes que chegasse até o chão. Atordoado e ainda receoso, ele olhou conturbado para o pequeno servo verde.

- Jyaken... Vá chamar Sesshoumaru-sama! – ele gritou exaltado, segurando Rin nos braços.

- Mas não foi você mesmo que disse que ele havia saído, seu incompetente?! – Jyaken revidou com o olhar cheio de fúria.

- Vá chamar Fuyuki! Yasu! Alguém tem que ajudar a senhorita Rin, Jyaken! Ela está ardendo em febre ainda! – olhou para o corpo inerte – Não sei como ainda está consciente... Vai Jyaken! O que está esperando?!

- Mas... Sesshoumaru-sama ordenou que não saísse do lado de Rin! – o youkai hesitou.

- Jyaken! – o outro se enervou, lançando ao servo um olhar de puro ódio e indicando Rin com a cabeça – Como você espera que eu—

Um grito embargado e um baque seco ecoaram pelo quarto. Jyaken arregalou os olhos enormes. Rin levantou-se vagarosamente, tomando cuidado para evitar o rastro de sangue que se formara. A luz fraca do sol adentrava as janelas e iluminava o líquido viscoso que deslizava pelo chão de tábuas, escorrendo e preenchendo as pequenas frestas. O vermelho do piso quase podia ser comparado aos olhos da jovem humana se não fosse o desejo insaciável que reinava nos orbes frígidos.

- Rin... Rin o que você fez? – a voz de Jyaken mal podia ser ouvida – Largue essa espada antes que alguém mais se machuque... – recuou quando ela avançou em sua direção – Rin! Largue a espada!

Sem exibir expressão alguma ou esboçar alguma resposta, a jovem manteve os olhos fixos em Jyaken.

- - -

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – Fuyuki espantou-se quando o viu atravessar o gramado tão ligeiramente – O que houve? – indagou, colocando o cesto de flores de lado e mirando seu senhor.

- Onde ela está? – quis saber de imediato.

- Ela quem, meu senhor? O que está havendo?

- Rin, Fuyuki! Onde está Rin?! – exaltou-se.

Assustada, Fuyuki balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Está no quarto, meu senhor... Eu apenas saí para pegar algumas flores... – apontou o cesto – Rin adora flores... – tentou sorrir para amenizar a situação, em vão.

Sesshoumaru olhou do cesto para Fuyuki, e dela para o castelo. Será que ninguém estava sentindo a energia maligna? Tudo parecia tão absolutamente calmo e natural, que até mesmo ele questionou seus sentidos. Não poderia estar enganado, Isao também sentira a energia. Olhou mais uma vez o redor, fixando seu olhar na construção.

- Fuyuki! Fuyuki! – Yasu irrompeu de uma das portas – Vá chamar... Sesshoumaru-sama! Ainda bem que está aqui! – a youkai apoiou-se no parapeito da varanda, recuperando o fôlego – Rin, meu senhor... Ela acordou! O senhor precisa fazer alguma coisa!

Com um salto, Sesshoumaru parou ao lado dela, passando pela mesma porta aberta e deixando Yasu e Fuyuki para trás.

- Por que não veio chamar-me imediatamente, Yasu? – Fuyuki quis saber, sorrindo feliz enquanto caminhava até a varanda.

- Não entende, Fuyuki! – a youkai de cabelos dourados franziu o cenho – Rin enlouqueceu! Ela pegou a espada de um soldado e o atacou! Jyaken está tentando detê-la... Mas ele não quer machucá-la! – levou as mãos à fronte, limpando a fina camada de suor – Ninguém quer machucá-la!

Sem responder, Fuyuki puxou Yasu pela manga do quimono e saiu em disparada na mesma direção de Sesshoumaru.

- - -

- Rin! Pare! – um dos youkais gritou, segurando a espada na frente do corpo sem a real intenção de utilizá-la.

- Para trás... Você não vai passar! – um outro esbravejou, com a espada em punho.

Rin não expressou nenhuma resposta. Seu rosto não exibia emoção e seus olhos vermelhos apenas refletiam um estranho brilho de triunfo. O quimono simples e branco que lhe cobria o corpo agora fazia um perfeito par com a cor de sua íris. As manchas de sangue se acumulavam na barra e diminuíam perto do joelho. A manga do braço direito também estava encharcada, e a lâmina da espada que empunhava com o mesmo braço estava bastante suja. Era uma imagem quase irreal. Ninguém do castelo conseguia acreditar que ela estivesse mesmo naquela posição. E justamente por conhecerem-na por tanto tempo, é que ainda não haviam atacado a jovem humana. Sabiam que aquela não era e não poderia ser a Rin que estavam acostumados a ver.

Sesshoumaru quase deixou o queixo cair quando se deparou com a cena. Sua protegida atacando os youkais do castelo? Não! Simplesmente inconcebível! Mirou a humana diretamente nos olhos vermelhos e deixou que uma expressão de surpresa tomasse-lhe conta da face. "Ele vai pagar por isso...", pensou, caminhando até a fileira de youkais que impediam a passagem da garota. Nenhum deles parecia disposto a tomar alguma ação mais drástica do que apenas advertir a jovem a não avançar mais nenhum passo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – a voz de Isao soou atrás dele – O que pensa em fazer?

Ele não respondeu. Estava quase que hipnotizado com a cena caótica que envolvia Rin.

- Para trás Rin! – alguém gritou quando a jovem moveu-se.

Sem cerimônias, ela agarrou o corpo inerte de Jyaken e jogou-o na direção dos soldados youkais, lançando a eles um olhar quase desafiador.

- Largue a espada, Rin. – Isao pronunciou-se, ficando à frente da linha de soldados youkais.

Ela nada fez além de encarar o general provocativamente.

- Largue a espada, garota... Você não tem como passar por todos nós! – ele bradou mais uma vez, devolvendo seu olhar de provocação.

- Kami! Ele vai matá-la! – Yasu cobriu a boca com as mãos e sussurrou para Fuyuki.

O silêncio e a falta de ação deixavam o ambiente quase insuportável. Rin não respondia, não se movia e não obedecia.

- Rin! – foi a vez de Sesshoumaru – Acho que já chega... – ele deu um passo à frente, chamando a atenção dos outros.

Apenas um segundo em que Isao desviou os olhos para observar Sesshoumaru, a garota avançou sobre ele com a espada em punho, pronta para atravessá-lo. Pego de surpresa, o general quase se deixou atacar, desviando no último minuto e desarmando a humana por trás.

- Eu a peguei, meu senhor! – ele sorriu triunfante quando a espada de Rin bateu de encontro ao chão.

Abrindo um estranho e frio sorriso no canto dos lábios, Rin deixou que sua adaga escorregasse da manga do quimono e caísse na palma de sua mão aberta. Rápida e ágil, ela cravou o presente de Jyaken no pescoço de Isao, sendo banhada pelo jato de sangue que saiu do ferimento. Isao caiu de joelhos e Rin enterrou a lâmina em seu peito, forçando a arma até que o general perdesse os sentidos.

Fuyuki cobriu os lábios com uma das mãos, Yasu fechou os olhos, os soldados prenderam a respiração e Sesshoumaru arregalou os orbes dourados.

- Rin... – ele sussurrou, sentindo o desespero tomar conta de seu corpo.

Ainda sorrindo fracamente, a jovem humana voltou-se para os demais youkais e observou um por um até que seus olhos encontraram os de Sesshoumaru.

- Deixe a garota passar... – ela disse simplesmente, sua voz reverberando sem emoção.

- Iie! – Yasu gritou – Não vamos desistir de Rin!

A púbere lançou-lhe um olhar enervado.

- Ela não sairá daqui... – Sesshoumaru disse com total convicção na voz – Eu não deixarei que a leve.

Rin observou-o longamente.

- Cansei-me deste jogo inútil de caça e caçador. – a menina começou – Se não desistirem da garota, eu desistirei! – fez uma pausa e continuou – Rin está em minhas mãos... Se eu não a matar pela febre, encontrarei outra maneira...

- Não permitirei que faça qualquer outra coisa a Rin, Akira. – Sesshoumaru interveio – Agora, deixe-a e vá embora de minhas terras.

Rin sorriu um pouco mais.

- Eu direi mais uma vez... Saiam do meu caminho!

- Ninguém irá tirá-la de mim... – Sesshoumaru murmurou, caminhando na direção da menina.

- Pois muito bem... – inesperadamente, Rin ergueu a adaga a certa distância do braço esquerdo e desferiu o golpe.

Sesshoumaru estagnou os passos, fazendo Rin lançar-lhe um olhar vitorioso. O sangue a escorrer pelo quimono branco e sujo de vermelho.

- Kami! – Yasu cobriu o rosto novamente.

- Saia do meu caminho, Sesshoumaru... – ela ordenou novamente, apertando a lâmina da adaga contra o próprio pescoço e deixando um filete de sangue escorrer – É a última vez que eu insisto...

- - -

**Yo Pessoal!**

**Nem demorei muito dessa vez não é? Como prometido!**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo esclarecedor e emocionante tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo! (saltita)**

**Ah... Eu quero muitas e muitas ****reviews****! Eu adoro ler ****reviews****! Gostaria de saber por que elas diminuíram no último capítulo? Vocês não gostaram? Avisem-me! É importante mandarem suas opiniões, dúvidas e até sugestões!**

**Bom... Mas agora chega de ladainha e vamos às respostas sim?**

**- - -**

**Belinha-chan:**** Ah! Oi querida! (acenando animadamente)**

**Espero que tenha entendido tudo nesse capítulo!**

**Que outra nada... O Sesshou ama mesmo é a Rin! (olhos brilhando)**

**Não demorei muito pra postar esse demorei? (sorriso maroto) Espero que tenha gostado! Deixe sua opinião de novo ok?**

**Beijos pra ti, minha querida! ****Ja ne!**

**Hime Rin:**** Rin-chan! ****Minha amada amiga! (saltita com os pompons rosa)**

**Ah! Espero que tenha gostado e entendido tudinho agora... Desculpe! Mas é que a Rin vai ter que sofrer mais um pouco nos próximos capítulos! Mas se serve de consolo, o Sesshoumaru vai sofrer também! (sorriso gigante)**

**Ah... Onegai! Posta a continuação da SA! Eu estou louca pra ler! Arigatou pela review amiga... Adoro-te muito e espero que esteja gostando!**

**Beijos enormes... Até o próximo capítulo! ... Ou até você entrar no MSN...**

**Nikka-Girl:**** Ah! Linda! Que bom que você gostou!**

**Kami! Os capítulos são um pouco gigantes... Não sei como você teve paciência de ler todos! Quanto tempo demorou?**

**(risada maléfica) Poxa! Eu queria que as leitoras gostassem da Miyako! Coitada... Bem! Infelizmente vocês vão ter que aturá-la até o fim da história...**

**Ah! Não me mate pelo Isao! (escondendo-se atrás da cadeira) Eu ainda não sei se ele vai morrer ou não... Vou pensar no seu caso quando for decidir... (sorriso inocente)**

**Bom, o quarto capítulo está aí! Diga-me o que achou dele sim? Adorei ler a sua review!**

**Beijos fofíssima... Ja ne!**

**Lenon:**** Bah... A sua resposta eu posso dar pessoalmente... (sorriso maroto)  
Mas de qualquer forma eu espero que tenha gostado sim?**

**Beijos...**

**Polly:**** Oi!**

**Que bom que gostou querida!**

**Nem demorei muito né? (sorriso inocente) Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Deixe sua opinião de novo, onegai!**

**Beijos e abraços pra ti!**

**Até o próximo capítulo...**

**Lininha:**** Oi amiga!**

**A sua eu também posso responder pessoalmente! (sorri)**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse também! (escondendo-se por causa do final)**

**Beijos amiga...**

**Até mais!**

**- - -**

**Leitoras amadas... Obrigada por acompanharem!**

**Deixem reviews! MUITAS REVIEWS! (saltitando)**

**Sem previsão para o próximo capítulo... Apenas posso adiantar que coisas muito trágicas vão acontecer! (sorriso inocente)**

**Até lá minhas queridas...**

**Beijos!**


	5. Sonhos

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Dedico à Rin-chan, que passou de mera conhecida a uma amiga especial em alguns poucos dias.**

**Aviso: Respondendo à dúvidas... Contratante: que ou aquele que contrata; que ou aquele que é parte num tratado ou contrato. Espero ter ajudado... (sorriso maroto)**

**Observações e respostas das reviews ao final do capítulo. Desculpem por qualquer erro gramatical.**

**Boa leitura!**

- - -

**Seishin no Akuma**

Por Domina Gelidus

**Capítulo quinto**

**Sonhos**

Pisou delicadamente no primeiro degrau e preparou-se para descer o próximo. O corpo cambaleou por um instante, mas se manteve firme. Apertou a adaga mais profundamente em seu próprio pescoço e ouviu um grito abafado atrás de si. Viu quando severas gotas de sangue mancharam o pátio da entrada, mas não se importou, continuou a descer na direção de uma carruagem adornada.

Aceitou a mão do velho cocheiro e esperou que ele abrisse a porta do meio de transporte. Viu um youkai alto e de longos cabelos azuis sair dali de dentro, mas nada fez senão tomar o lugar dele na carruagem. Observou atentamente pela janela da porta quando mais dois youkais estranhos pularam do teto do coche e prepararam-se para a luta.

- Ora... Vai dizer que você achou que seria tudo assim tão fácil, Sesshoumaru? – indagou o youkai de cabelos azuis, fazendo sinal para que os outros dois atacassem.

Baixou a adaga e largou-a em algum lugar do assento; estava mais intrigada com o que acontecia do lado de fora. Os soldados impediam que os dois youkais entrassem na propriedade, enquanto Sesshoumaru e mais um comandante tomavam conta do líder dos três. Infelizmente a carruagem entrou em movimento, e nada mais pôde ver depois que a poeira da estrada de terra batida começou a levantar.

Sesshoumaru praguejou baixo e desferiu um golpe raivoso acabando por errar o alvo. Estava transtornado e queria apenas matar qualquer um para descontar o ódio crescente. Embora soubesse que a frustração de nada ajudaria, não conseguia controlar-se. Akira simplesmente havia conseguido levar Rin do castelo! Soltou um rosnado alto e sacou a Toukijin.

- Cansei de brincar com você. – disse simplesmente, desferindo um golpe mortal.

Antes de poder contar com a vitória, entretanto, um dos outros dois youkais pôs-se na frente do outro de cabelos azuis, salvando-lhe a vida em custa da sua própria.

- Sesshoumaru... – meneou a cabeça levemente, balançando sua cabeleira azul – Ela já está fora do seu alcance, meu caro. Desista e eu prometo poupar seu castelo e suas terras. O que me diz?

- Não pense que vou colaborar com seus planos ridículos, Akira. Rin pertence a mim e somente a mim! – correu na direção do youkai de cabelos azuis e desferiu mais um golpe com a Toukijin.

Rapidamente ele desviou, indo parar no topo do telhado do castelo. Inspirou a brisa de lá do alto e sorriu cinicamente para Sesshoumaru.

- Ela não é mais sua, senhor das terras do Oeste! Ela tem um contrato comigo! Portanto é a mim que ela pertence! – gritou exasperado, saltando e preparando-se para desferir um golpe mortal em Sesshoumaru.

O youkai de cabelos prateados encarou o outro friamente, guardando a Toukijin e deixando o sangue correr mais rapidamente em suas veias. Os olhos atingiram o vermelho e as marcas abriram-se em sua face alva. Saltou também na direção do outro youkai com suas garras mais afiadas e maiores totalmente à mostra.

- Fique longe de Rin! – ele gritou acidamente, deixando a voz distorcida percorrer os arredores da construção.

- - -

Relaxou o tronco contra o encosto macio e deixou-se ser envolvida pelo balanço da carruagem. Jogou a cabeça para trás e perdeu seu olhar em algum detalhe do interior. Sabia onde estava, tinha uma idéia de para onde estava indo, e sabia quem estava controlando suas funções daquela forma. Tentara impedir, falhando miseravelmente. Ele parecia possuir-lhe como se estivesse implantado em sua mente, observando seus movimentos, seus olhares e suas atitudes. Impotente, era como ela sentia-se! Ver a expressão aflita nos olhos de Yasu e Fuyuki agrediu-lhe os sentimentos, mas ver a decepção no rosto de todos, principalmente Sesshoumaru, tirou dela um pedaço do bom senso. Mataria esse youkai com as próprias mãos, se conseguisse mover-se por vontade própria.

Sabia que aqueles youkais dariam trabalho aos soldados e também a Sesshoumaru. Akira parecia haver pensado em tudo e em todos! Não conseguia, por mais que tentasse, encontrar uma brecha sequer em seus planos. E, Deuses, como se sentia incrivelmente fraca e insignificante por isso. Dependia da boa vontade de seu senhor para conseguir sair daquele enorme problema onde havia se infiltrado. Não! Sesshoumaru não tinha obrigação nenhuma! Ela mostraria a todos como era forte o suficiente para sair dali com as próprias pernas.

"Talvez você devesse apenas relaxar e aproveitar a viagem, doce contratante.", ouviu a voz vinda de algum lugar e instintivamente olhou pela janela. Ele estava ali, com ela, ouvindo-a. Amaldiçoou a si mesma por ter sido tão estúpida e, sem poder controlar-se, fechou as pálpebras vagarosamente.

- - -

- Vá! Eu cuido dele, Sesshoumaru-sama! – o comandante gritou do outro lado, chamando a atenção dos youkais que lutavam incansavelmente.

- Não seja ridículo! – o youkai de cabelos azuis gargalhou – Vocês jamais a encontrarão! Quantas vezes devo lhes dizer que ela, agora, pertence a—

Foi interrompido pela espada de Sesshoumaru que lhe atravessou o estômago e apontou em suas costas; a lâmina repleta de sangue. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios enquanto deslizava o próprio corpo pela espada longa no intuito de aproximar-se mais do youkai de cabelos prateados.

- Este corpo também pertence a mim, lorde Sesshoumaru... – abriu mais o sorriso e lançou-lhe um olhar triunfante – Não sente dor, não sente medo e não sente remorso! Eu sou o dono de sua mente e, principalmente, de sua alma... – empurrou-se para trás e escorregou-se para fora da lâmina.

- Mas... O que...? – o comandante arregalou os olhos e observou atentamente as reações de Sesshoumaru; aquele realmente daria trabalho.

- Não é divertido? – o youkai de cabelos azuis olhou Sesshoumaru com desdém e depois as mãos cobertas de sangue – Posso ter todo e qualquer corpo que desejar! – fez uma pausa e mirou Sesshoumaru nos olhos – E Rin será minha próxima aquisição...

Fora a deixa que ele estava esperando. Não permitiria que ninguém lhe tomasse Rin, a protegeria como havia feito por todos aqueles anos. Deixou que a franja cobrisse seus olhos dourados e apertou a espada entre as mãos. Não permitiria que a tirassem dele! "Ela tampouco é sua...", concluiu em pensamentos e conteve um rosnado de frustração. Ela tinha o direito de escolher com quem e onde desejaria ficar. Por mais que a idéia importunasse-lhe os nervos, se Rin resolvesse deixar o castelo quando tudo aquilo acabasse, ele não se imporia. Cabia a ela viver sua própria vida e ser feliz, fosse com quem fosse. Era isso! Apenas queria vê-la feliz.

- Ora... O cachorro perdeu a língua? – gracejou o youkai, estralando as juntas dos dedos e recompondo-se do ataque sofrido – Vamos, Sesshoumaru! Estava ficando divertido...

Inspirou fundo e ergueu a Toukijin, correndo na direção do inimigo novamente pronto a cortar-lhe a cabeça. Se ele não possuísse mente, não poderia ser controlado.

O encontro violento dos dois youkais fez mais terra levantar-se e impedir a visão por alguns instantes. Logo, Sesshoumaru aproveitou-se para deixar seus instintos aflorarem e desferir um golpe certeiro no coração do inimigo. Apurou os ouvidos, mas antes que pudesse mudar de posição, sentiu um segundo youkai atrás de si. Pensou estar em vantagem, mas a poeira que cegava a todos permitiu ao outro youkai que escapasse dos soldados para apoiar seu mestre. Praguejou mentalmente enquanto tentava desvencilhar-se dos dois youkais. Mataria o mais importante primeiro, e depois se preocuparia com o resto. Ergueu a espada e viu quando o servo avançou na sua direção, sendo seguido pelo mestre de cabelos azuis.

Sem desviar o olhar, saltou em direção ao seu principal inimigo e sentiu quando sua espada cortou a carne macia. Estagnou-se por uns instantes: e quanto ao segundo? Mirou seu redor e viu quando Yasu pegou o servo com suas garras e estraçalhou-lhe o pescoço com vontade.

- Vá atrás dela, Sesshoumaru-sama! Onegai! Proteja Rin-chan... – ela dirigiu-lhe a palavra, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar suplicante de Fuyuki.

- Sim, venha até ela, lorde das terras do Oeste... – o youkai pronunciou, caindo de joelhos e tocando delicadamente o ferimento no peito – Venha ver a minha doce Rin morrendo bem devagar... – sorriu maquiavélico e depois gargalhou.

Com apenas um movimento, Sesshoumaru despachou a cabeça do youkai para o outro lado da estreita estrada, observando com desprezo enquanto o corpo dele descrevia a curva para atingir o chão de terra. Não permitiria que ela morresse! Mataria Akira antes e o serviria de comida aos outros youkais em uma adornada bandeja de prata!

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – ouviu a conhecida voz gritar de dentro do castelo, mas não esperou para ver o seu rosto, apenas saltou na direção que a carruagem seguira sem sequer olhar para trás – Sesshoumaru-sama! O senhor tem que... AH! – Jyaken olhou os corpos dos youkais banhando o pátio de entrada e recuou alguns pequenos passos.

Yasu sorriu e Fuyuki suspirou aliviada.

- Jyaken! Que bom que está bem! – Yasu lançou-lhe um olhar carismático – Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru-sama trará Rin de volta! – sorriu mais.

Jyaken pulou várias vezes no mesmo lugar em sinal de protesto e depois chacoalhou o inseparável bastão de duas cabeças.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Espere-me! Eu também quero ajudar! – tropeçou em alguns degraus e caiu em cima de um dos soldados estirado ao chão – Ah-Un! Onde está Ah-Un? – indagou para as youkais, que riram da situação.

- Deve ter fugido para algum lugar por causa da luta... – Fuyuki balançou os ombros – Fique calmo, Jyaken! Sesshoumaru-sama voltará logo... – sorriu e caminhou na direção do youkai verde.

- Jamais! Eu seguirei Sesshoumaru-sama até o fim dos meus dias... – fez uma pose gozada e estufou o pequeno peito – Ah-Un! VENHA JÁ AQUI! – saiu correndo na direção seguida por Sesshoumaru, gritando para que o youkai viesse para dar-lhe uma carona.

- Tome cuidado Jyaken! – Yasu gritou, vendo finalmente Ah-Un vir de trás do castelo para atender ao chamado do pobre servo verde.

- Duvido que eles o alcancem... – Fuyuki suspirou, mirando o horizonte – Sesshoumaru-sama não vai esperar por ninguém. Rin é sua prioridade agora.

Yasu abafou um risinho.

- Rin também é a prioridade de Jyaken no momento. Ele só não quer admitir que gosta dela...

- - -

O corpo saltou por cima das copas das árvores verdes com uma expressão séria e altiva. Qualquer um que visse Sesshoumaru naquele presente momento, nada poderia dizer quanto ao que sentia seu coração. "E desde quando ele havia começado a sentir?", era o que se perguntava desde a luta com o youkai. Nenhuma data específica apareceu em seus pensamentos, mas tinha absoluta certeza de que a menina Rin tinha algo a ver com tudo aquilo. Quão forte era, então, aquela necessidade de proteger Rin que ele carregava no peito?

Deu um último salto e parou no meio da estrada encoberta pelas sombras das árvores. Apertou as garras contra a palma da mão e, por uma fração de segundos, deixou que a frustração e um ódio profundo consumissem suas feições. Chegou alguns passos mais perto da pequena carruagem abandonada e abriu a porta do veículo com irritação. Sentiu imediatamente o cheiro de Rin adentrar-lhe as narinas delicadas e praguejou mentalmente pela própria demora. Analisou o estofado macio do lado de dentro e concentrou-se nos odores específicos. Quase podia ver cada um deles transformar-se em imagem diante de seus olhos. O sangue do general e de algum outro youkai do castelo. O cheiro do youkai de cabelos azuis e, o que mais lhe chamara a atenção: o sangue de Rin.

Rosnou relativamente alto e puxou a porta da carruagem para trás, estraçalhando parte da estrutura e atirando-a com raiva para longe de si, por pouco não acertando Jyaken que vinha logo atrás cavalgando Ah-Un. Aquele maldito Akira parecia sempre estar um passo à frente. Sempre pensando em tudo e em todos.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – Jyaken gritou, descendo do animal – O senhor está bem, meu senhor?

Não houve resposta.

- Rin esteve aqui, meu senhor? O senhor consegue sentir o cheiro dela? – parou um instante e olhou para os lados de soslaio – Será que ele está aqui nos observando? – ergueu o bastão de duas cabeças protetoramente – O senhor sabia que Rin também está sendo controlada por aquele youkai, Sesshoumaru-sama? Eu acho que—

- Calado Jyaken! – bradou com a voz irritada, obtendo o silêncio logo em seguida.

Olhou para todos os lados da estrada e cravou, ainda mais forte, as garras na palma da mão, sentindo-a levemente umedecida por um filete de sangue.

_"- Você deseja o poder tanto assim? Por que você procura o poder, meu filho?"_

As palavras do pai, ditas há muitos anos atrás, surgiram em sua mente sem explicação. Baixou os olhos por um momento tentando assimilar os acontecimentos, mas o silêncio da estrada apenas contribuiu para trazer à tona mais e mais memórias esquecidas.

_"- Você deseja o poder tanto assim? Por que você procura o poder, meu filho?"_

Porque ele procurava o poder, afinal? E o que essa procura tinha em comum com a vontade incontrolável de manter os doces olhos chocolate a salvo? Sempre fora conhecido por sua frieza e impassibilidade ao longo daqueles anos, seria possível que tudo mudara assim de repente?!

"Ela está há mais tempo com você do que você realmente notou...", alguma voz em sua consciência retrucou-lhe. Mais uma vez, irremediavelmente, ela surgira em seus conflitos mentais, tornando-se o problema e, ao mesmo tempo, a solução. Meneou a cabeça para os lados e inspirou fundo o ar que lhe faltara, tentando focalizar seu objetivo. "O poder supremo ou Rin?", indagou a si mesmo, deixando a frustração transparecer-se em suas feições por alguns segundos.

_"- Você deseja o poder tanto assim? Por que você procura o poder, meu filho?_

_- O caminho que sigo é o caminho da conquista suprema! É o poder que vai revelar esse caminho para mim..."_

As palavras trocadas com o pai novamente revelaram-se. Exato! Estava resolvido, sem mais conflitos mentais. O que ele procurava era o caminho da conquista suprema. Quase pôde sorrir quando chegou a tal conclusão, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Contudo, não demorou mais que alguns segundos para que o restante das lembranças lavassem-lhe a o orgulho.

_"- Conquista suprema... Diga-me, Sesshoumaru... Você tem alguém a quem proteger?"_

Proteger? Mirou o horizonte como se fosse encontrar a resposta nele. A pergunta feita pelo pai anos atrás importunou sua consciência antes clara e concisa.

_"- Proteger... A resposta é não! Eu, Sesshoumaru, não tenho tal necessidade! – fez uma pausa e continuou – Por que eu perderia meu tempo com algo tão ridículo?!"_

E por que estava perdendo seu tempo agora, afinal?! Definitivamente, ele mudara bastante desde aquelas palavras trocadas anos atrás.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? O senhor está bem? – Jyaken interrompeu suas conclusões, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

Realidade esta que se mostrava tão puramente clara e lacônica quanto suas confusões mentais: "Sim, este Sesshoumaru tem alguém a quem proteger...", disse a si mesmo, mirando o servo verde sem na verdade enxergá-lo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? O senhor está sentindo o cheiro da menina Rin? Sabe para onde ela foi? – o servo tornou a insistir, tentando apressar seu senhor para o que estava em jogo naquele momento.

- Iie... – ele disse simplesmente, voltando a caminhar até a carruagem – Não tenho idéia para onde ele possa tê-la levado. – soltou um suspiro de irritação e conteve um rosnado na garganta.

Tendo ou não alguém a quem proteger, ele ainda não era poderoso o suficiente para manter a salvo aqueles com quem se importava. Afastou-se bruscamente do meio de transporte e escolheu um caminho a esmo. Não desistiria facilmente logo que a primeira pedra atingisse-lhe o caminho.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Espere! – gritou Jyaken quando seu senhor saltou alto e começou a correr, depressa, por entre alguma vertente da trilha em que antes estava.

- - -

_Entreabriu os lábios para puxar melhor o ar para dentro dos pulmões. Estava inquieta. Sentia frio e medo, e não sabia por que ou de onde vinha aquela dor aguda. Com muito custo, conseguiu abrir as pálpebras cansadas e tentou arduamente focalizar a visão embaçada._

_Reconheceu inesperadamente o lugar a céu aberto. Já estivera ali antes... Antes de quê? Ela não sabia. Não se lembrava de como viera parar naquele lugar. Olhou para cima e mirou o céu límpido e azul mesclando-se com as tonalidades quentes do fim da tarde. Gostaria de sorrir se a situação não fosse tão calamitosa e assustadora. Mudou a direção do olhar e, inesperadamente, reconheceu a silhueta por entre as folhagens, parada ao fundo do cenário no topo da colina. Sim, aqueles cabelos prateados eram únicos! Tentou chamar por ele, mas novamente frustrou-se com o fracasso. Irritou-se momentaneamente com a imobilidade. Queria gritar para Sesshoumaru, contudo, mal conseguia capturar o ar da atmosfera, quanto mais chamar a atenção de alguém tão longe._

_Arregalou os olhos por um instante e viu o servo verde correr na direção de seu senhor, sendo seguido por Ah-Un. O que diabos estava acontecendo, afinal?!_

_Quase desejou que sua pergunta não tivesse sido respondida quando viu a figura de Sesshoumaru virar-se repentinamente e começar a correr na direção de onde ela estava. Entretanto, seu desespero somente aumentou quando uma silhueta estranha e alada surgiu atrás de seu senhor. "Iie! Olhe para trás!", ela desesperou em pensamento, não encontrando forças para manifestar-se fisicamente. "Sesshoumaru-sama... Olhe para trás! Ele está atrás do senhor!", gritou mentalmente angustiada._

_Sentiu algumas lágrimas umedecerem sua face e uma pontada de dor aguda atingiu seu corpo mais uma vez. Não se importou com isso, ainda olhando atentamente para Sesshoumaru e tentando identificar a figura monstruosa que voava na direção dele com a espada em punho. Desesperou-se em vão para gritar por seu lorde quando viu que seria tarde demais. A dor forte voltou a atingir-lhe o corpo e sua visão ficou turva antes que pudesse ver quem era o youkai que ameaçava a vida de seu protetor._

Abriu os olhos achocolatados de súbito e instintivamente procurou por sua adaga afiada, encontrando-a escondida dentro da manga larga de seu quimono branco. Contraiu os músculos em retaguarda e olhou para os lados, vendo apenas as árvores de troncos tortuosos passarem correndo diante de seus olhos. Um tanto mais calma, recostou-se de volta ao espaldar do assento confortável. Teria sido então apenas um sonho?

Observou, confusa, o cocheiro a guiar velozmente a dupla de cavalos robustos que puxava com facilidade aquele novo e pequeno coche. Não se lembrava de ter ido parar ali, mas ignorou tal fato. Muito provavelmente ele não quisera que ela soubesse, razão pela qual a mantivera em sono profundo por tanto tempo. Debruçou o tronco para frente e, tomando o devido cuidado de não chamar a atenção do velho cocheiro, ela observou a estrada de terra com cautela. Seria extremamente fácil saltar dali e depois se embrenhar em algum canto da floresta. "É claro, se você conseguisse andar depois de uma queda nessa velocidade...", concluiu a contra gosto, recostando-se irritada de volta ao assento.

- Onde estamos? – indagou em vão, na esperança de que pudesse obter alguma resposta.

O cocheiro nada disse, ou nada ouviu. "Ou está sendo proibido de responder", concluiu novamente, voltando a maquinar um plano mirabolante de fuga. Tinha que dar algum jeito de simplesmente escapar e avisar Sesshoumaru de que havia algum youkai muito poderoso atrás dele. Não poderia deixar que algo de ruim acontecesse a ele apenas porque ela precisava de ajuda. Jamais perdoaria a si mesma se aquele fosse o caso.

Estremeceu levemente as mãos finas e criou coragem para fazer algo de que ela mesma estava tentando fugir. Nunca havia feito nada parecido; pelo menos não conscientemente. Puxou a adaga afiada de dentro da manga do quimono e segurou-a com firmeza. A caso ferisse o cocheiro, poderia ao menos ganhar algum tempo e tentar chegar até Sesshoumaru antes que fosse tarde. Voltou o olhar piedoso e amedrontado para a figura velha que conduzia os cavalos distraidamente. Apertou os olhos com força decidindo que não poderia ver os próprios atos e, em um impulso corajoso, ela ficou de pé para acertar o velho senhor.

- Abaixe a arma e sente-se novamente. – ele disse de repente sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Rin estremeceu. Como é que ele sabia?

"Mas que feio...", aquela voz conhecida ecoou dentro de sua cabeça, "O que a faz pensar que eu a deixarei escapar com tanta facilidade?", continuou com desdém. Rin sentou-se de imediato, perdendo o controle dos próprios joelhos bambos. Sua raiva crescia exponencialmente, e ela poderia jurar que mataria Akira caso ele prostrasse-se em sua frente naquele minuto! "Não fique ansiosa, minha esperta contratante, mais um pouco e nós já estaremos juntos...", a voz ecoou mais uma vez, entorpecendo seus movimentos. "Feche os olhos novamente e eu prometo que, da próxima vez que abri-los, você verá algo mais do que árvores tortuosas...", debochou a voz, esmaecendo devagar e levando junto o pouco de bom senso que ela havia conseguido reunir.

- - -

Tocou o solo com leveza e caminhou alguns poucos passos à frente. Uma notável bifurcação fez-se surgir por entre as folhagens. Dois caminhos de terra batida, ambos rodeados por densas árvores tortuosas e numerosas, nenhum que revelasse qualquer pista sequer. Olhou para o alto para observar os raios de sol que atravessavam algumas folhas espessas. O sol já estava a pino e ele caminhava há algumas horas sem descanso algum. Tinha de encontrar Rin nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Notou, após alguns minutos de ponderação, Ah-Un vir correndo, ofegante, carregando um histérico Jyaken. Tampouco prestou atenção às perguntas insistentes de seu leal servo, visto que eram sempre as mesmas repetidas indagações sobre o paradeiro da menina Rin. Bem verdade era que o próprio Sesshoumaru não queria admitir que não tinha absoluta idéia de para onde deveria seguir, e aquela bifurcação apenas iria atrasá-lo ainda mais.

"Rin, onde você está?", indagou-se mentalmente em uma vã tentativa de obter alguma resposta. Não é preciso dizer que o silêncio prevaleceu; este, contudo, não serviu para acalmar os ânimos irritados do lorde das terras do Oeste. Sesshoumaru estava à beira de um ataque de nervos! Primeiramente sentia-se em absoluto ridículo por estar perdido dentro de uma floresta a procurar uma garota humana que ele sempre julgara ser nada mais que uma simples hóspede em seu castelo. Segundo, obviamente, estava aquele youkai Akira; arrogante e petulante, ele com certeza testava os nervos de Sesshoumaru. "Não fique aí parado como se apenas o seu orgulho estivesse sendo ferido! Você sabe muito bem que o alvo principal é o coração.", uma voz estridente e atrevida cruzou-lhe os pensamentos. Mas que história era aquela agora de coração?! Desde quando Sesshoumaru tinha um e, principalmente, desde quando ele resolvera dar-lhe ordens?!

_"Mas se o senhor se importa com ela como eu acho que se importa, não abra caminhos que o permitam perdê-la novamente."_, as palavras ditas por Fuyuki tempos atrás surgiram em sua mente confusa e aflita. Sim, aquele Sesshoumaru sempre negara o que seu coração sentia. Sempre negando seus princípios e, acima de tudo, negando a razão óbvia que o impelia a aproximar-se de Rin. "Você a ama, seu grande estúpido!", aquela mesma voz irritante surgiu de repente, desta vez não mais servindo para tirar Sesshoumaru do sério. Nitidamente, seus pensamentos encaixaram-se como as peças de um complexo quebra-cabeça.

_"- Você deseja o poder tanto assim? Por que você procura o poder, meu filho?_

_- O caminho que sigo é o caminho da conquista suprema! É o poder que vai revelar esse caminho para mim..._

_- Conquista suprema... Diga-me, Sesshoumaru... Você tem alguém a quem proteger?"_

Sim! Era claro agora! "Este Sesshoumaru deseja proteger alguém...", ergueu o rosto sereno para encarar os dois caminhos que jaziam diante de seus olhos dourados. O caminho que ele deveria seguir não era o da conquista suprema, o que antes ele sempre pensara ser o correto. Conquista suprema ou poder nada teriam de útil a oferecer se ele não tivesse ninguém para amar e proteger. Subitamente sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Aqueles verbos haviam surgido tão de repente em sua vida que Sesshoumaru demorou alguns minutos para assimilá-los. Haviam ficado por tanto tempo trancafiados junto com seu coração que por um momento ele achou que estivessem perdidos para sempre.

- Iie... Eu não vou perder Rin novamente! – seus lábios sussurraram sem controle – Este Sesshoumaru deseja, sim, o poder... Por que este Sesshoumaru tem alguém a quem proteger.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – ouviu Jyaken gritar histericamente alguns metros adiante dele – Veja! São marcas, meu senhor! – o servo verde gritava enquanto apontava o chão com seu bastão de duas cabeças.

O lorde caminhou vagarosamente até Jyaken, prostrando ao lado dele e observando o chão de terra com olhos minuciosos. Ao canto direito de uma das trilhas, podia-se ver claramente um pequeno graveto partido ao meio e uma visível marca de rodas finas e cambaleantes do que ele julgou ser um pequeno coche. Teria algum significado, afinal? Olhando mais uma vez para frente, Sesshoumaru observou o horizonte por alguns instantes antes de fechar os olhos. "Rin... Onde você está?", inspirou o ar profundamente e concentrou-se nos odores múltiplos da floresta. Deu mais alguns passos e repetiu o ato concentrado. Até mesmo Jyaken parara de tagarelar.

Sem realmente notar, Sesshoumaru caminhou vários metros adentro daquela trilha, procurando no vento algum vestígio de sua protegida. O que, milagrosamente, não demorou muito mais tempo a chegar. Em absoluta concentração, o youkai de cabelos prateados distinguiu, por alguns instantes, o cheiro característico do perfume de Rin, seguido imediatamente pelo forte odor de seu sangue.

Jyaken deu alguns passos para trás quando sentiu a intensa energia maligna que começou a rondar Sesshoumaru. Queria perguntar se seu senhor estava bem, mas sequer conseguia aproximar-se dele para ver suas feições. Assustado, ele pulou de volta no lombo de Ah-Un e agitou o animal para que fosse também para trás. Sesshoumaru parecia realmente nervoso e irritado, ou ele diria aflito? O servo não sabia, e tampouco queria saber! Foram extremamente raras as vezes em que vira seu lorde naquele estado e, embora não soubesse o motivo que o deixara assim, sabia o que viria a seguir.

As cenas passaram por sua mente como se estivessem todas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Todas elas envolvendo aquele sorriso pertinente e aqueles brilhantes olhos chocolate. Definitivamente fora a gota d'água para Sesshoumaru. Acabaria com aquilo de uma vez por todas! Sem mais delongas. Escolhera proteger Rin, pois então o faria de uma só vez. Deixou que o grunhido preso à garganta ecoasse pela floresta, assustando os poucos animas que ainda estavam ao redor. Abriu os olhos, já vermelhos, e mirou o céu azul do meio-dia com profunda contrariedade. Esticou os braços fortes e deixou as garras crescerem à mostra enquanto as marcas do rosto ficavam maiores a cada segundo da transformação. Akira definitivamente pagaria por todas as gotas do sangue de Rin que ele derramara.

Jyaken arregalou os olhos quando, após alguns curtos minutos, um gigantesco cão branco uivava raivosamente para logo depois correr na direção em que a trilha apontava.

- - -

Pouco a pouco e bem devagar, passou a concentrar-se em sons e ruídos que se seguiam ao seu redor. Nenhuma voz, entretanto, era ouvida. Passos vagarosos, respirações ofegantes, louças que se atritavam, o barulho da água corrente. Embora ainda estivesse bastante assustada, tinha de admitir que o ambiente era assaz calmo. Rendendo-se à curiosidade, então, ela arriscou abrir os olhos quando julgava finalmente estar só.

- Seja bem-vinda... – uma voz feminina ecoou de algum lugar.

Rin prendeu a respiração no mesmo instante. Gostaria de fechar os olhos novamente, mas, infelizmente, a espiã já havia visto que estava bem acordada. Mexeu vagarosamente a ponta dos dedos dormentes e só depois virou o rosto para os lados, procurando a fonte da voz que a observava. Teria com toda certeza levantado de supetão caso as forças lhe permitissem quando então reconheceu a face doce e delicada de Emi, a suposta esposa do senhor Akira.

- Como se sente? – ela tornou a indagar como se aquela fosse a mais natural das situações – Você dormiu um bocado... – sorriu docemente, comprimindo os olhos e deixando a cabeça pender para o lado.

Como poderia?! Onde ela estava, afinal? Seria algum outro sonho?

- Onde estou? – perguntou finalmente, tentando manter-se o mais séria possível.

Emi levantou-se e caminhou até ela devagar para depois se sentar na beirada da cama macia. Tomou uma das mãos frias de Rin e acariciou-a com delicadeza.

- Está segura, agora... Ninguém mais irá incomodá-la aqui. – fez uma pausa e depois continuou – Agora venha... Você precisa se trocar para a grande cerimônia! – sorriu com entusiasmo e puxou Rin de onde ela estava deitada.

A menina queria protestar e dizer que não tinha força alguma, mas, surpreendentemente, pôs-se de pé sem maiores problemas, seguindo Emi pelo quarto arejado e claro. A mulher que a guiava abriu um armário grande e espaçoso ao lado da cama onde Rin antes repousava e, de dentro dele, tirou muitos e muitos quimonos adornados, atirando-os sobre o colchão. Rin ficou sem ação ao observar a jovem mulher que esticava, animada, as roupas para que ela pudesse analisar melhor.

- De que cerimônia você está falando, senhorita Emi? E que quimonos são esses? – indagou, franzindo o cenho.

Emi sorriu, animada.

- Você vai ver! Vamos... Escolha um! – apontou para a cama e depois voltou os olhos para Rin.

A menina ainda matinha a expressão confusa. Não mais se sentia fraca ou fora de controle. O medo e a aflição também haviam passado, e o local ajudava muito visto que não era escuro ou assustador. Também não havia ninguém mais além dela e de Emi. Nenhum guarda com adagas ou—

E onde estava sua adaga?!

Sorriu em falso entusiasmo e deu de ombros.

- Escolha um para mim, senhorita Emi! – pediu com humildade.

A mulher sorriu em resposta e levou a mão ao queixo delicado e redondo como a pesar os prós e os contras dos diversos quimonos que jaziam sobre a cama.

Enquanto a outra se distraía com a escolha, Rin tateava disfarçadamente as mangas de seu quimono como a procurar por sua arma de defesa. Por certo Akira devia ter tirado dela! Era tudo uma armação! Precisava inventar alguma desculpa e sair dali para tentar fugir pela floresta.

- Este! Este é perfeito! – apontou para um quimono de seda champanhe bordado em fios dourados – Vista, Rin! Vista!

Rin ia definitivamente protestar para então pedir ajuda à Emi, mas um pontinho prateado perdido debaixo das cobertas fê-la mudar de idéia.

- Sim, é realmente muito bonito, senhorita Emi! – sorriu também – Poderia fazer a gentileza de me buscar um copo d'água enquanto eu me troco?

A mulher sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, saindo rapidamente do quarto em seguida. Rin, que fora deixada sozinha, não perdeu a oportunidade. Despiu-se o mais rápido pôde e vestiu o quimono escolhido por Emi e, apenas então, agarrou sua adaga com firmeza e a escondeu estrategicamente debaixo da manga longa do quimono de seda.

- Algum problema, Rin? – Emi adentrou o quarto de repente – As mangas a incomodam?

- Iie... Iie... Só estava arrumando melhor... Não estou acostumada a usar roupas tão finas! – pegou o copo de água e bebeu tudo de uma só vez.

- Venha, vou ajudá-la a amarrar... – Emi levou-a de frente a um espelho grande e apontou seu reflexo – Veja como está bonita! Ele vai se orgulhar muito, Rin... – dizia com sincera emoção.

A menina cerrou os orbes chocolate perante o comentário.

- Orgulhar-se? Quem vai se orgulhar de mim, senhorita Emi? – perguntou, curiosa.

Seria Sesshoumaru-sama que estaria ali também? Teria ele conseguido salvá-la então? Não pôde conter um sorriso quando a idéia passou-lhe pela cabeça. Então tudo havia finalmente chegado ao fim?

- O seu contratado, menina Rin! – balançou a cabeça e foi até a penteadeira para pegar uma escova de cabelo – Ele deve estar mais do que ansioso!

Rin mirou-se no espelho novamente. Contratado? O que Emi queria dizer com toda aquela história de cerimônia e quimonos elegantes?

- Alguém vai se casar, senhorita Emi? – viu a expressão de alívio desaparecer de seu rosto alvo quase que instantaneamente; teria Sesshoumaru pedido Miyako em casamento?

Emi gargalhou do outro lado do quarto, voltando-se para observar a figura bem arrumada de Rin com visível expressão de deboche.

- Casar, senhorita Rin? Iie, iie... É uma cerimônia muito mais importante! Todas nós contratantes temos que passar por isso...

Rin não sabia ao certo se era possível que ficasse ainda mais pálida, mas teve a certeza de ter ficado duplamente mais branca do que antes. Como deixara sua imaginação levá-la tão longe?! Era óbvio agora! Tão claro como a água! Tudo, subitamente, passou a fazer sentido.

Emi voltou novamente para perto dela e começou a escovar-lhe a madeixas negras e longas com todo o cuidado enquanto cantarolava alguma canção romântica.

- Vamos rápido agora, senhorita Rin. – ela prendeu alguma jóia brilhante por entre as mechas penteadas e puxou Rin pelas mãos.

- E... Aonde vamos, senhorita Emi? – indagou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Encontrar seu contratado! – ela suspirou – Akira-sama deve estar muito ansioso!

- - -

Sim, teve de admitir que fora uma completa ingênua em pensar que estava a salvo. Provavelmente Sesshoumaru nunca mais a encontraria! Akira era muito mais forte do que ela poderia imaginar. "Droga!", praguejou mentalmente, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem enquanto era escoltada por Emi e mais dois guardas através de um corredor de pedras. Tudo estava perfeito demais para que fosse verdade.

- Você está realmente muito bonita, Rin! – Emi disse a mesma frase pelo que ela contava ser a quarta vez.

O que teria acontecido a Sesshoumaru? E quanto ao pobre Jyaken? Sentia tanta falta de Yasu e Fuyuki que seu coração se apertava mais a cada passo curto que dava pelo corredor. Não poderia desistir de tudo assim! Tinha que lutar e encontrar alguma maneira de escapar de toda aquela confusão na qual estava. Tinha de ser mais forte que Akira. Tinha de mostrar para todos o quanto ela era corajosa!

Mas como fora difícil despistar o medo quando Emi empurrou a grossa porta de madeira ao final do corredor, fazendo sinal para que ela a seguisse.

- Vamos... Akira-sama quer muito vê-la! – dizia com entusiasmo.

Rin tampouco ouvia ao que Emi lhe dizia. Seus joelhos ficaram bambos de repente e só o que via era o piso do salão. Inspirava fundo e soltava o ar devagar, tentando manter a calma e pensar em algum plano eficaz. Contudo, também não poderia pensar alto demais, ou Akira certamente invadiria seus pensamentos para bisbilhotar o que estava planejando. Fechou os punhos com raiva e praguejou mentalmente.

- A corajosa Rin... Ou deveria dizer rebelde? – ouviu a conhecida voz e estremeceu levemente – Devo admitir que sua chegada foi a mais esperada, minha contratante.

- Eu não sou de ninguém! – esbravejou, erguendo o queixo em desafio e finalmente mirando algo mais que o chão.

Ouviu Emi prender a respiração e quase sentiu pena dela.

- Definitivamente, a sua genialidade me instiga! – gargalhou e levantou-se da cadeira adornada de onde estava confortavelmente sentado.

Rin notou, apenas então, que já estivera uma vez naquele salão amplo. Os vitrais coloridos, os pilares que amparavam o teto alto e a cadeira sobre o saibro de pedras escuras... Akira já a levara até ali antes, em seus sonhos. Viu Emi afastar-se alguns passos quando Akira começou a descer os degraus e caminhar na sua direção. Assustada e com o ódio à flor da pele, Rin também se afastou mais.

- Não fuja, Rin... Ele não vai machucá-la... – ouviu uma segunda voz feminina, que ela imediatamente reconheceu como sendo Miyako, parada ao lado de Emi e também elegantemente vestida.

Deuses! Não poderia simplesmente correr e fugir dali sozinha! Não poderia largar Miyako e Emi nas mãos daquele louco.

- Pretende fugir de mim até quando? – dizia enquanto caminhava na direção de Rin – Não vou deixar que escape agora que está tão perto de ser minha para sempre...

- EU NUNCA SEREI SUA, AKIRA! – gritou a plenos pulmões, virando-se e pondo-se a correr na direção da porta ao fundo do salão.

Não seria de ninguém! Muito menos daquele monstro desprezível! Fugiria e pediria ajuda quando encontrasse alguém, e então viria resgatar Emi e Miyako. Não deixaria que Akira se aproximasse dela. Não seria pega assim tão facilmente.

- Rin! Não faça isso! – Emi gritou do outro lado do salão.

A menina de olhos chocolate batia os punhos na estrutura na vã tentativa de abrir a porta trancada. Não tinha forças para arrombar a madeira grossa e envernizada. Deixando que o pânico aflorasse, ela entornou lágrimas assustadas sem que notasse.

- Me deixe em paz, Akira! Eu não quero nada que venha de você! – gritava enquanto chorava copiosamente – Eu quero sair! – cansada, ela caiu de joelhos, não deixando de bater as mãos de encontro à porta tentando, em vão, obter ajuda.

- Você não vai mais me fazer esperar... – Akira ajoelhou-se atrás dela e puxou-lhe pela cintura fina – Eu já esperei demais pelas minhas contratantes...

- Me solte! Eu não sou sua contratante! – tentava detê-lo, mas sua proximidade lhe enojava e entorpecia os sentidos – Sesshoumaru-sama... – murmurou num último pedido aflito de socorro.

- Da próxima vez que o vir, acabarei com ele para que você não sofra mais... – sorriu friamente para, então, tomar os lábios de Rin e roubar-lhe, por fim, o controle do pensamento.

A púbere sentiu o frio vir desde as extremidades até atingir, rapidamente, o corpo e o coração. Experimentou a garganta seca por breves segundos até que uma incontrolável vontade de pôr para fora do estômago o que quer que fosse tornou a aquecer-lhe o corpo. Ficou instantaneamente febril e sentiu os olhos arderem em brasa. Sentia-se perdendo os sentidos, as forças e a consciência. Sentia-se perdendo a alma e morrendo bem devagar, e o último desejo consciente que lhe passou pela cabeça antes de fechar os olhos foi a vontade de ver Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, dizendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

Akira segurou firme o tronco de Rin quando sentiu que o procedimento estava completo. A jovem estava abalada e o olhar perdido em algum ponto no teto, quase inconsciente. Agora, por fim, ela era sua e mesmo que Sesshoumaru quisesse interferir, nada mais poderia ser feito. Rin pertencia a ele, e ficaria assim até que a contratante fosse escolhida, ou até que ela perecesse no processo.

- - -

Jyaken ouviu mais um uivo raivoso metros à frente de onde estava. Montado em Ah-Un, ele acompanhava de perto o caminho que seu senhor seguia já há alguns bons minutos. Estava aflito, mas não se mostraria assim na frente de Sesshoumaru. Queria ser forte para que pudesse ajudar a encontrar Rin e salvá-la daquele youkai abominável. Sabia que seu senhor estava cego de raiva e, por um breve momento, sentiu pena de Akira quando finalmente o encontrassem. Por certo que Sesshoumaru o faria sofrer tudo o que ele fizera a Rin até então.

Afastando um pequeno galho da frente, Jyaken deu de encontro com o youkai de cabelos prateados, parado a encarar o horizonte. Franzindo o cenho, o servo verde tentava decidir internamente se perguntava algo ou deixava que o silêncio prevalecesse. Depois de muito pesar as opções, acabou rendendo-se à curiosidade.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – observou seu senhor com cuidado e então continuou – O que há de errado? – indagou, sem muita esperança de obter uma resposta.

Viu o youkai inspirar o ar de maneira altiva e os orbes dourados tornarem-se vermelhos novamente. A raiva era tanta, que Sesshoumaru estava com dificuldade para conter a transformação.

- Estamos próximos... – ele sussurrou.

Sentia o cheiro de Rin como se ela estivesse bem ao seu lado, e isso o deixava tanto ansioso quanto aflito. Não sabia das condições dela até agora. Estaria bem? Jurou a si mesmo que jamais deixaria que tudo aquilo acontecesse novamente. Protegeria Rin mesmo que isso custasse sua própria vida.

Sem aviso prévio, saltou alto e, do topo das árvores, avistou a ampla construção de pedras ao longe. Era o castelo de Akira. Finalmente teria a chance de acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Apressando o passo e esquecendo-se de Jyaken, Sesshoumaru correu rapidamente por entre as folhagens e galhos tortuosos, tendo como único objetivo o castelo de Akira.

E não demorou muito para que prostrasse os pés na entrada da construção. Cerrando os punhos na tentativa de contar a aflição e o ódio, ele analisou a escadaria de mármore e a porta de madeira escura e envernizada no topo. Olhou ao redor e procurou sentir todos os odores estranhos que poderiam indicar qualquer sinal de ameaça. Franziu o cenho: nada! Parecia que estava totalmente só. Apenas ele, o castelo e o cheiro inconfundível de sua protegida. Aquilo só poderia ser algum tipo de armadilha, visto que Akira jamais entregaria o território assim tão facilmente.

Receoso e alerta, ele deu os primeiros passos na direção da construção. Mirou mais uma vez o ambiente e inspirou a atmosfera antes de saltar por cima de todos os degraus e atingir a porta de entrada. Também demorou longo tempo a analisá-la antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Por fim, não conseguindo mais se conter, liberou boa quantidade de miasma de modo a corroer a madeira grossa e, então, derrubou a porta com facilidade.

Sua vontade, assim que pôde observar o ambiente do lado de dentro, fora correr até o corpo inerte de Rin, que jazia caído no meio do salão amplo. Contudo, ainda manteve a calma e mais uma vez analisou o redor à procura de qualquer sinal da energia maligna de Akira. Em vão. Não sentia absolutamente nada.

Sem conter a vontade, finalmente, saltou diretamente na direção de sua protegida, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e observando-lhe com a expressão impassível. O olhar, entretanto, era carregado de uma mistura de aflição e raiva. Com cuidado, ergueu o tronco de Rin e trouxe-a para seu colo protetor, já imaginando o que Akira deveria ter feito com a jovem. Checou o corte que a própria menina fizera no braço algumas horas atrás, constatando que não era algo muito grave. O que lhe incomodava mais, no momento, era sua saúde mental. Akira estava matando Rin através da mente, roubando-lhe a alma e a consciência.

Sem mais perder tempo, ele carregou a jovem para fora do castelo, encontrando Jyaken que vinha com Ah-Un logo atrás.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! O senhor conseguiu, meu senhor! – o servo agitava o bastão de duas cabeças enquanto sorria, emocionado, por pouco tropeçando nos próprios pés pequenos.

Algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo. Fora tudo fácil demais. Akira jamais facilitaria as coisas daquela forma, Sesshoumaru tinha para ele que o youkai de cabelos negros estava planejando algo.

- Vamos, meu senhor... Vamos levar Rin de volta para o castelo! – Jyaken gritava animado enquanto seguida Sesshoumaru de perto.

Com Rin nos braços, o lorde das terras do Oeste apenas caminhava com a expressão séria e altiva. Encontrara o castelo de Akira, invadira-o pela porta de entrada, resgatara Rin, ainda que ela estivesse inconsciente, e saíra calmamente com a jovem nos braços. Não, definitivamente, algo estava muito errado!

- ...o senhor era assim forte, Sesshoumaru-sama! – Jyaken tagarelava, emocionado, atrás de seu senhor, algo sobre ser o youkai mais temido daquelas terras – Tenho certeza que aquele youkai medroso saiu correndo assim que percebeu que não seria páreo para o senhor, Sesshoumaru-sama... O senhor é—

- Calado, Jyaken. – duas palavras, e todos caíram no silêncio.

Sesshoumaru precisava pensar no que Akira estava planejando. Precisava premeditar todos os movimentos dele para que então pudesse proteger Rin.

Rin. A jovem estava tão incrivelmente pálida e enregelada que caso ele não pudesse ouvir as batidas fracas de seu coração, por certo pensaria que estava morta. Não deixaria que Akira fizesse mais mal à ela. Mataria-o assim que o encontrasse novamente. E se ele houvesse fugido, o procuraria até o inferno se fosse preciso!

Perdendo a noção do tempo, Sesshoumaru caminhou por bom período com Rin em seus braços, até notar que aquela seria uma longa viagem de volta. O fato de Akira ainda estar em vantagem o tirava do sério e precisava de sua total concentração para que se precavesse de qualquer ataque do inimigo. Poderia correr ou saltar, certamente que em algumas horas estaria de volta ao seu castelo. Contudo, com Rin naquele estado, temia perdê-la na metade do caminho. Teria de ser cauteloso. Praguejou mentalmente quando notou que, naquela velocidade, demoraria cerca de um dia para retornar ao seu castelo.

Sem escolha, o lorde caminhou por mais algumas horas, atento a qualquer movimento e sempre pensando em algum plano para deter Akira. Infelizmente, precisaria de seu exército e, principalmente, do general, para que pudesse colocar Rin em segurança. Sendo seguido sempre por Jyaken e Ah-Un, que lhe vigiavam a retaguarda, percebeu que Rin precisaria parar para descansar e beber água. Praguejou mentalmente e, depois de muito matutar, escolheu uma clareira perto do rio para que deixasse Jyaken cuidar da humana.

Depositou, com receio, o corpo delicado de Rin perto a uma árvore de troncos grossos e, sem ter que ordenar nada à Jyaken, o servo imediatamente saiu à procura de água.

Logo escureceria, seria perfeito para que saísse em busca de Akira, uma vez que tinha perfeita visão no escuro. Mas não poderia deixar Rin sozinha, e Jyaken não saberia cuidar da menina apenas em companhia de Ah-Un. Que perfeito dilema! "Não posso deixá-la, mas também não posso perder a oportunidade de finalmente matar Akira...", pensava enquanto caminhava pelos arredores para clarear as idéias.

Parou por um instante quando atingiu um vasto campo aberto coberto por gramíneas. Franziu o cenho por alguns instantes e mirou mais uma vez o redor. Estaria louco ou já estivera antes naquele lugar? Tentou puxar pela memória, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de quando e por qual razão poderia ter ido parar justamente ali. "Você provavelmente está perdendo o juízo!", reclamou para si mesmo antes de inspirar boa quantidade de ar para dentro dos pulmões. Mirou então o belo céu colorido do pôr-do-sol e, por um instante, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

Sim! Lembrava-se muito bem daquele lugar! Estivera ali uma vez, em seus sonhos! Arregalou os orbes dourados numa rara demonstração de emoções e, subitamente, virou-se para trás, observando a entrada da floresta. Quase podia ver a cena se repetir como no sonho.

_"Sentiu a brisa afagar-lhe os longos cabelos prateados, permitindo-se fechar os olhos para relaxar melhor. Inspirou fundo, sentindo cada aroma distinto que passava pelo vento naquele momento, abriu vagarosamente as pálpebras e mirou o céu sem nuvens daquele final de tarde. Os tons do crepúsculo começavam a se misturar ao azul celeste da atmosfera, e os raios do sol ainda atingiam majestosamente a superfície do campo encoberto pela relva curta em que se encontrava. Precisava ficar mais atento, agora que se encontravam em terreno aberto. Pretendia continuar a caminhada até atingirem novamente a floresta densa, mas tivera que cessar a jornada por alguns minutos, para que ela descansasse. Não apenas ela, seu servo também parecia cansado._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama... – ouviu a voz do youkai ao longe – Sesshoumaru-sama! Meu senhor... O senhor tem que... Sesshoumaru-sama?_

_- Diga de uma vez o que quer, Jyaken. – disse com o habitual tom frígido, sem encarar o servo._

_- Hai, meu senhor... Rin! Aquela garota estúpida desobedeceu as minhas e as suas ordens! Saiu em direção ao rio, e levou Ah-Un junto com ela... – dizia, parecendo bastante contrariado – E me deu um cascudo antes de sair, ainda por cima... – completou, massageando um enorme galo na cabeça verde."_

Encontraria sua protegida morta nas pedras do rio instantes depois...

Não! Impossível. Tudo era apenas um sonho irreal! Balançou a cabeça em sinal de protesto e tentou ignorar a situação. Em vão. Assim que se virou mais uma vez para a entrada da floresta sentiu a respiração falhar e um nó seco formar-se em sua garganta. Pôde ver Jyaken correndo em sua direção, agitando o bastão de duas cabeças e imitando com exatidão a cena que acontecera em seu sonho há semanas atrás.

Perderia Rin a qualquer momento se continuasse ali parado. Tudo teria sido em vão!

Aflito, sem mais perder tempo, Sesshoumaru sequer esperou que Jyaken chegasse até ele, simplesmente saltou alto e correu na direção onde Rin deveria estar esperando não ser tarde demais.

- - -

**Yo Pessoas!**

**(se escondendo das vaias)**

**Minhas caríssimas... (gota) Não me matem, sim? Demorei, mas cheguei! Não temam porque eu não vou desistir de nenhuma das minhas fics. Nem dessa e nem da do Blood plus – para aqueles que gostam e lêem né?**

**Enfim, tive uma crise monstruosa de criatividade um mês antes do meu aniversário e, só depois foi que consegui escrever! (faz uma reverência) Gomen nasai!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E, infelizmente, gostaria de avisar que a história está chegando ao fim... Mais uns dois capítulos e então a saga de Akira estará completa! (sorriso pesaroso) Espero, contudo, que estejam gostando. Não pretendo parar de escrever fics de InuYasha, mas minha vida anda meio corrida, então espero contar com a compreensão de vocês quanto a demora pelos capítulos.**

**Deixando bem claro: EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR DAS HISTÓRIAS!**

**Ah! E outra coisa...**

**Só posto o próximo capítulo quando as reviews chegarem a cinqüenta! (olhos fechados) Eu quero minhas reviews ou nada feito!**

**Bom, vamos às respostas dos comentários que adorei ler!**

**- - -**

**Nikka-Girl:**** Nikka-chan!**

**Fofíssima... Espero que você não tenha desistido de ler por causa da demora... (gota) Enfim, ainda não decidi o que fazer com Isao, mas não sei se vai ser algo muito agradável... ele é muito ranzinza!**

**(morre de rir com o apelido do Akira)**

**Querida, você ainda não viu nada! O pior é que o Akira-kun tem um motivo pra ficar beijando as meninas da história... (pisca) E eu espero que você já tenha descoberto qual é.**

**E o Sesshou é fofo mesmo né? O que que a gente vai fazer não é mesmo?**

**Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo garota...**

**Adoro ler as suas reviews! (rindo loucamente)**

**Kissus pra você... Ja ne!**

**Belinha-chan :**** Minina !**

**Você tá começando a pegar a coisa da história...**

**O Sesshoumaru deixar? Bem, não posso responder ou o final não vai ter graça nenhuma depois né?!**

**Nhai! Que bom que você está gostando, fico feliz! Isso me incentivou bastante quando eu estava em crise de criatividade. (gota)**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.**

**Abraços!**

**Ja ne!**

**Hime-Rin:**** Rin-chan!**

**Amiga! (pula em cima) Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se fala mulher! Espero que esteja tudo bem...**

**Então... (coça a cabeça) Demorou um certo tempinho né? Mas... Você sabe... São as crises que a gente enfrenta na vida... (gota)**

**Viu só como eu sou boazinha? A Rin não se matou! (sorriso amarelo)**

**Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo viu? Se você ainda não tiver morrido de ataques cardíacos, deixa mais uma review sim?**

**(riso maléfico) Vou precisar de mais doze delas pra postar o próximo capítulo... Será que eu consigo?**

**Beijão amiga! Adoro-te muito!**

**Ja ne!**

**Lingow:**** Line!**

**(morrendo de rir com a frase que você deixou na review)**

**Deuses! O que a gente não encontra por aí né? Ai ai... (passada)**

**Então né... Esse capítulo nem foi terminado de maneira tão emocionante nada. Não reclame desta vez. (fecha os olhos)**

**Demorei, mas postei não é mesmo? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Se é que você vai ler não é mesmo? (risada maléfica) Eu esqueço que você é uma menina alienada do mundo... Vivendo com os bichinhos da floresta.**

**Saudades da sua pessoa Lingow! Vê se aparece ouviu bem?**

**Ou o eu mato a Rin no próximo capítulo...**

**Amo-te!**

**Kissus... Ja ne!**

**Lenon :**** (rindo loucamente)**

**Se você já esqueceu tudo da última vez, imagina agora depois de vários meses?!**

**Enfim, espero que tenha entendido tudo e gostado também. Apesar de não chegar nem na unha do dedão do pé das coisas que você escreve não é mesmo sua vaquinha?**

**Saudades imensas!**

**Beijos mil!**

**Kellygoth:**** Kelly!**

**Obrigado pela review! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado... (gota)**

**Desculpa pela demora, mas são as crises né? (sorriso maroto) Então... **

**O resto está aí! Espero que goste!**

**Abraços!**

**Até a próxima...**

**Nina Oliver:**** Nina!**

**Sabia que esse era o meu apelido quando eu era pequena?**

**Tudo bem que eu ainda sou pequena, mas você entendeu né?**

**Deuses! Você leu tudinho é? Espero que tenha gostado...**

**Demorei, mas cheguei! Não fique chateada. Onegai!**

**Deixa mais reviews... Adoro ler os comentários! (saltita)**

**Bom, o capítulo quinto está aí, o que achou dele?**

**Ja ne!**

**Linn-chan:**** Lingow...**

**Sua resposta já foi dada poia... Contente-se!**

**(riso maléfico)**

**Adoro-te**

**Carlinha-Higurashi:**** Garota!**

**Poxa, espero ter ajudado com a definição lá em cima! (gota) Desculpa pela demora, espero que não tenha desistido de ler...**

**Que nada! Qualquer coisa que você não entenda pode perguntar sim viu? A não ser aquelas palavras que você precisa saber na hora que está lendo, dae só com o dicionário à mão mesmo. (sorriso amarelo)**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo que acaba de sair do forno.**

**O que achou dele? Ainda tem dúvidas em mais alguma coisa?**

**E você me deu uma baita força me mandando sua opinião. Eu fico bem mais empolgada quando vejo que estão gostando! (sorriso)**

**Bom, é isso...**

**Espero te encontrar no próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos...**

**Ja ne!**

**Cycy:**** Então...**

**Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno de idéias, o capítulo novo está aí!**

**Espero que já não tenha desistido. (gota)**

**Que bom que gostou, fico muito feliz!**

**Até a próxima, Cycy-chan!**

**Kissus... Ja ne!**

**Srta. Kinomoto: ****Nhai!**

**Que bom que está gostando! O capítulo novo finalmente saiu! Espero que tenha gostado dele também...**

**E sim, vou continuar as minhas fics... Desculpe pela demora, mas a crise foi brava!**

**O próximo capítulo de Sameru também já está saindo! Só falta a última cena... e tempo para poder escrevê-la! (gota)**

**È isso... Espero encontrar outra review sua!**

**Kissus!**

**Queenrj:**** Alou você!**

**Poxa... Desculpa mesmo fazer você esperar tanto garota! Por favor, diga que não desistiu de ler! (chorando litros)**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! (saltita)**

**E obrigada pela review. Me ajudou muito quando eu estava em crise de idéias!**

**Espero que ainda esteja acompanhando...**

**Beijos!**

**Ja ne!**

**- - -**

**Pessoas... Adorei muito ler e responder todas as reviews!**

**Espero encontrar muitas outras! E vou tentar escrever o próximo capítulo o quanto antes, muito embora ele apenas será postado quando minha cota de reviews for atingida! (saltita)**

**Capítulo sexto: Teria Sesshoumaru chegado a tempo de salvar Rin?**

**O que acontecerá com ela agora que Akira diz que "a pertence para sempre"?**

**Será que ela vai ser atacada no rio?**

**Ou será que ela apenas será flagrada por Sesshou banhando-se nas águas cristalinas?**

**Descubra no próximo episódio!**

**Kissus!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Quando a realidade machuca

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: Dedico à Rin-chan, que passou de mera conhecida a uma amiga especial em alguns poucos dias.**

**Agradecimentos especiais: Lis-sama e Branka Takarai pelo apoio moral quando eu estava nas piores crises de imaginação! E principalmente à Rin Taisho! Se não fossem as reclamações dela, este capítulo não estaria completo agora! Obrigada garotas!**

**Dedicatória especial: Este capítulo vai para Belinha-chan! Que vem acompanhando a história desde o primeiro capítulo e mandando a sua opinião nas reviews. Obrigada pela paciência garota! Espero que goste!**

**Aviso: Explicações ao final do capítulo, como sempre. Erros gramaticais: sinto muito. Revisei, mas se deixei passar algo, peço desculpas.**

**Boa leitura!**

- - -

**Seishin no Akuma**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

**Capítulo sexto**

**Quando a realidade machuca**

_Inspirou uma quantidade abafada de ar e sentiu a última coisa que havia ingerido subir pela garganta. Abriu os olhos instintivamente e nada pôde ver senão uma escuridão assustadora. Procurou levantar-se, mas tampouco sentia seus pés tocarem o chão – se é que havia algum. Tentou em vão focalizar as pupilas em qualquer sinal de luz ou silhueta, mas logo apertou os olhos com o crescente enjôo. Seu estômago dava voltas e, rebelde, parecia querer sair pela boca. Algo dentro dela latejava e queimava como se fosse derreter. A dor aguda aumentava conforme o desespero crescia._

_- Levante e lute!_

_Ouviu uma voz autoritária bradar de algum lugar desconhecido e procurou ignorar. Lutar com quem? Para quê? Com tamanho mal estar ela não conseguiria sequer irritar Jyaken._

_- Lute agora!_

_Balançou a cabeça quando ouviu a voz grave novamente. O que ele queria dela?! Seria talvez a voz de Sesshoumaru-sama? Não, a voz dele nunca transparecia tanta emoção quanto essa. E ela reconheceria aquele timbre em qualquer lugar. Onde estaria o seu lorde, afinal?_

_Abriu as pálpebras de repente quando uma imagem aterradora tomou-lhe os pensamentos. Havia algo de muito errado acontecendo ali, algo que ela já tinha consciência do que era. Tentou focalizar a mente e puxar a memória que insistia em fugir dela. Mais um clarão de imagem passou por seus olhos e a dor aumentou novamente._

_Viu Sesshoumaru empunhando a espada e aquele ser horrendo e alado voar na direção dele pronto para acabar com sua vida. Levou as mãos à cabeça e quase não conseguiu conter o algo qualquer que queria sair de dentro do estômago._

_- Akira!_

_- Levante, contratante. Levante agora e lute por sua vida!_

_- Se machucar Sesshoumaru-sama eu juro que mato você! – ela gritou raivosa sentindo-se perdida – Deixe-me sair daqui!_

_Ouviu a voz dele gargalhar._

_- Pois façamos um trato. Se você descobrir onde "aqui" é, deixo você ir embora. – fez uma pausa onde o silêncio prevaleceu – Enquanto isso, sua alma é minha! E você deve lutar se pretende sobreviver..._

_- Não vou lutar com ninguém! Você não vai me dizer o que fazer! Deixe-me em paz! – ela pôs-se de pé sem saber de onde as forças surgiam._

_Contudo, de nada adiantou. Sentiu braços fortes e decididos segurarem-na por trás e deter qualquer movimento seu._

_- Sabe que... Eu quase desejo que você vença, doce Rin... – a voz sussurrou-lhe em seu ouvido e, imediatamente, foi o suficiente para que ela voltasse à escuridão inconsciente._

- - -

O sol já estava quase atrás das montanhas quando ambas as youkais sentaram-se nos degraus do pátio. Tudo estava tão incrivelmente calmo e estável que qualquer um que ali entrasse jamais poderia afirmar que houvera uma árdua batalha sangrenta pelos terrenos do castelo. Uma suspirou enquanto a outra se limitou a observar o céu. Pareciam não querer conversar, ou talvez tivessem medo de fazê-lo e tirar conclusões precipitadas da situação.

Yasu jogou os longos cabelos dourados para trás do ombro e tentou formar uma frase otimista dentro da cabeça, mas logo desistiu. O silêncio era melhor quando não havia muita coisa para dizer.

- Também estou preocupada... – Fuyuki fez questão de quebrar o encanto da espera.

- E quem disse que eu estou? – Yasu fez-se de desentendida, procurando não observar os olhos inquisidores da amiga.

O silêncio voltou a reinar por poucos minutos. Simplesmente não se continham quando estavam em situações parecidas.

- Você acha que estão bem? – Yasu suspirou.

- Sei que o lorde Sesshoumaru conseguirá trazer Rin de volta. – Fuyuki sorriu.

- Só não sabemos se será viva... – outra voz surgiu na conversa.

As duas youkais olharam para trás com expressões ofendidas.

- Pra quem estava desfalecendo há poucos minutos, você parece instantaneamente bem vívido, Isao... – Yasu lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador – Se Rin voltar ferida, eu coloco veneno no seu chá!

O general youkai tampouco recuou. Permaneceu a encarar as duas que se mantinham na defensiva.

- Não ligue para ele, Yasu... Provavelmente ainda não aceitou a idéia de que foi deixado inconsciente por uma simples humana...

Desta vez a expressão do general foi a de desgosto. Bufou alto e, sem responder, virou-se para sair dali. Yasu sorriu vitoriosa enquanto Fuyuki pôs-se de pé.

- Tenho certeza que Rin voltará bem. E é por isso que eu vou preparar uma comida especial para ela! – subiu as escadas caminhando em direção à cozinha.

- Comida? Não sabia que você conhecia pratos humanos, Fuyuki! – Yasu a seguiu.

- Não conheço... – fez uma pausa e, antes que ouvisse a interrogativa de Yasu, tratou de continuar – Mas já que nosso general sente-se tão bem, ele nos levará até a aldeia humana mais próxima para comprarmos algo que seja do agrado dela.

A youkai de cabelos dourados quase não conseguiu evitar o sorriso maldoso que apareceu em seus lábios. Irritar Isao era seu passatempo favorito! Achando a idéia maravilhosa, ela seguiu com Fuyuki para o quarto do general.

- - -

Sentiu o coração recém descoberto apertar vorazmente. Jamais conseguiria perdoar-se se a encontrasse do mesmo modo como a encontrou nos sonhos semanas atrás. Mal sentia o solo tocar seus pés na corrida desenfreada que o levava ao rio estreito colina abaixo. Sua mente trabalhava rapidamente e formava imagens desconexas que ele pouco tempo tinha para analisar. Possibilidades e temores que seu lado pessimista criava incansavelmente.

Sua atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor era nula. Pura e simplesmente importava-se apenas com a jovem e delicada garota de orbes chocolate. Se ela precisava dele naquele momento, era ao lado dela que ele estaria. Conseguia ainda sentir o desespero que lhe foi acometido ao encontrar o corpo inerte e enregelado de Rin deitado sobre as pedras do riacho. Aquele sonho perseguia-o todas as noites e, ainda assim, ele procurou ignorar seu significado. Se tivesse talvez admitido tudo o que sentia, então... Perdeu-se novamente. Sentia mesmo algo por Rin. E era algo tão novo para ele que vinha como uma onda de calor a cobrir todo seu corpo e embaralhar todas as informações que por vezes tentava reunir. Sentia, finalmente. E não mais tinha vergonha em admitir fazê-lo. Não se pudesse salvar Rin com isso.

Imediatamente cessou os passos ligeiros quando atingiu o ponto crítico. Tudo em sua mente dissipou-se e ele apenas sentiu seus pés tão pesados como se fossem feitos de chumbo. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta quando notou que ela estaria logo ali, atrás dos arbustos. Toda a vontade que tinha de vê-la igualava-se à vontade de nunca mais dar um passo à frente. Estaria também com medo? Teve vontade de grunhir. Não poderia estar com medo! Não o lorde Sesshoumaru. Mas tão logo afirmou a coragem para si mesmo as lembranças tomaram sua visão.

_"Sem importar-se com Jyaken ou qualquer outro que deixara para trás, ele correu como se sua própria vida dependesse disso. Correu na vã tentativa de ainda ser possível salvá-la. Correu tentando ignorar o forte cheiro do líquido vermelho que adentrava suas narinas sensíveis. Não sabia o que encontraria logo em seguida, mas com certeza, quando o fez, esperava que não fosse tão impressionante quanto a cena que se seguiu."_

Balançou a cabeça tentando ignorar. Precisava seguir e ajudá-la, mas seus pés insistiam em ficarem parados. Lorde Sesshoumaru estava com medo.

_"Debruçado sobre uma grande pedra ao meio do rio, o corpo de Rin jazia estático. O líquido espesso e avermelhado que seu corpo ainda derramava, era levado correnteza abaixo, e sua pele alva beirava a transparência. Sesshoumaru inspirou fundo, podendo sentir o cheiro daquilo que ele jamais esperava que ocorresse com ela, daquilo que ele tentava protegê-la há tanto tempo. Aproximou-se cautelosamente até atingir o corpo inerte da garota. Lentamente, ele abaixou-se ao lado dela, puxando seu corpo para si e deixando à mostra um terrível e letal ferimento no peito."_

Apertou o punho em sinal de protesto. Aquilo não aconteceria com ela. Ele não permitiria! Prometera cuidar dela, e assim o faria. Contudo, fora somente quando sentira então o real cheiro do sangue da menina que seu corpo voltou à realidade. Ela estava ferida.

Deu um salto rápido e atingiu a margem do rio instantes depois, encontrando Rin do outro lado apertando o braço direito com os dedos trêmulos. Uma segunda garota estava alguns metros à frente dela, munindo uma espada de lâmina curta e manchada de sangue.

- Rin! – ele chamou, observando quando a jovem de olhos chocolate apanhou a adaga caída ao seu lado e levantou-se com dificuldade.

A púbere tampouco se preocupou em responder para ele. Apenas fitou-o por curtos segundos; o mesmo fez a outra. Ambas sustentavam expressões frias e orbes vermelhos como o sangue que manchava o quimono de Rin. Apenas um nome surgiu na mente confusa de Sesshoumaru quando encarou as duas.

- Akira... – praguejou mentalmente e, antes que pudesse mover-se para alcançar Rin, sentiu uma brisa forte vir de encontro a suas costas.

Virou-se imediatamente, sacando a Toukijin, infelizmente não rápido o suficiente.

Sesshoumaru foi lançado ao chão pelo golpe que recebera do ser alado. O youkai planou até as duas garotas e pousou delicadamente entre elas, encarando o lorde de cabelos prateados com a expressão cínica.

_- Deixe-o em paz! _– os pensamentos de Rin gritaram em desespero.

- Continuem a luta... Eu vou cuidar do nosso novo convidado. – o youkai disse simplesmente, ao que as duas obedeceram.

Rin voltou a ignorar Sesshoumaru e avançou sobre a outra garota, Emi. Também parecia não reconhecê-la, tinha apenas a sede de atacá-la no olhar avermelhado. De longe lembrava a sorridente, delicada e alegre Rin que corria pelos terrenos do castelo com Jyaken em seu encalço. Sustentava um olhar tão frio quanto o de Sesshoumaru, talvez ainda mais desprovido de emoção que o do lorde.

Já de pé, o youkai de cabelos prateados simplesmente não conseguia traçar alguma saída, tal era sua surpresa. Teve apenas uma certeza quando viu sua protegida avançar ferozmente sobre a outra: acabaria com Akira com tal prazer que provavelmente exibiria sua cabeça na entrada de seu castelo.

Mirou o youkai alado do outro lado do rio, deixando a raiva transparecer em seus olhos dourados. Akira estava mudado. Sustentava longas asas que lhe lembravam morcegos. Os olhos brilhavam em vermelho e algumas marcas desciam de seus orbes como cicatrizes a manchar sua pele alva. Tinha um prazer descomedido a pairar em seu olhar. Estava gostando do que fazia. Regozijava-se em torturar e controlar Rin e as outras.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o sangue correr impulsivo e as manchas de seu rosto aumentarem descontroladamente.

- É interessante vê-lo perder o controle, lorde Sesshoumaru... – Akira bradou em sinal de deboche – Seria igualmente prazeroso assistir suas reações quando eu tomar Rin como minha crisálida.

Agilmente Akira desviou de um golpe que Sesshoumaru lançara com a Toukijin. Sem esperar mais, saltou na direção do youkai alado pronto a cortar-lhe a cabeça. Sua raiva era tanta que chegava a gastar parte de sua energia para conter a transformação. Era mais ágil quando naquela forma, e queria arrancar a cabeça de Akira com as próprias mãos.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – Jyaken vinha correndo pelo riacho tentando alcançar os dois youkais que batalhavam incansavelmente – Meu senhor! – ele balançava o bastão de duas cabeças, seguindo-os de um lado para o outro.

Sesshoumaru exalou miasma das garras e por pouco não conseguiu atingir Akira quando ele perdeu a concentração. Mal levantou a Toukijin para tentar golpeá-lo novamente e o youkai revidou, lançando o lorde de cabelos prateados para longe.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! O senhor está bem?! – Jyaken correu até ele, desesperado.

- Encontre Rin. – foi somente o que ele disse, pondo-se de pé e voltando a lutar contra Akira, que sustentava a mesma expressão irritantemente cínica.

- Mas... Mas... – o youkai verde estagnou-se no mesmo lugar, segurando firme o bastão de duas cabeças e apenas observando a luta dos dois – Rin?

Sesshoumaru saiu em vantagem novamente. Conseguiu atingir Akira com suas garras e fez um belo estrago em uma de suas asas, retardando os movimentos voadores do outro. Concentrou-se em usar a Toukijin para finalmente cortar-lhe a cabeça fora, contudo, não contava com o fato de Akira continuar incrivelmente tão ágil.

- O que pretende fazer, matando-me? – ele indagou, pousando sobre os galhos de uma árvore – Acha que pode trazê-la de volta? – ele apontou para baixo com a cabeça, sorrindo vitorioso quando notou que tirou a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

Rin deu um salto para trás, escapando de ter o pescoço aberto pela espada de Emi. Estava em desvantagem. Sua adaga tinha um menor alcance que a espada da outra garota; embora curta, a lâmina ainda era mais longa que a de Rin. Desviou de mais um golpe e sentiu quando a lâmina cortou a manga de seu quimono.

Sem cerimônias terminou de rasgar o tecido e jogou-o longe, mantendo o semblante frio e posicionando para o contra-ataque. Sua mente gritava em protesto, mas não era ouvida pelo corpo. Estava total e completamente a mercê de Akira. Sentia a repulsa pelo que estava fazendo, mas a vontade de enterrar a adaga no peito de Emi era incrivelmente mais tentadora.

Saltou para trás quando a outra avançou sobre ela novamente. Desviou de três investidas seguidas e, em um movimento leve e quase delicado, desferiu um golpe certeiro, abrindo um corte visível no rosto de Emi. A outra recuou depressa e fitou Rin com o mesmo olhar sem dor ou emoções; apenas empunhou a espada novamente e partiu para cima da inimiga, mirando a lâmina no coração de Rin.

Rápidas e ágeis, as duas dançavam ao ritmo da luta. Moviam-se com leveza e tranqüilidade, embora o intuito dos golpes fosse a morte. Giros, saltos, desvios, ataques, pareciam brincar entre os troncos tortuosos das árvores ao invés de lutar. Não gritavam, não grunhiam ou tampouco praguejavam; mais se assemelhavam a duas bonecas batalhando à vontade de seu senhor.

- Tão graciosa... – Akira fez-se pronunciar – Por vezes desejo a vitória de Rin... – sorriu de soslaio e perdeu-se na luta das duas.

Ambos, Sesshoumaru e Akira, prestavam total atenção às duas humanas que batalhavam com exagerada delicadeza. Suas habilidades com a espada e a adaga eram tamanhas que sequer pareciam simples seres humanos. Estavam mais aguçadas e mais perceptivas. Tudo ao redor delas que porventura pudesse atrapalhar-lhes era previamente calculado e evitado. Nada nem ninguém parecia poder impedir as duas de lutarem até a morte.

Sem aparente esforço davam saltos e rodopios como se apenas estivessem dançando numa peça de teatro. Em um movimento comedido, Emi lançou-se sobre Rin, esticando a espada num perfeito ângulo de noventa graus, acertando-lhe o ombro direito e abrindo um corte externo que, por sua vez, manchou ainda mais o quimono da outra de vermelho.

Rápida, ela retraiu os passos, tomando distância para somente então avançar sobre a outra mulher com a mesma agilidade. Uma, duas, três investidas sem pausa para tomar o fôlego. Fora apenas no quarto golpe, quando finalmente encurralara Emi, que Rin pôde contar com a vitória certa. Girou ligeiramente e incidiu um corte no busto da outra, fazendo-a recuar e acertar o tronco de uma árvore com as costas.

Sem perder tempo, ela golpeou o braço em que Emi segurava a espada e fê-la derrubar a arma no instante seguinte. Seus olhos frios e sem vida miraram-na uma última vez antes de preparar-se para enterrar a adaga afiada e já suja de sangue no busto desnudo de Emi. A inimiga, entretanto, sequer expressava temor ou receio pelo que viria a seguir. Não tinha medo de morrer, ou apenas não conseguia expressar sua aflição por falta de controle.

Inspirando boa quantidade de ar, Rin partiu para cima da moça de cabelos castanhos e, apenas a milímetros de acabar com uma das inimigas, sentiu-se presa por um abraço forte e decidido. Tão logo seu corpo foi detido, o perfume conhecido invadiu-lhe as narinas delicadas. O corpo, infelizmente, não correspondeu tão prontamente quanto a sua mente.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...", o nome veio-lhe a cabeça com tal intensidade, que toda a escuridão que antes lhe assombrava apenas dissipou-se no vazio.

- Não... Não faça isso, minha pequena... – sussurrou entre os cabelos da jovem, quase tão espontâneo que teve de repensar o que havia dito alguns segundos depois.

Não saberia dizer o porquê de estar ali caso alguém resolvesse perguntar-lhe. Sequer sabia como chegara até ali sem chamar a atenção do ser contra qual ele batalhava minutos antes. Apenas tinha plena consciência do desespero que tomara conta dele ao observar a luta que acontecia entre Rin e Emi. Sua protegida iria matar. Tinha a absoluta certeza que a perderia completamente caso não tivesse impedido-a de cometer a atrocidade do assassinato. Ela, sempre tão delicada e ingênua, golpeando e traçando estratégias de ataque sem o menor semblante de aflição ou culpa. Onde estava aquela Rin de orbes brilhantes, vivos e alegres?

Akira tomara sua vivacidade como a morte toma o sopro de vida do corpo de alguém. E, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, Sesshoumaru a traria de volta. Não importavam mais quais fossem as conseqüências para ele, Rin voltaria a irritar Jyaken, a colher as flores coloridas dos jardins do castelo, a ajudar Yasu na cozinha, a acompanhá-lo como sempre o fizera antes.

"Este Sesshoumaru não vai desistir... Porque este Sesshoumaru tem alguém a quem proteger...", concluiu em pensamentos, afrouxando o abraço para poder encarar Rin nos olhos.

- Engana-se, caro Sesshoumaru, se acha que conseguirá fazê-la escutar... – ouviu a voz atrás de si, mas não se importou em virar para proteger sua retaguarda – Ela está tão longe de você quanto você está de me matar... – gargalhou brevemente e continuou a encarar o youkai de cabelos prateados.

Alguns poucos segundos de silêncio tomaram conta dos quatro ali presentes. Emi continuava encurralada pela adaga que Rin apontava em seu pescoço, enquanto que Sesshoumaru tentava fazê-la voltar a si. Akira, impassível, mantinha seu sorriso de triunfo nos lábios finos. Nada poderia dar-lhe maior prazer que ver suas contratantes lutando até a morte. Erguendo o queixo em sinal de superioridade, ele observou a cena com deleite e teve a certeza de gozar de todos os detalhes antes de tomar a decisão final.

- Mate-o... – deixou a frase escapar de seus lábios como alguém que faz qualquer comentário sobre o céu da primavera.

Obedecendo prontamente, Rin virou para seu lorde com a mesma agilidade com a qual batalhava contra Emi. Empunhando a adaga e procurando acertar Sesshoumaru para acabar com sua vida.

Também rápido, o youkai de cabelos prateados desviou dos golpes facilmente. Rin acompanhava os movimentos dele, investindo em novas tentativas de acertá-lo sempre que voltava à posição inicial. Pareciam gato e rato numa perseguição sôfrega e dolorosa.

- Chega Rin! – Akira interrompeu-a, fazendo-a congelar a adaga no ar, na direção do rosto de Sesshoumaru – Seus alvos são Emi e Miyako. Deixe-me cuidar do poderoso senhor das terras do Oeste enquanto você apenas trata de se tornar a vencedora... – disse, caminhando devagar para ficar atrás da garota de orbes chocolate.

Sesshoumaru observava o olhar rubro da púbere como quem busca água no deserto. Qualquer menor sinal de que ela ainda estava ali.

Em vão.

- Posso apostar que você gostaria de tê-la assim tão obediente como eu a tenho agora... – o youkai de olhos vermelhos aproximou-se mais, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos de Rin – Estou errado, Sesshoumaru?

A raiva aflorou em sua pele imediatamente e, cego de ódio, ele partiu para cima de Akira com toda a fúria que seu corpo parecia suportar. A transformação estava quase atravessando a linha tênue de sua consciência. Era como se o demônio dentro dele quisesse ter também a oportunidade de esmagar o pescoço de Akira com as próprias mãos.

- Rin é minha, Sesshoumaru... – ele ria-se enquanto devolvia os golpes do youkai na mesma intensidade em que os recebia – Sua alma agora pertence a mim, e somente a mim... – saltou alto e pousou delicadamente sobre um galho grosso.

- Não seja ridículo, Akira... – ele retrucou, segurando-se para manter a impassibilidade – Um youkai patético como você não conseguiria controlar sequer Jyaken...

O outro fechou o semblante ante ao comentário.

- Continue apostando nisso, Sesshoumaru... A mim não importa o que pensa. A alma de Rin é minha, e assim será até o fim de sua vida. – deixou as palavras serem absorvidas pelo outro youkai antes de continuar – Mesmo que me mate... Ela nunca mais será a mesma. Sua Rin se foi e, desta vez, ela se foi para sempre! Pois eu serei como um parasita em seu corpo... Viverei através de sua mente e de sua alma mesmo que você destrua este meu corpo inútil! – sorriu desdenhoso para então continuar – Ela é minha!

Soltando um urro de ódio e aflição, Sesshoumaru deixou o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias para então mirar Akira com os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, ansiando em poder esmagar o sorriso que havia em sua face.

Nada poderia deixar o youkai alado mais satisfeito, muito embora uma parte dele temesse a transformação completa de Sesshoumaru, o prazer em vê-lo fora de si ofuscava qualquer outro temor.

Desviando de um golpe furioso de Sesshoumaru, ele alçou vôo por sobre as copas das árvores, sendo seguido de perto pelo inimigo. O lorde das terras do Oeste agora sacara a Toukijin e, raivoso, perdia a concentração algumas das vezes, errando de longe o seu alvo: Akira. Distraído, também não percebeu que o youkai de olhos vermelhos apenas o distanciava cada vez mais do local onde Rin e as outras meninas batalhavam incansavelmente.

"Talvez longe, você pare de atrapalhá-la com seus afazeres prioritários...", Akira concluiu, continuando a voar velozmente na direção oposta a Rin.

- - -

Estava em sérios apuros. Confusa, subjugada, ferida e extremamente preocupada. E seria errôneo dizer que era consigo mesmo; embora suas ações fossem controladas por aquele youkai grotesco e arrogante, ainda havia uma parte de seus pensamentos direcionada à Sesshoumaru. Pelos Deuses, realmente esperava que nada de mau acontecesse à ele ou com certeza sentiria-se culpada pelo resto da vida.

Bem, não que sua vida fosse ser muito longa, dadas as circunstâncias. Ainda assim sentia o coração apertar todas as vezes que a imagem de seu senhor passava por sua mente domada. Aquele abraço e aquelas palavras haviam trazido-a de volta de onde quer que Akira tivesse trancafiado-a. Era bem verdade que ainda continuava perambulando pela floresta em busca de Emi e Miyako com a intenção de matá-las; ainda assim, sua mente parecia um pouco mais alerta que anteriormente. Sabia o que estava fazendo, agora apenas precisava descobrir como deter seu próprio corpo.

Muito embora já tivesse uma breve idéia de como fazê-lo, ainda precisaria encontrar coragem o suficiente.

- _Mate-a... Mate! Agora! – _ouviu a voz distorcida e ensurdecedora gritar dentro de sua cabeça e teve de interromper seus planos mentais de fuga.

Virou-se a tempo de proteger a retaguarda do golpe que Emi direcionava-lhe. Ela parecia ainda mais determinada que antes, se é que isso poderia ser notado em seus olhos avermelhados. Sabia também que a pobre jovem deveria estar sofrendo tanto quanto ela por estar cometendo tais atos, contudo quem poderia impedi-la?

Lançou-se para detrás de uma árvore e ouviu quando a espada de Emi atingiu o tronco, levando consigo um pedaço da madeira úmida. Muito mais ágil que o comum, Rin deu a volta na árvore larga e, por fim, chegou bem perto da vitória infeliz quando atingiu Emi pelas costas.

A outra caiu de imediato, não emitindo ruído algum senão aquele de seu próprio corpo que atingia o chão frio da floresta. O sangue escorria pelas costas através do corte profundo e horrivelmente visível. Suas vestes, também já bastante sujas de folhas e terra, agora se banhava da mesma cor vibrante de seus olhos.

Rin sentiu o remorso percorrer toda sua espinha dorsal até atingir-lhe a base da nuca. Tinha de livrar-se de Akira, e tinha de fazê-lo o quanto antes, ainda que a solução fosse bastante absurda, tinha a certeza de que era a única. Viu quando Emi levantou-se, ainda que cambaleante e, sem expressão de dor, voltou a encará-la. Era como se agora ela também soubesse o segredo para a libertação, embora tampouco possuísse a coragem de colocá-lo em prática. A troca de olhares significativos durou alguns poucos segundos; foram interrompidas. Miyako invadiu a clareira onde ambas estavam e, intacta até então, calculou atacar antes a mais ferida.

Emi não havia perdido a compostura. Desviou-se, sem maiores problemas, de Miyako, que até agora possuía a maior das armas: uma espada de lâmina curva e aparentemente muito afiada. O brilho da lua já reinava no céu de estrelas enquanto as três batalhavam incansavelmente. Rin continuava como a mais lúcida, seguida por Emi, que já parecia mostrar sinais de cansaço.

"Não suportará por mais muito tempo...", concluiu ao notar que Miyako atingira o braço direito de Emi com sua espada. Logo depois, sem perder tempo, partiu para cima de Rin, que saltou alto e impediu-se de ser ferida brutalmente.

- _Pare de fugir, minha contratante... Sei que pode vencer! _– o corpo de Rin retesou ao ouvir as palavras que ecoaram somente pelos seus ouvidos.

- _Você não vai mais me fazer de tola, Akira! Não vou deixar que me transforme numa assassina! _– gritou de volta.

Onde quer que Akira estivesse naquele momento, Rin soube que ele zangara-se com a sua contrariedade. Sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias e a espinha dorsal queimar em brasa, exatamente como quando ele a beijara horas atrás. Os olhos brilharam tão ou ainda mais intensamente que os de Miyako e, sentindo que perderia o pequeno fio de consciência, caiu de joelhos no chão, levando as mãos trêmulas à cabeça.

Notando a fraqueza da inimiga, Miyako sentiu a gana por sangue pulsar dentro dela e, deixando Emi de lado, correu para alcançar Rin, agora totalmente indefesa.

- - -

O astro noturno já reinava impassível no alto do céu. As estrelas acompanhavam o brilho temeroso da lua cheia que iluminava a floresta e as montanhas daquela noite de ar triste. A brisa era quase um choramingo, e a luz do céu parecia tremular como as chamas de uma vela. Tudo parecia acompanhar o caos e a aflição que acontecia dentro daquela floresta fechada.

O que antes era uma verdadeira dança de espadas e adaga, agora mudara para golpes raivosos, desesperados e cínicos. Isso porque a luta que acontecia a alguns quilômetros de distância era entre dois grandes youkais, e não apenas simples humanas. Absolutamente nenhum sinal de cansaço ou desistência passava pelos olhos de qualquer um dos dois. Apenas lutavam incansavelmente por objetivos opostos.

Akira havia cansado de rir-se de Sesshoumaru desde que ele acertara nele um golpe com a Toukijin. O ferimento do ombro esquerdo ainda sangrava, coisa que ele tampouco notava; ou talvez não quisesse notar para não deixar o orgulho de lado. Sua atenção estava sendo parcialmente desviada durante as vezes em que sentia seu poder fraquejar sobre uma das suas preciosas contratantes. Talvez a mais preciosa delas.

O fato não passara despercebido por Sesshoumaru. O que para ele não era nenhum motivo de alegria. Se Akira estava desviando-se, com certeza era por algum motivo suficientemente importante. E ele temia o que quer que fosse. Nem por isso a raiva dentro dele deixava de ser maior a cada instante da batalha. O demônio ainda protestava em querer sair, e ele tentava sempre mantê-lo dentro do peito. Tinha de esperar a hora certa para poder acabar com Akira de vez.

- Desista, Sesshoumaru... – a voz entediada pronunciou-se, depois de parar seguramente sobre o galho de uma árvore alta – Você já está me cansando...

Sesshoumaru não respondeu.

Na verdade, não estava em condições para isso. Se abrisse a boca, seria para urrar e soltar finalmente todo o ódio que o corroia desde que começaram aquela luta sem sentido. Se Akira desviava sua atenção a cada minuto, Sesshoumaru também não ficava muito atrás. O fato de não ter vencido ainda era absolutamente devido à preocupação que tinha com Rin. Ele precisava focalizar a mente em protegê-la, e para isso precisava derrotar Akira. Se ao menos soubesse o que estava acontecendo com ela naquele momento, talvez pudesse ficar mais calmo e concentrado.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando notou Akira fechar os punhos e, então, mostrar seu primeiro sinal de frustração. Logo se seguiu um rosnado e viu quando ele apertou a mandíbula, raivoso. Algo estava acontecendo. "O que é? O que o está tirando do sério?", indagou a si mesmo, sentindo o coração apertar pela enésima vez naquele dia.

- Você está me atrasando, Sesshoumaru! – ele grunhiu, preparando-se para atacar novamente.

O youkai de cabelos prateados nada fez a não ser desviar-se. Akira estava mesmo nervoso. E o próprio Sesshoumaru não parecia muito feliz com isso. Havia algo de muito errado com Rin e as outras, e ele precisava saber o que era.

Akira lançou-se contra Sesshoumaru sem medir esforços. Foram cinco tentativas de ataques seguidas, até que as espadas de ambos cruzassem-se e os dois youkais ficassem cara a cara.

- Desista de uma vez! – ele gritou, os olhos vermelhos como fogo – Quantas vezes mais eu terei de dizer que ela já pertence a mim?! Você nunca ouve, Sesshoumaru?!

O youkai de cabelos prateados encarou-o com os olhos frios.

- Entendo... – ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso – Você não consegue imaginá-la na minha cama em vez da sua... Estou errado, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Akira deixou o sorriso alargar-se mais.

Fora a deixa. A gota d'água que ele ansiara até então. Saltou para trás e parou tão delicadamente e comedido, que o youkai de olhos vermelhos pôde sentir a diferença de onde estava. Ele havia passado dos limites. Praguejou mentalmente, já que aquilo não estava nos seus planos. Lutar contra Sesshoumaru fora fácil até agora e, negando o temor que nasceu na boca de seu estômago, ele continuou a afirmar a si mesmo que continuaria assim.

O inimigo, brandamente gélido, guardou a espada de volta na bainha. A franja cobria o brilho, antes dourado, dos seus olhos agora vermelhos. Deixou o sangue fluir. Nunca havia tido uma transformação como essa, sedenta e gananciosa. As garras cresceram, a energia maligna seguiu o exemplo. Seus pensamentos em Rin calaram-se e sua mente apagou-se de uma só vez. O objetivo era simples, claro e conciso: matar Akira.

Não demorou para que o cão monstruoso surgisse dentre as árvores e urrasse como se pudesse matar o inimigo apenas com o som que emitia tão odiosamente. Tão logo sua transformação completara-se, ele partia em busca da morte que o demônio em si ansiava.

Akira segurou mais forte a espada e, não demonstrando nenhuma outra emoção que não fosse a diversão pura, ele também se pôs a atacar o demônio em que o lorde das terras do Oeste tornara-se.

A resistência não demorou muito a cair, contudo. Agora sem nenhuma interferência dos sentimentos que o assolavam antes, ele apenas errava os golpes porque Akira tinha a vantagem de voar sobre sua cabeça; fato que também seria resolvido em breve. Sesshoumaru lançou suas garras diretamente no alvo. Com apenas um golpe certeiro, arrancou dele a asa direita, deixando Akira cair longe, em meio às árvores escuras e altas da floresta iluminada apenas pela luz da lua.

Sem perder tempo, avançou para o lugar onde o corpo de Akira deveria estar ainda gemendo pela dor, entretanto, o que foi ouvido aos arredores fora apenas mais um uivo de raiva partido de Sesshoumaru.

Akira havia desaparecido.

- - -

- Mais rápido seu animal estúpido! – Jyaken gritou, ao que Ah-Un, impressionantemente, apenas obedeceu.

Jyaken nunca o vira voando assim tão rápido. Naquela velocidade, logo estariam no castelo.

- Espero não ser tarde demais... – disse para si mesmo, enquanto se agarrava mais forte ao lombo do youkai voador.

Queria ter ficado e ajudado Sesshoumaru e a menina Rin. Aquele tal youkai Akira realmente parecia que daria trabalho ao seu lorde. Deveria estar junto a ele, e não fugindo como um tolo em busca de ajuda.

Sentiu-se um covarde por alguns segundos. Mas, naquela situação caótica, logo descobriu que não poderia servir de ajuda em nada! Então, sentiu-se um inútil. A sensação não demorou a desaparecer quando viu a fachada do castelo aparecer no horizonte. Com certeza, Yasu e Fuyuki saberiam como ajudá-lo.

- Não vou abandoná-lo, Sesshoumaru-sama! – gritou alto, atiçando Ah-Un para que voasse ainda mais rápido.

O youkai reclamou, mas nem por isso deixou de obedecer. Parecia que também entendia a gravidade da situação. Rin precisava dele. Na verdade, ela precisava de todos que pudessem ajudá-la naquele momento.

- - -

_Um zunido alto e irritante vinha de algum lugar longe e, sem piedade, assolava seus tímpanos sensíveis. As mãos apertavam a cabeça como se assim pudessem arrancar-lhe toda a dor e a agonia que teimavam em crescer._

_Novamente naquele lugar escuro, não sentia seu corpo tocar qualquer coisa sólida. Sabia que voltara ao ponto de início. Teria, agora, que encontrar a saída uma vez mais antes que fosse tarde._

_- Pare de lutar contra seu próprio desejo... – aquela mesma voz, ainda mais nítida._

_- Não vou desistir, e você sabe disso! – retrucou, procurando forças e coragem de algum lugar dentro de si mesma._

_Silêncio._

_- Mate-a!_

_- Não quero matar ninguém! – deixou uma lágrima escapar – Por que não pode me deixar em paz?_

_- Mate-a, contratante! Ou desta vez será morta! – a voz voltou a ordenar._

_Soltou um soluço._

_- Não! Não quero! Pare! – abraçou mais seu corpo trêmulo e tentou focalizar alguma imagem dentro daquela imensa escuridão._

_- Levante e lute! Vai morrer, Rin!_

_- Chega! Chega com isso! – gritou, ao que sentiu uma pontada forte no ombro esquerdo._

_E agora? Que mais outro problema seria para que ela tivesse de resolver? Não bastasse ter de encontrar a saída daquele lugar escuro e frio, agora também tinha de lidar com a dor e o medo._

_Mais um soluço e mais uma lágrima._

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – deixou o nome escapar de seus lábios antes de atingir o chão e manchá-lo de sangue.

Miyako recolheu a espada e voltou à postura inicial. Seus olhos eram puro vazio. Nada que pudesse porventura lembrar aquela garota que brincou entre as flores do jardim junto de Rin. Empunhava a espada como se fosse uma assassina nata. Mirou o corpo caído da púbere de anteriores orbes chocolate e, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento sequer, virou-se para calcular o golpe de Emi.

Infelizmente a distração cobrava seu preço.

Emi correu ferozmente na direção de Miyako empunhando a própria espada e preparando seu ataque enquanto a outra ainda preocupava-se com Rin. Seus olhos também eram vazios, mas as lágrimas de arrependimento começavam a brotar de sua íris avermelhada.

Miyako rodopiou sem o menor empecilho, desviando-se com facilidade. Emi não se permitiu tempo para descansar; continuou a atacar a inimiga com a mesma fúria de antes. Ambas dançaram com a brisa da clareira. Giros, saltos, desvios, golpes e, por fim, sangue.

Emi caiu, apoiada em um dos joelhos trêmulos. Miyako fez o mesmo, pouco mais à frente, finalmente cansada e ferida; o ombro esquerdo perfurado pela espada de Emi banhava suas vestes de vermelho.

A contratante de olhos anteriormente castanhos recuperara o fôlego. Emi punha-se de pé para apenas então procurar a vitória e o alívio enterrando a lâmina no coração de Miyako. Seus olhos expressavam tanto ou mais remorso que os de Rin mostraram minutos antes. Ainda que Akira controlasse totalmente o seu corpo, sua mente, aos poucos, começava a libertar-se.

Empunhou a espada com as mãos já trêmulas e, tentando focalizar o alvo, notou-se sozinha no meio daquela clareira.

Nem mesmo o corpo de Rin continuava ali. Todos haviam desaparecido.

"Corra! Por favor, corra!", sentiu-se gritar dentro de sua própria cabeça antes de ajeitar melhor a adaga entre as mãos. "Corra, Emi! Agora!", desesperou-se ainda uma vez mais, antes de sair detrás dos arbustos e saltar na direção do alvo.

Rin conseguiu derrubar Emi, mas não derrotá-la. Tão logo ela posicionou-se para enterrar a adaga no peito da inimiga, Emi jogou seu corpo cansado contra o tronco de uma árvore grande a fim de obter mais tempo.

Por alguns segundos, entretanto, pôde reconhecer nos olhos da outra, o mesmo brilho de liberdade que havia nos seus. Havia um outro modo de acabar com tudo aquilo e ela não demoraria muito a executá-lo.

Emi não titubeou. Pôs-se de pé com agilidade, embora já exausta, e partiu em direção a Rin, pronta para cortar a veia que pulsava em sua jugular.

E se não fosse pelo braço forte que a segurou, ela com certeza teria atingido seu objetivo.

- Rin... Fuja! – o youkai de cabelos prateados fez-se ouvir.

A púbere de outrora olhos castanhos congelou. Seus orbes ainda sem expressão, ela encarava o senhor das terras do Oeste bem como tentava maquinar qualquer ataque para eliminar a concorrente que ele segurava. Era uma batalha constante. Sua mente tentando sair, enquanto Akira tomava suas ações. Quem venceria?

_- Mate-a! – _a voz novamente_ – Mate Emi! Agora, Rin! Mate-a antes que escape! – _aquela mesma voz distorcida ecoou mais uma vez.

Seu corpo tremeu levemente. O arrepio cruzou a espinha e, sem escolha, sentiu quando o vermelho dos olhos intensificou-se.

Sesshoumaru estava igualmente paralisado.

A respiração ficou presa na garganta. Também não mais achava necessário capturar o ar da atmosfera. Seus pulmões latejavam cada vez que inspirava uma boa quantidade. As mãos tremiam num mudo sinal de protesto. Era tarde, muito tarde.

Dolorida, a adaga suja de vermelho perfurou em cheio o abdômen de Emi. O sangue foi contido pelo tecido do quimono, mas logo a roupa não pôde secar o resto, e as gotas começavam a sujar novamente o chão frio da floresta.

O vermelho dos olhos de Emi deixou sua intensidade apagar, para logo se tornar o castanho de antes. Sesshoumaru soltara o corpo da jovem, ao que Rin ainda amparava-o com a adaga em suas entranhas. Ambas atingiram o chão com os joelhos dobrados, uma de frente para a outra. Rin pôde ver o brilho de tristeza esvair-se dos olhos de Emi, para logo em seguida serem tomados pelo alívio.

Sesshoumaru apenas observava a cena sem na verdade captar qualquer coisa. A visão de sua protegida partindo para o ataque ainda assolava sua mente como se pudesse derrubá-lo ali mesmo. Não era o único perplexo.

Rin tentava ainda obter oxigênio, mas seus músculos impediam. A primeira morte da batalha finalmente acontecia. "Eu sinto muito... Sinto muito...", dizia para si mesma, tentando, em vão, fazer suas palavras serem ouvidas.

A cor imediatamente deixou o rosto de Emi, e a palidez começava a ganhar terreno à medida que o sangue ia escorrendo pelo ferimento. Rin ainda observava sua inimiga, talvez tentando convencer-se de que realmente havia cometido o que estava vendo. Sentia sua mão banhada pelo líquido quente e viscoso, mas nada poderia fazer para mover-se. Seu corpo ainda pertencia à Akira.

Emi esboçou um sorriso antes de voltar seus olhos para os de Rin.

- Frio... – disse apenas, antes de pesar o corpo para trás, livrando-se da lâmina que ainda prendia-lhe o abdômen.

Nenhum dos dois ali presentes ouviu o corpo cair de encontro ao chão. Rin parecia perdida, assim como Sesshoumaru. Talvez nenhum dos dois soubesse realmente como agir a partir de então.

- _Bom! Você é uma garota obediente, Rin. _– uma gargalhada breve – _Agora termine o trabalho..._

A púbere sentiu o sangue ferver novamente e, antes que pudesse evitar, viu-se com a adaga em punho, partindo para cima de um novo alvo.

Sesshoumaru não acompanhava. Pela primeira vez, em anos, ele estava perplexo. Não conseguia premeditar nem maquinar nenhum tipo de reação. Continuava apenas a observar Rin, que corria velozmente na direção dele, empunhando a pequena adaga que Jyaken dera-lhe de presente tempos atrás.

Não queria ver. Não podia!

Deixando-se controlar totalmente, ela fechou os olhos enquanto sua adaga procurava por uma nova morte. Apenas voltou a abri-los quando sentiu a lâmina perfurar novamente algo macio. Mirou as íris douradas com o remorso devastador estampado nos olhos e, antes mesmo da primeira gota de sangue voltar a tocar o solo, algumas lágrimas salgadas tomaram a dianteira.

- - -

**Alou!**

**Bem, antes de começar com reclamações pela demora ou pelo final deste capítulo, creio que nada seria mais digno que a minha própria explicação. Se para você nada importa a não ser o fato de que o capítulo sexto está bem aí, pode pular o resto da ladainha. Isto aqui está mais para desabafo do que para nota de autora mesmo...**

**Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas a todos aqueles que lêem minhas histórias ou que se dão ao trabalho de escrever-me uma review. Responderei todas logo abaixo. Apenas gostaria de dar a vocês uma explicação descente.**

**Sinto realmente pela demora com esse capítulo de Seishin no Akuma. Infelizmente, logo depois de postar o capítulo quinto, minha mente mergulhou num total vazio de idéias e, logo, eu via o tempo decorrer e a história se estagnar. Apenas depois de um longo mês, eu consegui voltar minha mente para algo útil e, então, as coisas pareciam caminhar bem. Exceto que, antes que eu pudesse relaxar e aproveitar a ótima fase em que me encontrava, algumas mudanças drásticas começaram a acontecer.**

**Infelizmente, cerca de 3 meses atrás, meu pai faleceu. Simplesmente não consegui focar minha cabeça em nada! Minha mãe veio me dizer que estava grávida! E, para completar, eu não pude fazer a faculdade que queria embora tivesse passado no vestibular (falta de apoio financeiro por parte de mãe grávida ò.ó).**

**Bem, não é preciso dizer que eu não fiquei nos meus melhores dias depois de tudo isso, certo? Ainda estou tentando me recuperar dessas situações em que a vida me tem posto... Prova disso é que o capítulo sexto está bem aí!**

**Espero que possam me perdoar pela incrível demora, e também espero que compreendam. Vou tentar preparar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido que a minha mente conseguir, infelizmente não posso dizer que será na semana que vem. Do jeito que anda a minha vida, nem sei se vou estar viva para postar! (sorriso maroto)**

**Chega de papo? Vamos responder às reviews, que foram muitas desta vez, sim?**

**- - -**

**Naia:**** Naia-chan! Minha querida! (saltita)**

**Poxa, adorei a sua review! Gostei mais ainda de saber que você não me abandonou! Ah! Também fiquei morrendo de inveja do seu dragão! Eu sempre quis fazer um nas costas! Enorme! (olhos brilhando) Mas nunca achei um que eu realmente gostasse... (chora)**

**E sim! Aquela parte é muito foda e combina muito com o capítulo quinto! (saltita em volta da mesa da sala) O Akira é na verdade mas um Incubus... Entende? Tem sobre as Sucubos e os Incubos na Internet! Tô com preguiça de explicar! (cai da cadeira)**

**Espero que você tenha gostado deste outro capítulo, e pode me adicionar no MSN sim! Eu adoraria conversar com você! (risada histérica) Bem, é isso... Até a próxima Naia-chan!**

**Kisus! Ja ne!**

**Belinha-chan:**** Alou você! (festeja com confetes)**

**Belinha, sinto muito pela demora incomensurável! Desculpa mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Ah! E também espero que tenha apreciado a dedicatória... Foi bem difícil de terminar esse capítulo devido aos acontecimentos! (sorriso amarelo) E sim, as frases são do filme!**

**Espero mais uma review sua... Kisus!**

**Amy Aine:**** Oie!**

**Adorei sua review e fiquei feliz de saber que está gostando! (sorriso sem graça) Desculpe pela demora! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kagome-chan: Espero não ter te matado de curiosidade! (ligando pra emergência)**

**Demorou, mas saiu! O que achou?**

**Kisus! Ja ne!**

**ps: Espero que você não tenha morrido...**

**Hime Rin:**** Rin-chan! Amiga amada e idolatrada! (saltita)**

**Postei! (sorriso inocente)**

**Acho que o final deste capítulo fala por si só... Sem mais para o momento! Até a breve amiga!**

**Kisus! Ja ne!**

**Gabrielle Diers:**** Oi!**

**Poxa! (suspira aliviada) Que bom! Eu me empenhei muito pra deixar o Sesshou parecendo ele mesmo! E num é muito fácil não! É difícil você traduzir em poucas ações o que aquele homem quer dizer! Ele não fala! Piorou tudo! Que bom que gostou! (sorriso) O que achou desse outro capítulo?**

**Ja ne!**

**Valeriachan: ****Valeria! (se esconde)**

**Por favor não me mate pelo final! A Miyako era um plano do Sesshoumaru! Mas você saberá isso depois! Embora eu ache que as coisas já estejam mais claras agora! (sorriso sem graça) Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Kisus! Ja ne!**

**Rin Taisho:**** Olá!**

**Demorei, mas cheguei não? Espero que tenha gostado! E também espero que não suma! (gota) Ah! Obrigada pela força e pelo empurrãozinho!**

**Kisus! Ja ne!**

**Susan:**** Alou você!**

**Que bom que está gostando! (saltita) Espero que também tenha gostado deste aqui que, demorou, mas chegou!**

**Ja ne!**

**Branka Takarai:**** Oi Bia-sama!**

**Bem, nem sei se você chegou até o final. E nem sei se você chegou a ler este capítulo aqui! Só queria agradecer novamente pela ajuda! Adoro você! E veja se aparece mais! Você anda muito sumida! (preocupada)**

**Kisus! Ja ne!**

**Mitzrael Girl:**** Oi menina!**

**Deus meu! Nem acreditei quando vi uma review sua! Que vergonhaaaaaaaa! (sai correndo) Ai! Espero mesmo que você tenha gostado! E eu com certeza não sou merecedora de absolutamente nenhum dos seus elogios exagerados! Você é a que escreve bem aqui! Não troque as bolas!**

**Espero que tenha lido até aqui. Mas se não leu, ainda assim agradeço pelo review! Me ajudou muito! E desculpe pela demora! (sorriso sem graça).**

**Kisus! Ja ne!**

**- - -**

**Creio que chegamos ao fim!**

**Talvez mais um capítulo e então o prólogo! **

**Ainda não sei sobre continuações... Saberei quando terminar de escrevê-la. Grande beijo a todos que acompanharam até agora! Espero mais reviews para saber se vocês ainda estão aí, ou se morreram de tanto esperar! (gota)**

**Kisus Minna!**

**Ja ne! (acena)**


End file.
